The Gem and the Hyrbid:Beginng of the Kaiju
by SonicAsura
Summary: "It was supposed to be just a simple mission but how did this happen to me? A simple search has gotten me involved with a girl that is a beast and a dragon kid. How did this crazy thing happened!" SU meets AB and Firebreather! Let's see what happens with those unusual craziness! Don't own Firebreather, Steven Universe or Project Altered Beast! (Will be rewritten.)
1. Ch 1: The Mission: Shifting Dancer

Chapter 1: The Mission: Find the Shifting Dancer!

Steven's Point of View

This was supposed to be a simple mission but how did things end up like this and what adventure did I find myself in? Oh! I'm getting ahead of myself here! Hello everyone! My name is Steven Universe! I am a 15 year old boy that lives in the ocean port, Beach City known to be the home of the magical Crystal Gems! Protectors of the Earth and Humanity but also my best friends and closest family! If you don't know, I'm at least 4 ft tall with a slightly large body(not fat though just big boned!), light peach skin, bright brown eyes and curly dark brown hair almost like a curly afro from what Garnet tells me and I always wear my signature red shirt with a yellow star in front of it, a pair of blue jean shorts and light pink sandals.

Here is how it all started. I was reading some of my Unfamiliar Familiar book alone since the gems were out on separate solo missions and I was left one since no one had anytime to play with me. "Man! I wish the Gems would let me go on my own solo mission! Don't they know I've been getting stronger and a hang of my powers. I'm a member of the team and I want to prove myself for real!" I shouted to myself placing down the book. Suddenly the warp pad in my wooden and partly crystallized beach house temple started to glow brightly as a pillar of light came from it and dispersed to reveal Garnet had come back.

Garnet who is the leader of the group, she is at 9 ft tall with light magenta purple skin, dark reddish purple hair in a square afro, a pair of garnet color gems on the palm of her hands and what people call busty wearing a half black and light pinkish purple suit and a pair of light pink sunglasses covering most of her face except for nose and underneath it. "Garnet! You're back! How was your mission?" I asked happily and excited with stars in my eyes. "It was pretty crazy. You seen down, what's the matter?" Garnet asked as her stone like voice cut through the silence. "Well, I've been hoping to go on my first solo mission. I feel like I'm left out of the group from you guys not giving a chance to prove myself. I'm strong but I want to be recognized." I explained as Garnet adjusted her glasses before looking at me. "I suppose it is time. Steven, I've got a serious mission for you." Garnet answered as I had stars in my eyes. "REALLY!? What kind of mission?!" I asked excitedly leaping up and down.

"There have been sightings of a strange creature on one of the islands. The locals call it the Shifting Dancer. They say it's been roaming across the island for 15 years but it's been mostly silent. The Shifting Dancer is a creature with a body of a woman but the limbs of a monster and whenever she dances a monster comes in her place. No one notices the monster being summoned but watching her dance like they were in a trance but they haven't been harmed by the creature or the beasts she summon. Lately she's been appearing more and more closer to a "Sacred" Site in the center of believe the dancer might be a Gem on the verge of corruption. Steven, I need you to go to the island and find the Shifting Dancer before she becomes fully corrupted and heal her." Garnet explained as I was in awe.

"A Shapeshifting Gem Dancer? That's so cool! But how do I find her?" I asked a little confused. "Apparently she likes to appear when someone plays enchanting music from string instruments or those that have the ability to mesmerize. I believe your talent with the ukulele can attract her instead of chasing her because the locals attempted on catching her but the monster she summons flees away with her. Can I count on you to fulfill the mission?" Garnet asked with a smile on her face. "Yes, I am!" I shouted with a determined look on my face as I went to go pack my stuff. I quickly grabbed my Cheeseburger backpack filling it with some snacks, some books and my prized Ukulele before grabbing my mother's sword and stuffing it in there. I quickly ran up to Garnet with a smile on my face while my shirt lifted up revealing my pink Rose Quartz Gem on my stomach where my belly button should be. "Then go champ. If you need me then call me." Garnet answered with a smile as I nodded and got on the warp pad.

I focused on the island that I wanted to go which was Moonlight Island and the warp pad enveloped me in bright light as I flew through the pillar and found myself in the middle of a jungle entrance filled with tropical trees that had tons of fruit and coconuts growing on them. "Whoa! So this is Moonlight Island, home of the Shifting Dancer! It really is midnight here most of the time!" I shouted noticing the night sky and the beautiful stars and moon shining from above giving the island a beautiful glow. "If I remember the note Garnet gave me is that the Shifting Dancer loves to dance by the Travelling Lake which is in the center of the jungle and to only sing when I'm there." I read as I looked at the woods and had a goofy smile on my face. "Time to go into the jungle!" I shouted happily as I took off into the jungle itself but had a strange feeling like I was being watched.

I was walking through the jungle looking at the huge beautiful flowers and the animals of different variety flying or jumping around living in peace. "Man, this jungle is so beautiful and the animals look so happy and joyful. I wonder how the Shifting Dancer would be like. I would love to meet her, I mean she didn't hurt anyone just danced is all." I said to myself as I didn't notice glowing bright mix-match eyes looking at me. After a bit of walking I had found myself in the middle of the jungle and at the very center was a beautiful lake shimmering brightly of different vibrant blue colors as the light of the moon was enchanting it with beautiful magic. "Whoa! This must be the Travelling Lake! I've made it! It looks so beautiful! If I were the Shifting Dancer, I would love coming and dancing here too!" I chuckled as the lake still sparkled brightly as I took out my multicolor ukulele.

Beautiful night on the lake of shining stars. Can you hear the jungles tune singing even from afar? Oh brighten the day of the dark necromancer! Please dance to my tune the Shifting Dancer!

Shifting Dancer will you please dance tonight? Shifting Dancer would you make feel alright? Dance across the starry skies! And let your beauty seen through the world's eyes! Dance elegant as the moon! Dance happily to my tune!

I'm a boy whose head is always in the clouds! But all I want to do is make everyone proud! I want to give the world's gloom a smile! Even if it lasts for awhile! *doesn't notice someone appearing by the lake until I heard sounds of light tapping across the water to see a womanly figure dance on the surface of the water* Shifting Dancer with a heart of light! Please let your beautiful dance bring happiness to the night!

I began to play a solo tune to watch the Shifting Dancer dance. Her frame was just like a human woman but a bit busty, she had long flowing hair that danced elegantly around and with curves, and she looked mostly human like to me but then I saw the differences when her hair moved aside. Her arms were bushy but not her hands, I could see horns on her head with small cub like ears on top with another set of spiky horns, I could see glowing cracks on her chest brightly glowing orange, she had different tails of a dragon, eel like with a huge fin at the end, a long cat like tail with a wolf tail next to it and huge feathers above them, a huge fin on her back that was slightly spiny, and the legs similar to a bear at the beginning but at the bottom was bird like almost like an eagle. Her dance however was enchanting. She had movements similar to Pearl but on a whole other level like she was combining all the dances of the world into one but I knew I had to continue to sing.

Dancing across the water, dancing across the sky! You always make me feel like I could fly! Oh Shifting Dancer will you please dance tonight? Oh Shifting Dancer would you make feel alright? Dance across the starry skies! And let your beauty be seen through the world's eyes! Dance as elegant as the moon! And dance happily to my joyful tune! Oh Shifting Dancer, will you be my friend? Oh Shifting Dancer, can it be to the very end? I sang finishing the song as the music stopped when the dancer stopped dancing. The dancer looked at me from across the lake as I noticed her left eye was yellow and like a wolf's while the other was glowing green like a bear's as she walked across the lake towards me. I didn't move a bit but not because I was scared but it felt so familiar. She finally made across the lake and stood in front of me allowing me to get a better look.

She was at least 6 ft tall with a slender frame, she had light brown skin that looked smooth, her face was beautiful and she had a busty figure, with a pair of short curved bull horns on her head, bear cub like ears, a pair of black pointy dragon like horns, pointy ears, white fur covering the top of her chest and sides of stomach, black rock on underneath her chest like a bra…, the skin on her stomach was black with glowing orange cracks on it but a huge nasty scar on her chest that was X shaped, thick white fur covering her bottom part of her body except the yellow bird legs and feet with black talons, white bulky fur covered arms with blue hands with long sharp claws, a green and yellow sail dorsal fin on her back close to her neck, stripes across her body with feathers on her back, white and brown eagle feathers with the tail of a black dragon, white tiger, white wolf and green eel like fish, long hair that reached to her feet and glowing mismatch eyes that shone with light and instinct with fangs in her mouth.

We looked at each other in the eyes not moving a bit before she got on all fours and began to walk around me and sniffing me. "Hahaha! That tickles!" I chuckled as she got back in front of me but I saw a huge smile on her face. "You want to be friends?" She asked with a beautiful soft and calm voice as I just giggled. "Yes! My name is Steven Universe and I want to be your friend. What's your name?" I asked with a smile on my face. "My name is Lunalyla, young Steven. I am the Shifting Dancer of Moonlight Island. You've come to see me?" Lunalyla asked as I nodded. "Yeah. People say you've been dancing a lot lately. Is there something wrong?" I asked a little curious. "Is that so? Well, it's a tribute of mine to the King of Traveller's Lake. They say a beautiful god of travel dwells in this beautiful lake and is always blessed by the kind heart of the Moon Goddess in the skies above. They say this lake can lead anyone anywhere. Everyday I come to the lake and dance for the God of Travels to bring peace to the island and guide the people to their way of life." Lunalyla explained kindly as I smiled.

"So that's it? That's very kind of you! I've got to say your dancing is so beautiful when I watched it made me so happy like my worries just drifted away." I chuckled as Lunalyla chuckled. "Thank you Steven. You're very kind and the first person to never try to hunt me before. I've always been targeted by poachers who want me to perform dances to their clients for the rest of my life but I've never been caught before because I am the Shifting Dancer." Lunalyla answered with a soft twirl. "Hey Lunalyla, does the lake glowing brighter mean the tribute was a success?" I asked as Lunalyla looked surprised as the water from the lake was glowing brighter. "That's never happened before. I need to check this out. Steven...how long can you hold your breath?" Lunalyla asked a little worriedly. "A long time...are we exploring the lake?! You're going to show me your summoning dance?!" I asked excitedly with stars in my eyes.

"It's not what you think. Steven get close to the water and watch me underneath it." Lunalyla answered as she headed into the water walking in but floating a little below the surface for only her fin to stick out as I approached the water. Lunalyla began to dance elegantly through swimming motions like as if the water belonged to her then suddenly she began to change. Her body's feature began to melt away like flowing petals as her skin, fur and feathers were slimy green scales, her hands and feet were webbed and fish like, her stomach was covered in light green scales and her face morphed to that of a fishman but mostly fish. She stopped dancing as she transformed into a fish like Mermaid. "You don't summon things! You transform into the creatures! That is so cool!" I shouted as I noticed her eyes were yellow and serpent like while teeth stuck out of her jaw and her hair was now jellyfish like thin tentacles or fins. She motioned me to get on and I got on her back as I took a deep breath.

She dove into the water and began to swim down into the lake as it was illuminated by a beautiful bright rainbow light. (Whoa! This is so incredible! It's like an underwater star show in here!) I thought as Lunalyla dove down deeper before we saw something at the bottom glowing even brighter. "What's that?" Lunalyla asked with a slightly screech or fish like voice but still didn't ruin her beautiful voice. We arrived at the bottom to see a beautiful yellow pearl shining with complete brilliance. "Is that the source of the light?" Lunalyla asked as she approached it. Suddenly my gem began to glow brightly along with the X shaped mark on Lunalyla's chest causing the pearl to glow even brighter before we found ourselves engulfed in the light. We had now found ourselves flying through a stream of light and out of the water as Lunalyla quickly changed back to her normal and grabbed me before she wrapped her hair around us in the shape of a ball and next thing I knew there was a loud crash.

Lunalyla's hair unwrapped us as we looked around to see we were in an alleyway of some sort that seemed a bit dark despite the orange lights bringing the place light. We had found ourselves in a town but I know that Beach City doesn't have red clay dirt. "Are you okay, Steven?" Lunalyla asked as I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine but where are we?" I asked as I looked around at the trashy alley that smelled horrible. "I'd never thought I would be in a "city" before. Doesn't smell pleasant as my home island." Lunalyla answered before her ears perked up. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A loud male voice shouted as we turned around by the shout to see a buff yet slightly thin police officer with light peach skin, blue eyes and black short hair wearing a blue police uniform but no hat with blue shirt,black pants and black boots who was around Lunalyla's height pointing a gun at Lunalyla.

Lunalyla turned around as the man flinched in slight terror. "What in the world are you? Some new breed of Kaiju? Whatever you are stay away from the boy!" The cop shouted as he aimed the gun at Lunalyla's chest. "No! Don't hurt her!" I shouted as I jumped in front of Lunalyla defending her while surprising the man. "What are you doing kid?! That's a bloody Kaiju right behind you! That thing will kill you if you don't get out of the way!" The cop shouted as he wanted me to come over. "NOOOOO! She's not a killer! She's a dancer and she wouldn't hurt anyone!" I shouted as they both looked shocked until Lunalyla noticed rubble from above came loose and was coming down towards the cop. "Look out!" We shouted as we charged towards him. Lunalyla shielded him and me with her hair while I created a pink bubble around us for extra protection protecting us from the rubble.

The rubble shattered to pieces as I undid my shield and Lunalyla unwrapped her hair while the cop looked completely surprised. "A Kaiju never tries to save someone yet you did but why did the kid's stomach glowed? Who are you people?" The cop asked stunned putting his gun down while Lunalyla just smiled. "My name is Lunalyla, the Shifting Dancer of Moonlight Island." Lunalyla answered kindly helping the man up. "And my name is Steven Universe and I'm a Crystal Gem!" I shouted determined as the cop looked at us surprised. "Thanks for saving me Lunalyla and Steven. My name is Officer Daniel Collins, I'm one of the Nevada officers of Herbert Hoover city." Daniel explained as we looked surprised completely. "Well, Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I stated as we were shocked from the development.


	2. Ch 2: New World, New School

Chapter 2: New world, New school

After ending the misunderstanding between Officer Daniel about Lunalyla, he decided to take us to his home a bit far from the alley. The car ride was a carnival of questions. "So Steven's mother was an alien woman called a Gem and his dad is human but his mother gave up her Gem and form to keep you alive and given magical powers while protecting the world from monsters with 5 other Gems, a girl and a magical pink lion." Daniel explained as I nodded yes. "While Lunalyla claims to be a human blessed by beast gods to protect the island and performs mystical dances that bless others and transforms her to a variety of creatures." Daniel stated as Lunalyla agreed. "And Steven was a sent on a mission to find you and somehow you guys ended up in Nevada with no clue how you got there." Daniel explained as we summed it up.

"You know how weird that is right but you guys are living proof from what you both did and the Gem in Steven's stomach. Well. Now it's time to tell you about this place. The human race has been fighting gigantic monsters known as Kaiju. The Kaiju came from everywhere destroying cities and wreaking havoc alongside their dragon King Belloc. 16 years ago when Belloc was seen he ravaged a city before suddenly retreating until what happened a mission a month ago when he reappeared. Luckily M.E.G.T.A.F managed to capture him but we are still attacked by Kaiju but mostly in this town. I can't leave you guys or they will surely capture you and do who knows what." Daniel explained as we looked shocked.

"Are you going to watch over us, Mr. Daniel? Wouldn't it cause you trouble?" Lunalyla asked a bit concerned and surprised. "Heh. Don't worry, the only ones living in my home are my wife and our two kids. You'll get along with them just fine plus they've always wanted an older sister to look over them plus it'll be suspicious if you guys don't go to school either. By the way, how old are you two?" Daniel explained. "15 years old." We answered in union leaving us a bit surprised. "15, Steven doesn't look like but some people do grow slower. Anyway Lunalyla, can you take a human form? We don't want my family to freak out yet." Daniel asked as I had stars in my eyes. "I do but Steven close your eyes. I don't think you're allowed to see this part until you're more mature." Lunalyla answered as I closed my eyes to hear steaming from the front before someone tapped my arm "You can look now." Lunalyla answered as I opened my eyes to see she was completely human wearing a white shirt and blue skirt but noticed Daniel's face was beet red.

"Whoa, that's so cool Lunalyla but why is Mr Daniel blushing?" I asked as the car stopped and we noticed we were now in a driveway of a two floor house. "We're here kids and please be on your best behavior." Daniel asked as we smiled and the three of us got out of the car and into the house. "Wow, this is a very nice home. It's a bit spacious like my home cavern." Lunalyla stated surprised as we heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and stairs. "Honey, welcome back." A kind female voice as a woman walked into the room. She was around Lunalyla's height with light peach skin, brown eyes, and short blond hair wearing a lavender shirt, blue jeans and black shoes while two kids who were completely identical but one was a boy with short spiky hair and the girl with twin ponytails wearing a pink shirt and white skirt while her brother wore a blue shirt and white shorts.

"Who are your friends, Danny?" Daniel's wife asked with a sweet voice. "Lunalyla and Steven, this is my wife Lillie and our twin children Michael and Sammy. Family, this is Lunalyla and Steven Universe, new additions to the family. They'll stay here until we can find their parents or get them back home." Daniel explained as the twins suddenly ran up to us excitedly. "You're going to be our new brother and sister!? We've been wanting someone new to play with! Your hair is so long and pretty almost like Rapunzel!" Sammy laughed as she was playing with Lunalyla's hair causing me to chuckle while she smiled. "I love your backpack Steven! It makes me want to eat a burger now!" Michael chuckled as I laughed and a goofy grin on my face. "It's nice to meet you two. You seem very nice and well mannered. I bet you're hungry too so come and join us for dinner and you can tell us your story and about yourselves." Lillie answered kindly as we smiled and followed her into the dining room where plates of steak, potatoes, corn and green beans were placed on the large table.

We were now currently eating the meal that Lillie had meet and the food tasted really good too. "So Lunalyla, tell us where you're from? I heard from Danny that you've lived alone." Lillie asked curiously. "I'm a Ritual Dancer for my island. I perform dances for ceremonies and a variety of traditions mostly to bring good luck to the island. People call me the Shifting Dancer when they witness my dancing moves but some hallucinate saying that I summon creatures with my dances. I never knew my real parents but was raised by a kind man that lived on the island. He taught me to dance and speak." Lunalyla explained as the twins and I looked surprised. "Really? Can you dance for us, please? I want to see your dancing so bad!" Sammy pleaded as we just chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow, I don't want to cause a mess in the house or keep you guys up at night. The dance of mine can really put people in a trance filling them with bright energy." Lunalyla answered sweetly as some of us chuckled. "What about you Steven? Where are you from?" Michael asked excitedly.

"I'm from Beach City by an ocean state. My dad used to be a musician and now runs a car wash. He taught me to play all kinds of instruments and I was cared by him and my "aunts" Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl who were strong and really kind. My job was to keep everyone in my town very happy in the forms of music or plain joy. My dad and my aunts tell me that I inherited my mother's love for life and everything and also have a pet pink lion." I explained happily as Sammy and Michael had stars in their eyes. "Really? That is so cool! And you actually have a pet lion? Was it born pink or dyed pink?" Michael asked excited as I told him that he was born pink and even showed them a picture of me and Lion. "Aw! He's so cute! I wish I can hug him!" Sammy cooed happily as I chuckled. "Whoa. That's pretty amazing Steven, from the picture you definitely look like good friends." Daniel answered with a smile. "You two are very sweet children and I'm sure we can get you back home but until then we'll make your life happy and peaceful. Daniel recently finished your attendance so you can go to Herbert Hoover High School tomorrow." Lillie explained as the both of us were shocked.

"Really?! That's so amazing! This is going to be the first high school I've ever been! Thank you so much Mr and Mrs Collins!" I chuckled happily as Lunalyla just laughed. "Thank you very much. This is going to be my first time in school since the kind man who raised had me homeschooled. Plus this is going to be my first experience living in the city so I better make the best of it." Lunalyla answered kindly as they just smiled. "Well, we've got a spare room where you can sleep in but there's only one bed though. After school tomorrow, we'll go shopping and get you some new clothes but I have some spare clothes for you Lunalyla so you'll have a proper outfit for tomorrow." Lillie explained as we smiled. After we finished dinner, Daniel had led us to the bedroom upstairs where it was a bit empty except for a spare drawer and a king sized bed enough to fit me and Lunalyla. "Will this be good for now?" Daniel asked kindly. "Yes it will. Thanks Mr. Collins." Lunalyla said. "I need you guys not to use your powers a lot in this town unless needed. I don't want M.E.G.T.A.F. hunting you down for no reason or putting yourselves in danger. Though I heard there's a special student at Hoover High that they've been watching for awhile but he might be in the same boat. Try to talk to him when you can. Goodnight you two." Daniel explained as we nodded and he left the room.

"Time for us to rest Steven. We'll have to get used to place but search for a way home along the way." Lunalyla answered softly as got into the bed but immediately shifted into her normal form while the clothes on her seemingly vanished. I got up on the bed and laid down in front of her only for her to sprout a pair of brown eagle wings and black dragon wings and wrapped them around us with her hair pulling the blanket on us and securing it with her hair. "Goodnight Lunalyla." I whispered as the both of us drifted off into slumber. My mind had drifted into the darkness until I found myself in a temple with Lunalyla on top of a pedestal. "Lunalyla?" I asked as she noticed me and smiled before she split into 9 copies each with a characteristic of her animal parts. Each Lunalyla danced differently from each other as a symbol appeared behind them of a moon, star, fire, water, wind, electricity, earth, darkness and ice like each dance represented an element only to be followed by the spirits of a dragon, wolf, tiger, gorilla, bear, eagle, eel, constellation and bull following them.

I watched the 9 Lunalyla's and spirits dance around the temple as music of different kinds around the world began to play and found myself dancing with them. However I began to notice someone else in the room with us as I looked to see a burning red flaming spirit behind Lunalyla watching her and her copies dancing but looked utterly confused. The rhythm was however ruined as the temple shook causing all of us to stop to see a large shadow above us. Then I found myself back in the bed with Lunalyla noticing that the sun was beaming on us through the window lighting the room with its soft light. "You okay, Steven?" Lunalyla asked as I turned around to see her looking at me with her soft mismatch eyes. "I'm fine but was I in your...dream?" I asked completely surprised as she smiled and nodded yes. "I'm sorry if I invaded your dream, I still don't have control over that power yet but did you notice that flaming spirit with us and the shadow?" I asked as she unwrapped herself from me and sat up on the bed.

"Yes. That flaming spirit must have been the Prince of Flames, an elemental spirit connected to the Beastial Kings but that shadow...might have been one of the kings but I don't know who. In my dreamscape I perform ritual dances to the Kings each for the animal they've given me and the elements which you witnessed. Stone Bear, Light Wolf, Ice Wendigo, Fire Bull, Dark Tiger, Gravity Constellation, Lightning Dragon, Water Eel and Wind Eagle, the powers granted upon me but I'll tell you more but I hear someone coming so I must change back." Lunalyla explained as she incredibly shifted in front of me as her animals features and her clothing reappeared on her after the flash of skin causing me to blush and fall off the bed. "Sorry Steven. Should have told you to look away." Lunalyla answered with a sheepish chuckle as I followed her out of the room.

Lunalyla had gotten showers and gotten dressed for school today. I wore the extra pair of my same outfit while Lunalyla was now wearing a white sweater, blue jeans, and pink shoes that seemed to fit her while there was a small bow around the shirt collar. Daniel had decided to drive us to school and led us to a huge school building that was mostly white and crossed with a metal panels for stadiums while we saw tons of teenagers coming in there. "Are you two going to be okay?" Daniel asked as we got out of the car. "We'll be fine, Mr. Collins. We'll stay out of trouble and I'll watch over Steven too. You can go into the office and tell them we're coming. We've got the class sheet you've given us plus the map so we won't get lost." Lunalyla explained. "Yeah! Just leave up to us!" I shouted excitedly completely pumped for my first day of school. "Alright, you two be good and I'll see you after school." Daniel answered as we entered the school and split up.

We were currently walking through the halls of the large school as Lunalyla and I noticed the strange looks that the students were giving us. The guys had heart like expressions in their eyes while the others looked completely confused with a few snickering at me. "Let's ignore them Steven, they clearly don't how to politely react." Lunalyla answered as she held my hand and let her hair sway back and forth as she walked. We've stopped at a classroom in front of us. "This is the classroom we need to be in. Let's go in and say hi." I answered happily as Lunalyla and I walked in together only to be looked at by a certain classmate or classmates.

?Point of View

My name is Duncan Rosenblatt, I'm a 15 year old student that attends Herbert Hoover High in Nevada. I'm a very unique being but I'm not saying anything just yet. I'm a 6 ft 3 in tall orange skinned male with yellowish brown eyes, slightly scale like skin and yellow hair that slid back but was almost ducktail like wearing a green shirt, red open jacket, blue pants and black shoes. I was currently sitting in my seat in English class next to my friend Kenny Rogers who was my age but a few inches shorter than with pasty skin, brown eyes, and short black hair wearing a gray shirt, black pants and shoes but also in a classroom with my friend Isabelle was around Kenny's height and age with light tan skin, brown eyes and brown hair in a wild ponytail wearing a blue and white striped shirt, blue skirt and black shoes then finally Jenna who was the same age with light peach skin, light blond short hair, and blue eyes wearing a pink shirt, yellow jacket, blue skirt and black heels.

I was sitting in class waiting for the teacher to start her lesson when Kenny began whispering to me. "Hey Duncan, have you heard? We're getting two new classmates today." Kenny whispered as I looked at him surprised. "Really? I thought they said there won't be anymore extra students." I asked a little confused. "Well. They were last arrivals before they stopped for the semester. I wonder how they'll be like. I hope they aren't going to end up like Troy." Kenny joked as I chuckled until the teacher clapped the ruler in her hand. "Attention students, we've got two new classmates joining us today. I want you to be on your best behavior and treat them with respect. You two can come in." The teacher answered as two students walked in and we all thought we were dreaming. The first student to walk in was a beautiful girl at least my height with light brown skin, green eyes and hair so long that it reached her feet but didn't touch the ground with beauty that no one could compare and was busty while the second was a boy at least half her size that seemed chubby and child looking with light peach skin, curly afro like black hair and brown eyes. The guys in the back began to wolf whistle the girl and got really wild up but she just ignored them and focused the boy holding her hands.

"Students settle down! This is our new students so let them introduce themselves." The teacher answered as we paid attention to the new kids. "My name is Lunalyla Runaculeo Universe, it's nice to meet everyone." Lunalyla answered as the other guys were going gaga for her. "Hello everybody! My name is Steven Universe! It's very nice to meet you guys and I hope that we can be friends!" Steven answered happily as some of the guys in the back were snickering while one kid stated why there was a child in the classroom. "Steven isn't a child. He is 15 years old despite his appearance so I wish you to treat my brother with respect." Lunalyla answered as the guys shut up and let the two sit in their seats. Lunalyla sat next to Isabel and her brother while Steven sat on the other side of me and placed down his cheeseburger shaped backpack. I immediately knew this kid was going to be targeted by Troy and his group bullies so it meant I had to protect him from them.

"Hey there. I'm Duncan, this is your first time here?" I asked kindly as Steven looked at me with actual stars in his eyes which I thought he was having a serious medical issue right there. "Yes. My name is Steven and it's nice to meet you Duncan, I look your orange skin by the way. It looks cool and suits you." Steven answered with a smile as I looked completely surprised at him. No one had immediately accepted my strange skin color yet alone compliment it. Was he really 15 years old? His sister seemed more mature than him but she seemed different too. I don't know why but she doesn't seem all that human however she was really beautiful though having hair that long might be an issue. I then noticed something. She had accidently dropped her pencil but instead of bending down I saw her hair began to inch towards the pencil and grabbed it before lifting it to her hand and she started to right. I rubbed my eyes thinking I was imagining what happened because no way in heck can someone or Kaiju can do that. I needed to keep an eye on her.

The class had ended and everyone got out to head to their next class. I was heading to mine with Kenny and noticed the Universe siblings were heading there also. "Duncan, you've been staring at those two for the whole period. What's up?" Kenny asked as we were now joined by Jenna and Isabel. "Yeah. You've been acting weird when they walked in. Is your Kaiju sense tingling?" Isabel asked as I smirked from the comment. "Steven actually complimented me on my orange scaly skin and wasn't surprised, disgusted or anything like he was used to something like this." I answered as Jenna looked confused. "Why? That was very nice of him though he does seem way younger than he looks but at least he accepts you." Jenna explained noticing I was overthinking things. "Yeah plus his sister was pretty beautiful too. I'm surprised they're related. She seemed like the opposite of him and looked like an angel from the Amazon with that long hair of hers." Kenny answered with a smile on his face. "Yeah but she dropped her pencil and her hair automatically picked it up for her like it had a mind of its own." I stated as they looked completely surprised.

"Really? You think the new girl might be like you? That Steven and Lunalyla are hiding something?" Kenny asked a bit surprised. "Yeah and I pretty sure that Troy and his goons are going to target them, Lunalyla for harassment and Steven for bullying practice." I answered and speak of the Devil there was Troy and his goons approaching the siblings. (This won't be good.) I thought as I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Lunalyla's Point of View

Steven and I were peacefully walking to our next class while I noticed Duncan seemed to think I wasn't normal and me to him as well but my thoughts were pushed away when a sensed a group of bad souls coming our way. It was a group of thuggish looking teenage boys and their leader who was around Duncan's fight with light peach skin, brown eyes and brown hair with a muscular build wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. "Stay close Steven." I whispered to Steven as the group of bullies approached. "Well hey there beautiful. What's an angel like you walking with this shrimp and pieces of trash when you should be with yours truly, Troy?" Troy asked as I was already pissed at him. "Why are you treating people like that? They're living beings you know." Steven answered as Troy just glared at Steven. "And what you going to do about it shrimp? I bet you've just got in on a fluke and you look utterly stupid like a disco reject." Troy chuckled as his goons laughed while Steven and I were annoyed.

My eyes had flashed their mismatch color as my hair came to life and sweep and whipped against the bullies' legs causing all of them to fall on the ground while my hair retreated unnoticed. "Listen to me, King of Garbage. You better leave me and my little brother alone or you'll find yourselves being hanged from the walls by your entrails with horrified faces sketched onto you and clutching to your hearts splattered in blood. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I threatened as all of the bullies had looks of pure disturbed horror before inching back and taking off in a group of squirrels running from a cat while Steven looked completely terrified at me. "Lunalyla can get really scary." Steven muttered shivering while I calmed him with a heartwarming smile. "Don't worry. I wouldn't do something like that but at least it got them off our backs." I answered kindly as Steven calmed down and nodded before putting his smile back on. "Remind me not to get you mad but nice way to get rid of those jerks." A familiar voice answered as we turned to see Duncan and his friends Isabel, Kennn and Jenna coming towards us.

"Hello Rosenblatt san, what can I do for you and your friends?" I asked kindly as Duncan just scratched his head a bit embarrassed. "Just Duncan is fine but how did you know my last name?" Duncan asked a little surprised. "I overheard when heading to class. Doesn't look like it but I've got incredible hearing." I explained with a smile. "We're just glad you guys are okay but I didn't expect someone like you to be quite terrifying Lunalyla. You literally made the school's bullies run off like terrified mice and nice trick with your hair back there." Isabel explained as I looked bit surprised before shrugging. "You saw my technique haven't you? Good eye and I have one too Duncan. It's not natural for someone to born with orange scale covered skin maybe we can chat." I stated as Duncan looked shocked before giving me a scowl. "I know! Let's talk about it at lunch like buddies do! That's what we are after all, buddies!" Steven cheered happily as I giggled and patted his head. "Okay. We'll talk at lunchtime. See you then guys." Jenna answered as we headed off to our classes. I guess there are secrets in this school after all but how serious are they?


	3. Ch 3: Dance of the Wendigo

Chapter 3: Dance of the Wendigo

Second period had ended quickly for us as lunch time had rolled in. I haven't noticed Troy and his goons approached us again but I know they are going to be pretty much hunting for me and targeting Steven so I had to be on my guard. Steven and I had walked into the lunchroom to spot Duncan and his friends sitting at a table with a little distance from the others like the others were avoiding them. "Hey! There's Duncan! Let's go sit with them!" Steven shouted excitedly as I chuckled but sensed something coming straight for me in multiple rounds but mainly at Steven. "Move Steven." I said as Steven got out of the way and I noticed some garbage and food was flying towards me as someone shouted no but I just smiled. I began to go through the motions of a different and more Himalayan dance as I used it to dodge the incoming projectiles with ease and grace leading with a twirl to a quick handstand flip and etc. I dodged all of the trash and gave a twirl and pose before bowing while everyone was staring at me.

Suddenly the whole lunchroom was filled with applause as I bowed in respect and left to the table sitting by a shocked Duncan and Steven. "Whoa. That. was. AWESOME! That was an incredible dance! You dodged all of that garbage with ballet. Pretty cool." Kenny answered as I smiled. "That wasn't ballet, it was a traditional Himalayan dance." I corrected. "Yeah but how the heck did you do that with a dance? That's virtually impossible and strange." Duncan asked a little interested. "A dance can be turned into a strong fighting style for defense or brutal offense depending on the dance and how you move. A dance is a technique that can make anyone a hard target to hit but holds more power. I know these dances because I am the Ritual Dancer for my home, Moonlight Island." I explained as they looked surprised. "So what are you?" Duncan asked as I had a neutral scowl. "The question is what are you? Or should I say Kaijun." I stated as Duncan and the others looked completely shocked. "Wait...WHAT?! Duncan, you're a Kaijun?! Um...what's a Kaijun?" Steven asked as I giggled while the others sweatdropped.

"A Kaijun is someone who is half Kaiju and human since the term is Kaijun-Kaiju Human. I knew from the look of our scales and that flash of yellow dragon eyes earlier." I explained as Steven literally had a constellation of stars in his eyes. "You're half Kaiju and human? That's so cool!" Steven stated in awe as Duncan looked completely surprised at the reaction. "Why are you acting like that? Just who are you guys?" Duncan asked a bit frustrated. "I am a Shifting Dancer, a human blessed with the powers of the Bestial Gods but a special control over my hair to use as a sword or shield however I'll lead the rest for you to find out." I explained as my hair transformed into a hand then waved at them before returning to normal. "And I'm a Crystal Gem! I'm half Gem from my mom's side and human from my dad's side. I protect the world from magical artifacts and monsters. See?" Steven explained as he lifted his shirt without no one's notice showing his Gem to Duncan and his friends surprising them.

"Dude. You've got a crystal for a belly button. Doesn't that feel weird and can I touch it?" Isabel asked excited as Steven giggled when she touched it but maneuvered her hand underneath the table to avoid any strange looks. I was about to speak before Duncan opened his lunch bag which was filled with charcoal and ate a piece from the bag whole distracting us. "Whoa! You eat charcoal? That is so cool and crazy. I wonder how it tastes like?" Steven asked a little curious as we all just smiled. "You're just a bundle of joy aren't you? You never have a frown on your face." Jenna asked a little impressed. "Well, my dad and my "aunts" told me I inherited my mother's love for life and everything calling me a Happiness Incarnation especially when I play my ukulele." Steven explained kindly. "You play the ukulele? That's a little Elvis going around there." Kenny answered with a smile.

"By the way, do you guys want to join us for the Halloween Party coming up? We're going in costumes and we thought you guys can join us. How does that sound?" Isabel asked as Steven had stars in his eyes again surprising Kenny. "Is that a medical issue? I mean his eyes are literally stars." Kenny asked as Duncan called it. "We would love too! I love Halloween and costume parties!" Steven shouted excitedly. "That sounds like fun. I've got some costume ideas I can do(or come as my normal self)." I answered as Steven asked what they were going to be for Halloween. "I'm going to be a Mummy." Kenny stated. "I'm going as a Snow Woman or Yuki-Onna." Isabel answered excitedly. "I'll go as Princess Peach.{Couldn't resist! XD}" Jenna said with a blush. "I'll go as a Kaiju or basically my Kaiju form." Duncan answered as Steven literally leaped out his seat and shouted "YEAH!"

"I'll go as an Ice Ritual Dancer." I answered as we looked at the excited Steven. "I know who to go as but I'm not telling until you see it!" Steven stated as he had a giant smile on his face. "Well the dance is in two days. We can go costume shopping. Duncan and Kenny can help Steven get what he needs for his costume while Jenna and I will get Lunalyla's costume together." Isabel answered as we smiled and nodded. "Then it's settled. Let's begin after school but I'm leaving my brother in your hands Duncan and if he gets hurt then you're going to be scalped like a Red Indian." I stated with a wicked smile as Duncan looked a bit terrified. "Got it." Duncan answered as lunchtime had ended. The school day had went by fast as we got out. I explained to Daniel about our plans with Duncan and his friends and he understood but knew he was in hot water with me about hiding the fact about Duncan and then I met up with Duncan and his friends in front of the school.

"My mother will be driving me and Kenny to a costume shop so Steven can ride with us." Duncan stated as Steven looked excited to ride with Duncan. "I guess I'll be going with Jenna and Isabel. I don't mind at all plus it'll give Steven more time to learn about this state and me getting more used to the city." I explained with a smile as two cars pulled up signaling that it was time to go. "We'll take you to your house afterwards but until then." Kenny answered as we went into different cars and drove off. The car I was in took us to the middle of the busy mall and dropped us off in front of the entrance. "So this is a mall? It's definitely big, a little too big for people's needs." I answered as the two girls giggled. "I know right? You've got a bit of a rustic charm about you." Isabel asked a bit interested as I nodded. "Why don't we go to the Spooks Livid Dead Costume Shop in the mall? They've got tons of stuff for costumes." Jenna explained as I nodded and followed them through the mall. The mall was packed with tons of different stores and restaurants and a lot of people as all of the males in the mall just looked at me with hearts in their eyes.

"I guess you're what guys considered a goddess of beauty because all of the men are just staring at you. Must suck to be the center of attention a lot." Jenna answered. "Yeah. The people from my island were more respectable to me than these men. They look at me like a lion does to a steak but I can handle my own." I said as my hair flicked and swayed before stopping. "I wish I can go that with my hair. Turn it into a whip and whip a flirty guy with it." Isabel chuckled as we giggled before entering the store. The store was decorated with a variety of different costumes and costume parts with spider web, skulls, skeletons, and bat decorations around while having props to sell as well. A employee dressed as a vampire walked up to us. "Welcome to Spooks Livid Dead! What can I do for you beauties for your halloween needs?" The employee asked as we looked at each other.

"We came here looking for costumes and costume parts. I need a Princess Peach costume, my friend Isabel needs some stuff for a Snow Woman costume and so does Lunalyla. Can you lead us to the material section?" Jenna explained as the man nodded with a smile and took us to the material section. "I'll get your Princess Peach costume real quick so take your time looking around." The employee answered as he left us. "Let's look for my costume material." I stated showing them a sketch of my costume as they had big smiles on their faces. "I can't wait to see the look on the guys faces when they see us." Isabel chuckled. Meanwhile with Steven and the others…

Steven's Point of View

Duncan's mother was driving us to a costume novelty shop around the outskirts of town. Duncan's mother Margaret had light peach skin, brown eyes, and red hair wearing a white shirt, lavender coat and black pants and heels with a pink jewel necklace around her neck. She was beautiful and really kind especially when I told her what I was. "So Steven, who are you planning to go as? I bet you've got a lot of days from the experience you have on your adventures with your aunts." Margaret asked sweetly. "Yeah. We keep asking him but he wouldn't tell us anything." Kenny stated as I smiled. "It's my secret but I can tell you Miss. Rosenblatt!" I chuckled happily as I was currently tuning my ukulele. "That's so not fair Steven. You've got at least have us in on it." Duncan muttered as I just shrugged. "Okay. I'm going as one of my "aunts" but that's it. The rest is a secret." I answered sweetly as Kenny and Duncan were confused.

"You're going as one of your aunts? Why do you consider that a costume?" Kenny asked but I told them my aunts were Crystal Gems too which just satisfies them. "That sounds pretty nice. I can help get your costume materials without Duncan and Kenny watching so it'll be an extra surprise." Margaret answered kindly as I cheered while Duncan and Kenny deadpanned. "Don't worry guys! You'll be the first ones to see me in costume! The girls will see it after you if that'll make you feel better." I stated as they just smiled. "Why don't we bring Steven back to our house after school that day? So his costume will be a surprise to the girls." Duncan asked his mother as she smiled. We arrived at the costume shop as Duncan and Kenny rushed in with me but not after I gave Margaret a list of my costume props. "A square afro? That's sounds like it'll be fun to wear and make." Margaret answered. 2 days later…

I was currently dropped off at Duncan's house by Daniel while Lunalyla was currently at Jenna's house. I was holding a bag filled with my costume props well most of them except for the square afro. I went to the door and knocked. "Anyway home?" I asked as the door opened to leave me a surprise. Duncan was standing there but didn't look like him! His skin was now dragon patterned like covered in a slight reddish orange scales, his chest was contorted to a orange diamond gem in the center that was glowing like fire, his hair was sticking up and the base of it was being held up by a crown of orange brown horns, his eyes were yellow and dragon like while his teeth were fangs, his hands and wrist were red and slightly spiked as he had dark red claws, he had a pair of red and white stripe sail like dragon wings on his back, his now only wearing black jeans and his feet were red and had black nails just like his hands. "Hey Steven, glad to see you!" Duncan answered as his voice sounded a bit monstrous and rough. "Dude...That is the most awesome form I've ever seen! You look so awesome and epic!" I shouted at the top of my lungs excited as Duncan was surprised before laughing. "You're the first one to not think I'm terrifying. You're a very kind boy." Duncan answered as he welcomed me into the home.

I saw Kenny dressed up as an awesome mummy and he literally had powdered himself to make himself look even more authenticate. "Awesome costume Kenny! You look like a real live mummy!" I cheered as Kenny smiled and Margaret who was dressed as a witch with black dress and black witch holding a broom approached me. "Hey Steven! Ready to get your costume on? I've got your little prop and stuff finished and Duncan didn't even look." Margaret chuckled as I smiled. "Thanks! Let's get it started!" I laughed as I followed Duncan's mom to the bathroom. 15 minutes later… Duncan and Kenny were waiting out the door when Margaret came out. "Gentlemen, let me introduce to you, Garnet!" Margaret cheered as I walked out of the bathroom as Duncan and Kenny stood there wide eyed from my costume. I was literally dressed up as Garnet with reddish pink makeup on my face, neck and hands, a purple pupil eyeball underneath the shades with blue and red contacts in my eyes, I was in a jumpsuit similar to Garnet's which Margaret and I helped decorate and had a special mechanism on the suit arms which was tied to purple gauntlets with a star on it.

"Steven just brought back disco as hardcore." Kenny stated surprised with a smile on his face. "Dude. How the heck can you pull off a square afro? I mean...who in the world has a square shaped afro?!" Duncan asked surprised but happily. "Garnet does! Her afro is so big that I can lay on top of it! She is awesome when it comes to her gauntlets! It's awesome to watch her fight with them! She's the coolest aunt I have!" I giggled as Duncan and Kenny just high fived me. "Alright. Duncan, Kenny, are you ready for a serious mission?" I asked impersonating Garnet as the two laughed. "By the way, those Garnet actually have three eyes?" Margaret asked as I said yes surprising them as we headed to the car. Margaret had driven us to Jenna's house and we saw the girls in their costumes while we flipped when we saw Lunalyla's outfit.

Jenna was wearing a long pink frilly princess dress with a long blond wig, a small crown on her head, white gloves, pink heels and was holding a pink umbrella in her hands which made her look exactly like Peach. Isabel had her hair bleached white and out of a ponytail letting it flow, white makeup on her face to make her skin look much lighter with blue touches on her eyes and cheeks, she was wearing a beautiful blue and ice white kimono and blue heels and had a Glacial Clip in her hair but Lunalyla's top them all. Lunalyla was wearing a white thin fluffy wool bra, a flowing white thin skirt that was decorated with silver snowflakes, she had see-through white cloth around her arms, a white boa around her neck, thin white see-through cloth on her feet, blue wavy style makeup on her face while her hair was pure white, she had thin white fur on her arms but the others thought it was part of her costume and her eyes were now pure blue shining like sapphires. "Hello boys, what do you think?" Lunalyla asked seductively as Kenny and Duncan were blushing like mad.

"You guys look so incredible and beautiful! I love your costumes a whole lot!" I shouted happily as Kenny and Duncan stuttered. "Well thanks Steven! You're pretty sweet other than Mister Bowser still flustered." Jenna joked as I chuckled and Duncan turned embarrassed and still blushing. "Come in girls and watch for the powder. Duncan decided to take advantage of my costume." Kenny muttered as I laughed remembering how Duncan was whacking Kenny's costume releasing a bunch of powder onto the seats but I was lucky to be at the front with Margaret to avoid getting turned white. "Nice afro by the way. Never thought someone can come up with a square afro." Lunalyla answered as I chuckled and we headed to the school. Duncan's arms were currently very close to Lunalyla's thin furred arms causing him to snicker. "Lunalyla, that cloth of yours is so fluffy that it's tickling me." Duncan chuckled as Lunalyla smiled and began to tickle Duncan with her hair causing the Kaijun to burst in laughter causing us to laugh.

After a bit of goofing around in the car we had finally arrived to the gym of the school but I noticed it was missing the roof. "Um, what happened to the roof?" I asked a little puzzled. "Kaiju attack 2 months ago. They've tore the roof off the gym until I chased them off out of town." Duncan answered as we looked surprised but nodded. We had entered the gym to see it was perfectly decorated and everyone was in awesome costumes and the music playing was very energetic. "Come on guys! Let's dance!" I shouted as I ran into the crowd with everyone following in with me while Margaret stayed back from the crowd. "He sure is energetic, like a embodiment of joy." Margaret chuckled to herself with a smile on her face. Lunalyla and I had gotten into the spotlight and began to dance in front of the crowd. I was dancing similar to that of Garnet but much better with Lunalyla's help while Lunalyla was performing a little hip-hop dance to the music.

"Wow. I didn't know Steven can dance like that. Makes me want to join in!" Isabel chuckled as she ran into the spotlight and started dancing too. "First time she dances without Duncan being alone. He's a miracle worker." Kenny chuckled as he followed us along with Duncan and Jenna. Our spotlight was going good for a while we decided to split up and dancing on other parts. The dance was going pretty good until a loud monster like roar echoed from the distance causing everyone to go silent, the music stop and no one was dancing. "What was that?" I asked as Duncan grew tense a giant monstrous flyman hybrid rose up in front of us. "KAIJU!" A bunch of teenagers shouted as everyone began to flee and left the gym in less than a second leaving me, Duncan, Jenna, Margaret, Kenny, Isabel and Lunalyla in there. "That's a Kaiju?! It's huge!" I shouted stunned as Lunalyla began to giggle as she walked in front of us. "Lunalyla?" Kenny asked a little surprised.

"It's been awhile since I've fought and this fly Kaiju would be a perfect dummy. Why don't I introduce it to the icy Wendigo?" Lunalyla asked as my eyes turned into stars. "You mean you're going to…?!" I shouted in awe as Lunalyla nodded. "Yep! Hey Fly Monster! I've got a dance for you!" Lunalyla shouted as she began to perform her Himalayan dance which she dubbed Dance of the Wendigo. "What's she doing?" Duncan asked but his question was answered when Lunalyla began to transform in front of us. "She's...TRANSFORMING!" My friends shouted surprised.

She began to grow as she went through the movements as her arms began to be encased in ice as they erupted from it in the form of huge fur covered ape like arms with those blue clawed hands of hers, her body expanded in bulk as it was encased in ice before freeing itself and looking like a ape's but with a blue skinned muscular yet thin chest covered in thick white fur except for the gash on her chest, her feet grew and froze until they freed themselves and were covered in white thick fur except for her blue feet, her face began to morph to be slightly monkey like but retained her beauty as the rest of her body froze over until she began to howl and shake breaking off the ice until she had fully transformed into a giant white yeti. Her clothes had faded into her yeti like body leaving no trace of it behind. Now there was a Wendigo in giant Kaiju's path.


	4. Ch 4: Kaiju Rumble! Shine Steven!

Chapter 4: Kaiju Rumble! Shine Steven!

Duncan's Point of View

I couldn't believe what I just saw. My friends and I had just saw the most beautiful girl in school dance and transformed into a giant white yeti. "She transformed...into a Wendigo." My mom said surprised looking at the transformed Lunalyla. "What's a Wendigo? Some kind of Kaiju?" Kenny asked surprised. "A Wendigo is mythological creature part of a Native American to Himalayan legend. In the Native American legend, they say the Wendigo was demon of gluttony that feasted on human flesh and the more they eat the bigger they get so they were greed and gluttony but in Himalayan legend, they were mythical beasts who were embodiments of ice taking the form of mostly gorillas but man as well. They say the breath of Wendigo can freeze a person's soul solid and they emerged from within blizzards but some who angered the Wendigo will be cursed to become one until they please the Wendigo's wrath. You can tell if someone's a Wendigo if they are cold to the touch or their breath freezes water." Isabel explained as we looked shocked. "You mean the girl everyone is crushing is a giant ice ape? Whoa, wait til Troy finds out but why is she a Wendigo and why is she here? There's not Wendigos from where she told me." Jenna asked surprised.

"I'll explain to you later but I suggest those who can't fight, get out of here. You'll be in the way and endangered if you stay. Steven...bubble them like you bubbled me." Lunalya asked with a ape like voice but still sounded like herself. "This is my fight! Stay out of it!" I howled in anger and annoyance. "I'm afraid not. Steven bubble them." Lunalyla asked as Steven looked surprised before nodding. He faced his arms towards me and my friends and mother and suddenly we found ourselves in a huge pink bubble of some sort. "What in the world?!" I howled as I began to slam on the bubble. "It's my job to protect you and I have to do it!" Lunalyla howled as she grabbed the bubble and launched us into the air and into the school parking lot away from the Kaiju. "LUNALYLA!" I howled in rage as she was out of sight.

Lunalyla's Point of View

After I made Duncan and the others left the scene, Steven and I had a good look at the Kaiju. It had the face of a fly with fangs gaping from its maw, black and yellow patterned fly eyes that had its own slit in each section, a twisted human yet exoskeleton body with talons gutting out from the sides, pincer like arms with claws the size of cranes and a thorax and 6 legged body each with giant bladed talons to keep it up. I looked down at Steven, he was bit nervous but his face hardened in determination. "Steven, do you know to fight?" I asked as he looked at me. "Yeah! I don't have my sword but I still have my mother's weapon!" Steven shouted as his gem glowed creating a beautiful pink energy shield with a thorn vine pattern on the front and a rose emblem on the center. "A shield? That'll come in handy for this fight but watch out because the Kaiju is coming right at us." I warned as the Kaiju got impatient and sliced it's big talons right at us.

Steven and I quickly jumped high into the air avoiding the giant scythe as the both of us landed on top of the blade and ran up the Kaiju's huge arm as icy mist began to envelope my fist. "Frost Punch!" I howled as I delivered a powerful punch to the Kaiju freezing its cheek while Steven assisted me by bashing his shield into the monster sending it flying back a good distance from the gym. I quickly grabbed Steven and leapt launched myself from the corner of the gym's wall to land in front of the launched Kaiju. Apparently there were destroyed buildings around that made pillars which scattered across the battlefield. "Those can be useful." I muttered as the fly Kaiju got up and was mad. It began to spit acid at us. "I've got this!" Steven shouted as he quickly expanded his shield protecting the both of us from the flying acid as the Kaiju stopped its corrosive assault. "We need to do something about that mouth. Steven, can you create a shield around the Kaiju's mouth? I've got an idea." I asked as Steven shrunk his shield and nodded.

Steven focused as a pink shield guard appeared on the monster's mouth leave it pried shut. "Wendigo's Breath!" I howled as I let out a huge frosty mist breath that began to froze over the shield causing it to freeze and stick to the Kaiju's gaping maw as it struggled to pull the enforced shield off. "Alright!" Steven shouted as I charged towards the Kaiju while Steven jumped off. The both of us grabbed ahold of one of the legs and began to pull at the monster. "You're not doing this without me!" A familiar voice howled as a huge fiery breath crashed into the Kaiju hard knocking it back allowing Steven and I to slam it into the ground hard. We turned to see Duncan had arrived to the scene, very pissed with steam coming out of his mouth. "Duncan, I see you got out of the bubble. You're tough if your able to do that. You may fight but we fight together and I'm not going to let pride take it." I answered as the Kaiju got up and glared at all three of us. It started to go buck wild like an enraged bull jumping and charging everywhere.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Steven howled as something crazy happened. The plant life surviving in the area began to move and twist before shooting out at the Kaiju tying its legs and arms together in the form of huge thick vines. "Steven! You're controlling the plants! How are you doing this?!" Duncan asked completed shocked and surprised. "It's the power of my gem! It happened before but not like this!" Steven shouted shocked. "Don't get distracted Steven. You're the only person keeping it at bay. We need to finish it off so we're counting on you. It's time to shine Garnet-Steven! Shine like the star you are!" I shouted as Steven was shocked before had a determined look on his face as the vines glowed pink becoming harder and stronger as the petals on the plants turned pink. "It's time we end this dance! Sacred Beastial God of Ice, bring the blizzard of your strength unto me!" I shouted as I began to do my Himalayan dance while glowing light blue runes covered my body followed by a icy snowflake array around the whole battlefield.

The sky began to change as dark clouds appeared around the sky raining down thick snow that swirled around me and the Kaiju faster and faster the more I danced. "Breath of the Beast that freeze." Blue energy begins to flow through the snowstorm around me. "Stop this unholy disease." The energy and snow began to take the form of arms. "God of Ice and Snow." A body emerges of blue snow. "Bring us the cold of tomorrow!" The snow and energy takes the form a beast like wolf/orca creature. "Dance of the Wendigo: Akhlut's Taboo!" I howled as the icy spirit demon leaped onto the Kaiju along with the snow freezing it solid in glow blue ice. "Duncan, will you do the honors?" I asked as Duncan had a smile on his face. "Stay out of my town!" Duncan howled as he was enveloped in flames as he charged and slammed into the ice statue sending it flying across the canyon. The snow clouds, array and runes vanished as I panted a bit before shrinking returning to my normal form.

"Lunalyla!" Steven shouted as the flames died out and the two approached me. "I'm fine. It's been a long time since I invoked a Beastial Dance so I just need a few moments but I'll be fine. I need some ice." I explained as Steven looked around and picked a piece of ice off the ground. "It might be a bit dirty but here you go." Steven said as I took the ice and ate it whole. "What?!" The two of them shouted as icy mist spewed from me before I got up and stretched. "Much better!" I laughed happily. "Just what happened and what are you?! Is that what you really look like?" Duncan asked surprised as he returned to normal. "Yes. This is my true form, like I told you I am a Shifting Dancer who was blessed by 9 of the Elemental Beastial Gods what you saw was my Wendigo form. Each characteristic of my body represents the god I was blessed by and so if I eat an element I control or just used it can rejuvenate me. And what I did back there was a Beastial Dance, when invoked correctly it can unleash the powers of a Beastial God in battle. Dance of the Wendigo: Akhlut's Taboo can be used to freeze an opponent in ice colder than any subzero blizzard or vacuum of space. It can never melt but it can't kill those trapped inside but don't worry, I didn't make it permanent so the Kaiju will be fine but won't remember the dance." I explained as Steven looked at me with stars in his eyes.

"That's so awesome! You are so cool!" Steven shouted happily. "Actually your cool too. You controlled those plants and snared that monster before it could do anymore damage. Is it a power of yours?" Duncan asked interested. "Yeah but usually I can make plant people like I did with watermelons back home but couldn't control it. Maybe my emotions were in the right mode." Steven explained. "Well. We can talk later but M.E.G.T.A.F. is going to be here in any minute and we don't want them finding you plus we've got to get my mom and my friends out of that pink bubble." Duncan stated as we both smiled while I changed to my human form and we headed back to the school. Authorities had arrived to the scene as cops swarmed the gym and the battlefield where we fought including M.E.G.T.A.F. and Daniel. "Lunalyla! Steven!" Daniel shouted as he approached us. "Daniel!" We shouted excitedly. "Are you guys okay? I saw that Kaiju and crazy blizzard back there! I just hope you're okay!" Daniel asked worriedly.

"We're fine, Duncan had a little help but we're all okay! And the party was really awesome!" Steven shouted happily jumping in joy and punching the air excitedly. "Excuse Officer, I like to speak to the witnesses." A gruff male voice answered as we turned to see a tall light brown skinned man with brown eyes and silver approached us wearing a black and silver battle uniform. "Barnes, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked a bit surprised and nervous. "Who is he? He looks like the gym teacher at this school." I asked a little confused and suspicious. "Good eye and you two must be the new kids. Lunalyla and Steven Universe, you've recently came to school days ago on last call. Didn't expect you to get involved in a Kaiju attack this early. I'm Sergeant Barnes but you can call me Blitz." Barnes explained as I didn't like the bad feeling I was getting from him. "Why are you here? You never pay attention to Duncan's battles that much only go after the Kaiju." Margaret asked sternly and annoyed.

"Usually we don't but when did Duncan can control ice, snow and plants? We went to the battle scene and saw the ground was covered in pink petal flowers and frozen ice. It's too warm for snow and flowers like those don't even grow there. We came to ask Duncan if he seen anything while fighting." Barnes asked as Duncan looked nervous. "I saw a creature of some sort freezing the Kaiju and snaring it with vines. It looked like a gorilla and when it froze the Kaiju solid it took off but it was pink furred." Duncan lied as we knew he was covering for us making up something that wasn't fully true. "A pink ape did this? Jeez, you must have hit your head but we found unusual footprints so we'll take your theory. Goodnight and get home." Barnes explained as he left. "Thanks covering for us Duncan. It would be bad if he found out what we can do." I answered kindly. "Well tonight was fun despite the Kaiju! I'm all tired out so it's time to go home and get some sleep. *yawn*" Steven yawned tiredly as I notice everyone else was exhausted.

"We'll see you guys Monday at school. Have a good night." I answered sweetly as we went our separate ways and headed home. Daniel drove us back to the house as we walked in but I've noticed the twins weren't around. "Hey, where did Sammy and Michael go?" Steven asked a little confused. "Look at me Lunalyla!" A familiar voice shouted as Sammy came out from the hallway dancing and spinning like and dressed as a ballerina wearing a pink outfit and tutu. "I'm a dancer like you!" Sammy shouted joyfully as I chuckled with a smile on my face. "Boo!" Michael shouted as he popped in front of Steven dressed up as a brown werewolf with a beasty scary mask on his face. "Aw!" Steven shouted surprised before readying his boxing gloves for a play fight. "Don't mess with me! I'm Garnet of the Crystal Gems and I'm not going to be stopped by a wolf!" Steven answered in a Garnet impression as the two started to play fight causing us to laugh while Lillie came in dressed like a princess and chuckled at the scene.

"You look so adorable in your costumes and I love the afro Steven. You're very creative to do a square afro and you look lovely Lunalyla. I've got some cookies fresh from the oven for you guys. They're Chocolate Chip and Banana Nut." Lillie answered as I looked really happy and so did Steven and the twins. "Yay!" We shouted as we followed Lillie into the kitchen for some cookies. After we finished our treats, Steven and I got out of our costumes and headed into our room. Steven ran up and lied down on the bed in less than a second. "Lunalyla, this is one of the best Halloween I've ever had without the Gems. I miss them but I know they will find us. Of course Garnet won't be able to keep her Halloween promise though." Steven explained a little sadly. "What's the promise?" I asked a little confused. "She said that I would see a werewolf on Halloween but it's probably too late." Steven sighed but I just giggled. "You want to see a Werewolf my dear Steven? Then let me introduce you to one." I giggled as I began to dance differently similar to that of a Native American as I began to change again.

My skin began to change into gray skin as white fur began to cover my body while my hair turned white, my eyes turned completely yellow and wolf like, my ears transformed into long wolf ears, my mouth changed into a wolf's muzzle giving me wicked wolf fangs and black snout, my arms and hands changed into that a person but also wolf like, my mismatch tails faded until my wolf tail remained, my legs became like a wolf's as my feet were beast like instead of bird like, I grew until I was 2 ft taller and my muscular density increased and I grew long sharp wolf claws from my paws and hands leaving my scar still intact. I let out a loud wolf howl as the moon shined through the bedroom and Steven looked at me surprised and star struck as I finished my dance. "Tonight you'll be sleeping with the wolves." I sweetly said with a slight wolf like voice as Steven had a huge smile on his face as I climbed into the bed and wrapped myself around him while using my hair to cover us with a blanket. "Hahaha. Your so warm and your fur is so soft. Thank you Lunalyla for keeping Garnet's promise." Steven whispered happily. "Goodnight Steven and sweet dreams." I whispered as both of us drifted off into slumber. Meanwhile at a hidden M.E.G.T.A.F. base in the canyons Barnes and a light tan woman with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a lab coat was studying the flowers and ice.

"So what did you find Pytel?" Barnes asked curiously. "Well I've been analyzing the flower first, it appears to be normal but some sort of foreign energy entered its roots causing its change in biology and ability making it stretchable, high growth rate and durable. I'm still analyzing it but it doesn't contain any ape DNA if that's what you're thinking." Pytel explained as Barnes sighed before looking at the chunk of ice in the scanner. "And the ice?" Barnes asked Pytel approached him. "The ice definitely had traces of ape DNA but not an ape discovered in any part of the world if you think there are ice breathing primates roaming around here. The ice has some incredible properties for example when I dropped it into a small cup of hot water, it froze the water with no problem less than a second. However part of this ice came from the clouds while the other part came from an organic source while containing some strange energy in it but not similar to the flower. There are also some traces of other DNA mixed in with this ice so it's going to take a while to fully analyze it." Pytel explained as Barnes scowled.

"You're saying that there were two creatures fighting the Kaiju, not just Duncan did you at least identify the DNA on the flower?" Barnes asked questionably. "Well...I discover some crystal like properties from the flower's petals showing traces of rose quartz crystal." Pytel answered as Barnes looked confused. "You telling me an ape and crystal person did all this? I hope there are more answers than that Pytel. We do have to find the source and neutralize before it becomes a major threat." Barnes answered looking at the ice and flowers before focusing on a screen with mine and Steven's images. (Who or what are you two?) Barnes thought glaring at the scanning module. Scan Complete. Lunalya and Steven Universe not confirmed. No records of existence.


	5. Ch 5: Pumpkin of Undead

Chapter 5: Pumpkin of Undead!

Thank you for waiting! I've got some new chapters and are ready to update but before I go to that the poll results are in! The story that will be posting alongside The Gem and the Hybrid is Pokémon: Son of Wrath! Yep! A crossover of Asura's Wrath and Pokémon! There will be unique characters coming in this chapter and later on for this story and I'll ask you this at the end of this chapter so answer and head to a new poll that will be placed on my page. What it means will be a secret until the poll ends! So stay tune!

Steven's Point of View

Morning had come as the sun's rays shined through our window and onto me and the Werewolf form Lunalyla causing me to twitch in my sleep. "*yawn* Morning already? Time to wake up Lunalyla." I asked as Lunalyla began to twitch and move before she opened those wolf eyes of hers and let out an animalistic yawn. "Lunalyla? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked as we slowly turned to see Sammy and Michael were in the room with us. "Uh oh." I stated as Lunalyla looked as shocked as I was before she sighed. "Yes Michael and Sammy, it's me. Um, surprise?" Lunalyla asked a little nervous as the twins jaws dropped and they had huge smiles plastered on their faces. "Oh my gosh! Our sister is a Werewolf! That is so cool!" Michael shouted as Lunalyla rushed and placed her fingers onto the twin's mouths. "Sh! Not so loud." Lunalyla answered quietly taking her fingers off while the twins were still smiling.

"Yes. I'm a Werewolf or part Werewolf but don't tell anyone. I'm a good werewolf though and don't harm people but how long were you here?" Lunalyla asked as the twins looked at each other before answering. "We wanted to wake you up for breakfast and when we walked in we saw you as a huge wolf covering up Steven in your sleep or cuddling to be exact. We watched you until just now." Sammy answered as Lunalyla sighed. "Well, there's our answer but at least you didn't flip or tell your mother. That's good!" I answered happily as the twins nodded. "So what it's like to be a werewolf? Do you shed or get fleas?" Michael asked as Lunalyla sweatdropped before chuckling. "No, look. I'll answer your questions later okay? I promise to answer them and show you what else I can do." Lunalyla answered as the twins squealed with joy. "Alright but you have to give us a piggyback ride tonight as a Werewolf!" Sammy giggled as she and her twin took off downstairs. Lunalyla quickly shifted back to her human form with me closing my eyes this time.

"Well, looks like the twins know my secret best to keep yours hidden though. Let's go get some breakfast because I'm hungry for some eggs and bacon." Lunalyla joked as I chuckled. "Wolf joke!" I laughed as we headed downstairs to the dining room. After a few minute we were currently eating at the table with Lillie, Daniel, and twins chowing down on plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. "So Lillie, what are you doing today?" I asked curiously. "Well, I'm planning to take Sammy and Michael to the toy shop while Daniel is going to work. What are you thinking of doing Lunalyla and Steven?" Allie asked kindly. "We were planning to go for a walk maybe go to the park." Lunalyla answered as I had a smile on my face. "Oh that's right. Your friend Duncan called, he asked if you can meet him, Jenna, Kenny and Isabel at his house." Daniel answered as we looked surprised but I just had a smile on my face. "Sure, we'll be there! I bet it'll be fun and cool!" I shouted excitedly as Lunalyla smiled. "Yep. Let's get Steven. Don't want them to wait." Lunalyla answered as we finished our breakfast and left the house heading over to Duncan's place.

We were walking to Duncan's house when I decided to start up a conversation with Lunalyla. "So Lunalyla, how old are you by the way? You seen very experienced about a lot of thing." I asked curiously as she looked at me. "I'm fifteen years old, the same as you. I've just been taught a lot by the kind elder and the Beastial Gods. Grandpa Kunga taught me a lot of things from speech to manners even reading and writing. He was very kind to me treated me like his granddaughter that he lost so long ago. He always played music for me to dance and enjoy with. The Beastial Gods were kind as well. They trained me how to fight, how to transform and control my powers through mythical dances. They would some animals from the island to play with me and enchant me with their magic. It was incredible." Lunalyla explained as I was in wonder before her face frowned.

"But, what happened?" I asked a little worried from Lunalyla's expression. "I don't know. The Beastial Gods stopped talking to me or showed any appearance and then Kunga began to grow very ill. Each day I would treat him and make him happy but he kept getting weaker until that fateful night I was standing by his deathbed. He weakly said to me: "My precious Lunalyla, my beautiful dancer. I don't have much time. The Beastial Gods...something happened to them but I don't know what but I do know this. We crafted something for you to find your way...by taking what is part of me. I want you to know that we've always loved you but please...find it. The...blade...It will show you the way." I didn't know what he meant but I knew something was up. I've started searching the island for any sign of Kunga's blade but never found it or the letter he left me." Lunalyla explained as she noticed I was tearing up.

"I'm so sorry Lunalyla, I didn't mean to bring any bad memories." I sobbed as Lunalyla comforted me. "It's okay Steven. It's not your fault. I can understand you being curious so there's no harm done." Lunalyla comforted as I just smiled back at her. "Let's go see what Duncan wants." I answered as Lunalyla smiled. After a few minute we arrived at Duncan's house as I rang the doorbell with Margaret opening the door. "Hello Lunalyla, Steven. It's good to see you come in. Duncan and the others are waiting." Margaret answered politely as we walked in and went into the living room to see Duncan and the others sitting down. "Hey guys! How are you guys doing?! Doing awesome!?" I asked excitedly as they just smiled. "Yep. I'm glad to see you are good spirits. Can you tell us exactly what happened last night and who are you?" Duncan asked as we looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright Duncan. We'll show you but before that I'm going to do this. This isn't my true form...this is." Lunalyla answered as she shifted into her true form in front of the guys surprising them unlike any other including Margaret. "Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" Kenny answered surprised. "No way! You're a Chimera?!" Isabel asked excited and shocked. "So that's what you really look like? That's something alright." Jenna answered as Duncan approached Lunalyla. "You're...just like me but more...mixed." Duncan answered a little surprised. "Well it's because she was granted the power of the Beastial Gods!" I shouted as they looked at me surprised. "Ahem. Let me tell you about myself. I was born and blessed with the powers of the Beastial God. These powers were first dormant until I was at least a year old showing my changes. Each part of my body represents the beasts that I have power of now. Each beast gives me a control of an element and form for example the Wendigo is the Beast of Ice. I can change into these forms by performing ritual dances depending what I want to change into. The control over my hair was a natural born ability. Shifting Dancers have a job to protect relatives of the Beastial Gods known as Beastial Royalty." Lunalyla explained.

"Then why are you here?" Margaret asked confused. "Because me and Steven aren't from this universe. We belong to another. I met Steven performing my ritual dance for the God of Traveller's Lake until it started to glow. We went to investigate only to be warped here out of our free will but I promise you I don't bring harm to any innocents and I don't like fighting people that much unless threatened. I maybe only 15 but I was given a lot of lessons from Grandpa Kunga and the gods themselves." Lunalyla explained sitting down. "And what about you Steven?" Jenna asked interested. "Well, I'm only half human. My mom was a Gem, a magical alien from another world while my father was human. In order to have me she gave up her physical form to bring me into the world so I inherited her Gem and powers. I'm part of an awesome Gem Team known as the Crystal Gems with my fellow Gems Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis and Peridot but also with my dad, my lion and my friend Connie. I even made a song about ourselves!" I chuckled as I took out my ukulele. "We like to hear it." Isabel answered interested as I began to play music.

"🎵We are the Crystal Gems. We'll always save the day! And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way! It's why the people of this world, believe in. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. AND STEVEN!🎵 Pretty cool huh?" I asked happily as they began to clap in applause. "Nice song little dude. You should sell tickets to your show!" Kenny chuckled happily. "So Isabel, you said you wanted to show us something?" Duncan asked as we paid attention to Isabel who took out what looked like an old letter. "Have you guys heard of Herbert Hoover's Undead Pumpkin myth?" Isabel asked as Lunalyla and I looked confused. "Undead Pumpkin? What's that?" I asked confused and interested.

"It's a tale that goes around our school. Legends says long ago, there was a gardener who worked at Herbert Hoover High. He loved to plant a variety of things for the school's gardens from roses to vegetables and other crops but the one thing he loved growing the most were pumpkins. Everyday he would plant and tend to his pumpkins every hour while some of the students considered him as a freak. One day the students decided to play a joke on the gardener. They stole one of his pumpkin seeds and injected a poison into it so it would ruin his garden. They slipped it into the bag when he was getting ready to plant but something horrible happened. He placed the bag on a small counter above him getting his pumpkin stake for the vines when the poison in the side began to pour and melt from the bag until it created a hole through the counter causing the debris and poisoned seeds to drop on him. He lost his footing and slipped being stabbed in the heart by the pumpkin stake with the burning seed in his hand. When they found him the seed was already growing in his skull covering his head in vines until his head became a malevolent jack o lantern. Legend says he roams the school at night looking for the teenagers for poisoned his seeds so he would plant their separated heads into the ground being known as the Zombie Pumpkin." Isabel explained as we looked nervous while I looked completely terrified.

"Okay. What those that have to do with the letter?" Duncan asked a little paranoid. "This letter happens to lead to something hidden in the school. Here let me read it. "To those who read this letter, a quest has start. There exists a blade of mysterious power. That can leads the dead's unholiest hour. If you wish to seek then you must...look for the pumpkin that drifted to dust. When you find there comes an answer, you'll be guided by...a Shifting Dancer." Isabel answered as we were silent. "Did you say Shifting Dancer…? That letter can only be from one person. Grandpa Kunga, how did you find it?" Lunalyla asked shocked. "I don't know. I found it in the school's garden. I didn't know it was from your grandfather." Isabel answered sadly. "We must find the treasure." Lunalyla stated as we looked completely shocked. "Yeah, it's something he left behind for you before he passed. It means alot to you. Who wants to help Lunalyla get that memento?!" I shouted determined getting up on the table. Duncan and the others looked at each other before nodding determined.

"You've got it little man! Let's go find a mystery blade!" Isabel shouted excitedly. "If you're going to look for this sword, then I suggest heading to the school at night. There won't be anyone there making much easier to find the treasure just promise me you'll stay out of trouble." Margaret explained as we nodded. "So does anyone know how to get into the school or where we should start?" Kenny asked a little confused as Lunalyla looked at the note examining it before her eyes went slightly wide. "Pumpkin that drifted to dust... I believe I might know what this means but we need a pumpkin from the school. I suggest you get some supplies like flashlights and candles. We might need them." Lunalyla explained. "Wait...would it be involving another…?!" I asked only for Lunalyla to grin as her eyes flashed a fiery orange. Hours later until nightfall...

Lunalyla's Point of View

Night had come and Steven and I managed to get out of the house with a little use of a sleep spell. Though Steven and I had to be careful for any issues when sneaking to the school. I don't want the chance of M.E.G.T.A.F. finding us and me and Steven get stuck in cages or worse. We managed to arrive in front of the school to see the others waiting for us at the side just in case any school staff would come back. "Glad you guys could make it, did you get the stuff?" I asked as they noticed us. "Yep. Isabel managed to get a pumpkin from the garden like you said but what do we need these candles? Are we going to make a jack o lantern?" Kenny asked a little curious. "Not exactly. Duncan, can you make a hole and face on this pumpkin, placed the candle in the middle and face it at the school? Make sure the hole isn't on the top though." I explained as Duncan looked at me strangely before shrugging bringing out his claws and making a face and hole on the pumpkin then placed the candle in it. "Okay now what?" Duncan asked as my eyes glowed a bright yellow as they quickly got out of the way.

I started to perform another dance but this one was different. It was an Ancient Greek Dance as flames started to dance around me as the heat in the area grew a bit hotter while I started to transform. I stomped my feet twice as they immediately changed from bear and eagle to that of human foot bull covered in black crack rock, the fur on my arms thinned out being replaced with thin red fur as my hand became human like but bulky while the arms were covered in more black rock, my chest and body was covered in thin red leather like fur and cloaked in black rock except the scar on my chest, my eyes burned away being replaced with pure yellow orbs as my face contorted to change completely into a bulls with the black rock covering my head like armor being pierced by strong black bull horns and my hair turned into a light red and was immediately flame like as my tails were placed with those a bull but the tip was set ablaze as my size 3 tripled along with my bulk. With a final stomp I let out a loud roar as my transformations was complete becoming the Minotaur of Fire.

"Whoa! I thought she just had one transformation! Not a bull of fire!" Kenny shouted surprised. "That's not just any bull Kenny! She became a Minotaur, a fire elemental mythological creature mainly a creature from Greek lore like the Minotaur's Labyrinth!" Isabel shouted amazed. "So like this she can control fire like Duncan? Who would have thought maybe the different appendages on her body shows what she can transform into." Jenna stated as I chuckled with a bull like voice. "Correct my friend but let's find this sword before soldiers tried to find a flaming bull. Now then Bull Fire!" I howled as I let out a mild fiery breath in the pumpkin setting ablaze the candle with it. The pumpkin's face shone onto the walls of the school shed and revealed something hidden that we couldn't see it. It was words to be exact. "It's words! The light and ash of the pumpkin revealed them! That is so cool!" Steven shouted excitedly.

"Congratulations on solving the first riddle...To find the next path to take...Go to where the water leaves awake…" It must be talking about the pipe system. You can go through the shed to get there though no used it after the gardener died but it's our best option." Isabel explained as I nodded and picked Steven up placing him on my back as I got on all fours. "Then let's mooove!" I howled as Steven laughed. "Hehe! Bull joke!" Steven chuckled as I smiled and we headed inside the gardener's old shed. The place was covered in spider webs and discarded and rusted tools with scattered seeds across the floor. There was also a metal barred hatch on the ground. "Man, this places look a warzone." Duncan answered as I pointed to the barred hatch. "You think you can pry it open Lunalyla?" Steven asked as I dug my horns underneath the hatch metal. "Boom!" I laughed as I heave upwards sending the barred hatch flying open and landing on the side of the floor. "Jeez. Duncan wishes he had a nice strong set of horns like that! He'll be a perfect latch opener!" Kenny joked as Duncan glared at him annoyed. "I'll teach you later but let's see what lies below." I answered walking into the dark corridor of stairs heading beneath the earth.

Lucky for us is that my Minotaur form easily lit the way due to the flame skinned fur of mine illuminating the vine covered pathway. It was completely filled with vegetation of many kinds but mostly that of pumpkins. "Whoa. How did all of these plants grow here? Most of them look like fruit and veggie vines especially pumpkin vines but how can they grow here of all places?" Jenna asked a little nervous. "I don't know. I'm not a botanist but I don't like the feeling this place is giving." Duncan growled as I smelt the danger too. We had come across a barred door with all of the pipes leading behind it but there was a warning engraved on the metal. "You have made it to the final room but be warned...Only one must fight to prove their worth of the treasure forewarned. However if you can't set your heart alight, then your future isn't bright." Isabel read as I glared. "You guys. What's in there is my fight, I'm asking you as a friend to not interfere. This is my Grandpa's test and I have to pass it." I explained as I put Steven down and faced them. All of them nodded including Duncan as I turned and pried the door open with my bare hands.

We entered the pipe room as it was now completely large and covered from head to foot with pumpkins and vines with a gigantic pumpkin in the center and at the very peak of a giant pumpkin vine lied a wood painted steel hilt in the top of a pumpkin hanging from the center like a pedestal. "There it is. You guys, stay close to the blaze that Duncan and I will set. The guardian will probably be unhappy if you interfere and this fight could put you in true danger." I explained as Duncan and I let out a powerful blaze in front of them like a wall as the smoke of burnt vines caused the ground to shake trying our attention to the giant pumpkin. The pumpkin began to move as a malicious face boring burning red eyes and razor sharp rows of fangs emerged on the front as the pumpkin lifted up forming a giant body of thorned vines brimming with dark green energy and a jewel like key in the center of a glowing orange gem on its chest making long arms of hardened vines and thorn claws while letting out a bloodcurdling roar.

"It's a Pumpkin Guardian!" Kenny shouted. "No...That's the school's gardener who died in the legend! I recognize the smell of poison on him! However what happened to him!?" Duncan howled. "I'm impressed you figured out my old self but I'm no longer him. I am the Guardian of the Treasure. I am Pumpgrind, the Undead Pumpkin King! And you must be the Shifting Dancer, the one I must meet to be worthy to bear this mighty blade but be warned. I will not let you take the blade easily. Defeat me and it's yours along with this prize key within me. That is the test from Protector Kunga Runaculeo and the Elemental Beastial Gods...I challenge you!" Pumpgrind howled with fury as I could feel his power resonating from him. "Go get him Lunalyla!" Steven cheered as I smiled while me and Pumpgrind took a bow. Taking a bow is a symbol of respect to those who served the Beastial Gods and especially during their challenge and trial. "I'm ready Pumpgrind." I answered. "Very well. Let the Challenge of Nature begin! Show me your power!" Pumpgrind howled as the battle had now begun.

"I shall make the first move! Pumpkin Thorn!" Pumpgrind roared as he slammed his thorn like fingers in the ground causing a frenzy of them to rise right from under me causing me to leap in the air quickly. "Bull Blaze!" I howled as I let out another fiery breath but this one was twice as big as the last attack blasting into Pumpgrind scorching him a bit but did some decent damage. "Wood Hammer!" Pumpgrind howled as his arms were enveloped in fierce green energy before slamming them into me sending me into the ground hard but I rushed out of the dust cloud in a bull charge. "Bull Strike!" I howled as fierce flames enveloped my body as I grew faster and slammed into Pumpgrind's chest knocking the wind out of him and leaving a pretty decent burn on his chest. "Poison Seed!" Pumpgrind retailated as he spit out a flurry of purple seeds from his mouth at me. "Iron Shell!" I howled as I blocked while my body turned into a thick hide of iron shielding me from the poison seeds but knocked me into the ground hard though I still got up.

"I'm impressed, you've gotten quite the hold of your Minotaur form pretty well since this is Fire vs Nature but that doesn't mean you've won. You've notice your attacks haven't been doing much damage right? You know why?" Pumpgrind asked with a malevolent smile. "Your special ability, Sullied Grace. You reduced the damage from any attacks that would be very effective against you like my fire attacks while increasing your power. I knew it from the moment my attacks weren't doing much and the damage you did to me." I explained as his smile grew wider. "Special Ability?" Steven asked a little puzzled. "Correct so how will you combat it? And as for your question, every unique being has something called a Special Ability. It's something you're born with but isn't awakened until you've reach a certain point in your life. They can assist you in battle or on the field." Pumpgrind answered before facing me but noticed a smile on my face. "You've figured it out?" Pumpgrind as I began to chuckle a bit.

"Yep. If I'm going to beat you then I have to be stronger than I am now. Special Ability activate...Burning Spirit!" I howled as a bright surge of red energy burst from my body pushing back the vines around my feet as burning red runes covered my body. "Burning Spirit's your special ability? A risky one at that. In order to gain more power you have to take some damage and some of your defensive skills will be severely weakened. You're that determined to beat me. I admire your spirit!" Pumpgrind roared as he prepared himself for another attack. "Poison Burst!" He howled unleashing a fury of endless poison seeds at me. "Flare Blitz!" I howled as the flames around me turned blue as I burst through the seeds and slammed into Pumpgrind with unbelievable power but also took serious damage from the recoil. Pumpgrind got up only to stand there speechless as he noticed the next attack I was doing.

I was currently focusing a sphere of bright blue flames in front of me mainly in front of my mouth. "Poison Torrential!" Pumpgrind howled as he unleashed a gigantic burst of poison and thick vines from his maw right at me. "Blast…*swallows the flaming sphere* BURN!" I roared with complete fury as I unleashed a colossal blue fiery blast from my mouth that could eclipse the sun. Both attacks slammed into each other in a battle of supremacy with neither backing down but there was one thing Pumpgrind couldn't do. Double his ability. "Burning Spirit!" I howled doubling my power as the blast grew huge burning through the vines and poison crashing into Pumpgrind with all its might. The vines on the floor began to burn away along with the huge stalk as Pumpgrind began to wither but not before sticking his face from the flames.

"Thank you for the challenge Lunalyla. You have pass my test. The Zombie Pumpkin Magisword is yours...along with a new Beastial power. I grant to you the Power of the Beastal God of Nature, Aranyani!" Pumpgrind howled with one last breath as the key in his crystal flew out of his body and into the scar on my body forcing me to return to back to normal but not before changing again. Bright dark brown wood paw prints emerged on my palms followed by a thorn like scorpion tail as two of my fangs were now made of sharpened silver wood while I felt the power of nature flowed through my body. I fell to my knees as my body started to adjust to the new power within me. "Lunalyla!" My friends shouted as the blaze died down and they ran to me. "I'm...okay. My body will need some time to heal due to using Burning Spirit twice but other than that I'm okay. I did get a new power though." I answered a little exhausted before standing up.

"Whoa! You've got pawpads now and a new tail! That's so cool!" Steven shouted amazed rubbing his finger across my tail's wood texture. "Mmm" A strange voice answered as I looked at what was left of the pumpkin vine pedestal. I walked over to the pedestal and pulled on the hilt managing to fall but not after pulling out the blade lodged in it. It was a sword with a brown wooden style hilt with the top of it having a 2 leaf metal guards, the blade was green and pointed and a bit below the tip was a orange pumpkin figure with three lines on its face with a stitch on the upper right and multiple stitches on the bottom line however it turned that it was a face as the two upper lines revealed to be big black sclera eyes with yellow pupils and a black mouth with hidden fangs in it. "Hello there duder!" The sword shouted as I was a bit taken aback by the sound speech along with my friends.

"Holy crap it talked!" Kenny shouted surprised while Steven literally had stars in his eyes. "It's a talking Pumpkin sword! The treasure was a talking pumpkin sword! That's so cool!" Steven shouted excitedly. "Hello! You must be the one to pass Pumpgrind's test, Lunalyla! I am Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, the treasure of Pumpgrind! It's nice to meet you duder but Kunga calls me Jack-O-Lantern." Jack answered happily with a slight muffled male voice. "So my grandpa's gift was a Magisword, who would've of guess? It's nice to meet you Jack. I'm sure introductions are in order but it looks like we've got to leave. We'll fill you in tomorrow though since we're about to return home by the trial spell." I answered as we glowed in green light before fading away only to find ourselves back to our homes in our beds. "Whoa! What happened?" Steven asked a little surprised. "When a trial is finished the participants return to their homes. It's the rules but I'll explain in the morning. I'm tired." I yawned as I placed Steven in the bed and curled up around him while laying Jack in the bed with us before passing out. "Goodnight Lunalyla." Steven whispered before falling asleep.

 **All right! Here is the question! Do you want Steven to take the path of the ancients? Or the path of the blade? This will affect the series but I'm not telling you how! So please answer in the poll I'm setting up!**


	6. Ch 6: Lost Soul, Hidden Heart

Hey everyone! Before we get this chapter started the poll from last chapter is getting to a good start. The results of the poll will be shown on Wednesday January 18th so vote while you still can! The poll is about what path should the character Steven Universe will take whether it be Path of the Ancients or Path of the Blade. You can make references to the paths like choosing magic or strength if you see fit but it's true purpose is going to be unknown until next chapter. Now this chapter is going to be different because we're showcasing a brand new character that you might recognize from before. I won't spoil but this character will pay a major role in the series. So stay tune and here we go with Chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Lost Soul, Hidden Heart

?Point of View

...Who...am I?... Flashes of images storm over around surrounding like a whirlpool. Images of terrifying and unbelievable things. A hooded man leaping above a high wall, deformed monsters wreaking havoc, blood and crushed bodies splattered on the ground, illness and diseased walls, and nothing but pure destruction. And in everyone of them was that hooded man. Leading back to one soul image. The man backed into a corner by troops of some sort before breaking a vial to the ground. Then nothing but blackness except these words: The virus is dead. Next thing was pure darkness but a beaming sphere of light standing in the center. "Where...am...I?" A voice in the dark asked staring at the light. "A remainder of a soul...lost after one desperate action for the truth and for life. Body taken and soul in despair is what you are." The voice answered. "Why am I here?" The voice in the dark asked. "You...have been granted a second chance...to live… A chance to live again but can no longer go back to the world you were born." The light answered.

"A...second chance?" The voice asked. "Yes...but you must find it on your own… You'll be cast out from the darkness and into the light of a brand new world… Your purpose is there but you must find it and the strength to accept it. I'll grant you a piece of memory that you have lost. A single bit of your identity. Remember it and never forget…" The light answered. "Which is?" The voice asked. "Your true name is… ALEX MERCER." The light stated as the darkness was engulfed by the light. After that everything was black but I felt something underneath me. ...Felt something? I? Was the thought as I opened my eyes only to glared down by a bright blue sky and a burning yet shining sun surrounded by cliffs and reddish canyons. I looked down to notice a body...my body or at least what it seemed to be. The shattered glass on the ground gave a reflection and I stood to gaze in it. I was what looked like the hooded man from the images.

Standing around at least 6 ft 5 in with light peach skin, gray iris eyes and brown short yet messy hair wearing dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a white shirt, black hoodie with strange angel like flames on the back with red cuffs and patterns on the sleeves but the hoodie on top of my head shadowing my face a bit but I...was transparent. You could see how I looked but could see through my body. "What...am I now?" I asked myself with stern male voice yet still sounded young looking at my transparent hands. I looked around to see I was in a wasteland or desert of some kind with red rock and dirt and hundreds of canyons and valleys. "I'm...in a canyon of some sort? Something is telling me to walk forward… Don't know why but can't stay here long…" I answered as I walked or floated into the canyon. (This canyon is large but I don't feel tired… I don't really feel anything…) I thought as I then noticed gigantic scratch marks across some of the rock walls like something large came by.

(What did this? These look like claw marks but are too huge.) I thought before hearing a strange rumbling come from up ahead causing me to glide to the source in the distance. After a while later I had arrived to the site to see the most craziest thing. There was a man fighting a gigantic 50 meter monster of some kind. The monster looked like a stag beetle but with razor sharp scythes for front legs or arms, a horn crossed between a harpoon and stag, glowing yellow eyes that watched its surroundings, monster spikes on its back and legs the size of buses, bladed wings for slicing not flying and a long tail that was covered in spire thorns as its entire body was bronze with rusted blue.

The man was muscular at least around my height with light bronze skin, piercing red eyes and faded brown hair but had the legs of a white faun, horns curved like a dragon, a black shark fin on his back that was slightly bladed, red scaled arms almost like a shell or hide equipped with piercing black claws, a large scar on his chest in the shape of an X, pointed ears that were rabbit like, bright orange feathers on the side of his chest, and a range of tails from peacock, fox, shark, rabbit, dragon, long furred deer tail, armadillo and lion wearing a pair of black jeans and a opened black jacket. I noticed a bag around his waist and he was currently holding what looked like a sword of some sort but it had the appearance a green dragon made of metal with a light green underbelly but closed eyes almost like it was asleep, white angel wings for ears and a few fangs sticking from its jaws as the neck was connected to a bronze and silver sword guard and hilt.

"Stay back you vile beast! I won't let you stop me on my quest!" The man shouted with a rough and stern baritone male voice as he delivered a slash to the attacking scythe blocking it and knocking the monster back. I was completely engulfed by the incredible scene in front of me. Whoever or whatever the man was, he was strong and incredible blocking and dodging strikes like they are nothing and dishing out punishment with the strange sword of his but I knew he wouldn't keep it up forever. I had to help him. "Leave him alone!" I shouted as I flew towards the monster and slammed into it knocking it into the nearest rock formation hard. The man stood there surprised but took advantage of the opportunity to fire a wave like light pink energy from the dragon sword at the monster rendering it helpless but not before he grabbed me and took off from the scene with a mighty leap over the canyons. We had landed at least 50 meters away from the monster as he landed and put me down.

"What are you?" I managed to choke as the man shrank the sword and placed it on his keychain. "My question is who are you, Lost Soul." The man asked as I looked at him confused. "Lost soul? Is that what I am?" I asked confused before the man sighed and just gave me a smile. "Thank you for helping me out back there. It's not everyday to see a Lost Soul in spirit form. I am Kunakaius Runaculeo, a Shifting Knight." Kunakaius introduced kindly. "I'm...Alex Mercer or that's what I'm told. What's a Shifting Knight? What was that monster back there? What kind of weapon did you use?" I asked ambushing the man with questions. "Slow down there. First, a Shifting Knight is a human blessed by the Beastial Gods to protect order amongst the worlds with the ability to shapeshift into elemental beasts that was granted to them. The monster back there was a Kaiju, a giant monster that exists in this world. And what I used was a Magisword, a magical sword with special powers and abilities depending on its appearance. I can explain more but it's not safe to stay here. I only put the Kaiju asleep not kill it. We need to find a place for the night as it's growing dark." Kunakaius explained as the sun was going down and nodded.

I had followed Kunakaius deeper into the canyon until we found a small cavern above the rock wall. I easily floated up while Kunakaius just leapt up there with the goat legs of his. He then set up a fire and placed his bag down as we sat by it. "Alex right? Do you know why the reason you don't have a body?" Kunakaius asked as I shook my head. "Hm… You don't know? You see Lost Souls arrive into their new world with body and spirit but hardly any memories except for their name and abilities. There is however a time when a Lost Soul comes as a spirit than a being, these lost souls must find their greater purpose in order to get their bodies almost like a test. You must be really special if this happened to you." Kunakaius explained as I sort through the information. "Powers? But I don't remember anything about powers… Just images…" I answered confused as Kunakaius nodded.

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out. I guess your wondering why I'm here?" Kunakaius asked as I nodded. "Yeah, why are you here? Is this your world?" I asked confused. "No. This isn't my world but it's where my daughter is. I have a daughter, a Shifting Dancer by the name of Lunalyla. Shifting Dancers are like Shifting Knights in abilities but they are ritual and ceremony performers doing dances for the Beastial Gods and keep order of nature. She lives in the world where I was born living on an island known as Moonlight Island. I headed over there to see her but she wasn't anywhere on the island and Traveler's Pearl went missing from the island. It seemed like she accidentally warped here with it. I did what any parent would do, I went after her. I'm trying to find her and give her these." Kunakaius explained as he opened the bag revealing tons of different kinds of Magiswords in them. "You mean you're carrying an arsenal with you for her? Why?" I asked a little stunned.

"Because there are times where I won't be around anymore and she needs all the help she gets. Dad already hid the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword for her to find. I can't say it but there's something coming and the fate of worlds rests on her. I have to care for her, train her and teach her how to fight and defend with everything I've got. I found out at the end of this canyon there's a city where she is but this place leads to her. Though I don't know how long my trusted partner can take using his powers. My Sleeping Dragon Magisword." Kunakaius answered pointing to the sword on his keychain. "He? You mean it's alive?" I asked a little stunned. "Yes but barely. There's a curse placed on him that has been dragging his mind into deep slumber. He can't awaken himself fully because of it so his power is dwindling quickly. If I don't wake him then he shall die and I don't want to lose my partner." Kunakaius explained sadly looking at the sword.

"How do you break the curse?" I asked as Kunakaius looked surprised. "It said that the Dragon will awaken when a true act of a double bladed sword cuts the heart in two. I don't know what it means but it's the only thing that could save my dear friend." Kunakaius answered as I felt something strange about that last sentence. "Maybe I'm here to help you save your friend. And if that's the case, if we find Lunalyla we might be able to do it." I answered as Kunakaius just smiled. "That sounds like a good idea my friend. It can also get your body back. We shall work together from now on." Kunakaius answered as he held out his hand which I shook. "So, can you tell me about your daughter?" I asked curiously as Kunakaius smiled. He then began to tell stories about his daughter when she was young giving me a chance to know about her but I couldn't shake the bad feeling in my gut like something was going to happen.

"Hey Lunakaius…" I answered as he looked at me. "What is it?" He asked. "What...kind of people become Lost Souls?" I asked a little confused yet nervous for some reason. "The kind of people are…" Lunakaius ears however twitched as he rose up with fear in his eyes. "Get back!" Lunakaius howled as he grabbed me while the cavern shook hard while it started to fall apart causing us to fall off from a big height. He quickly unfurled his wings while holding the bag and blade with his tail while we turned to see the Kaiju from earlier was back and didn't look happy. "It doesn't give up! What a pain!" I scolded as Kunakaius got in front of me placing the bag in my hand before wielding Sleeping Dragon at the mad Kaiju. "You want to finish the fight? I'll make you regret that." Kunakaius hissed as the two charged at each other with murderous intent.

The Kaiju lashed out its tail trying to crush Kunakaius but he swiftly jumped out of the way and bringing down the blade on the Kaiju's head as it cried out in pain before trying to ram its horn into its attacker causing the Shifter to swerve out of the way quickly. The Kaiju started to fire needles from its back right at Kunakaius forcing him to fly out of the impalers path quickly while he slammed his blade into the needles knocking them back hard into the Kaiju's shell as it howled in pain. (Something isn't right… This is too easy for Kunakaius… Could it be?) I thought as the beast slowly moved its tail out. "Look out!" I shouted as Kunakaius was then punched quickly by the rocketing tail and was sent flying into the ground hard skipping across the earth before crashing into a boulder. "Kaius!" I shouted as I faced the beast only for it to fire a stream of needles from its mouth straight at me with pure malice in its eyes.

I stood there paralyzed as the needles inched closer and closer until… RIP! I stood there wide eyed and in disbelief as Kunakaius had jumped in front of me and was stabbed in the gut by the large needle as it shot through him and swerved to the side. "Kuna...kaius…" I muttered as the Shifting Knight had dropped his dear friend onto the ground and fell to the floor. "Kunakaius!" I howled as I ran to him. He had a very bad wound and hole in his stomach which was singe inside. "*cough* Alex…" Kunakaius muttered weakly. "Don't speak! Save your strength!" I cried out as Kunakaius smiled. "It's not like it matters… I was hoping to see my daughter one last time… but… I can't… Alex… Promise me, you'll be there for Lunalyla. Watch over her and care for her in my place and grant this final act for me." Kunakaius answered weakly. "What? I'll do anything!" I cried out loudly as he slowly grabbed his sword and handed it to me.

"Stab Sleeping Dragon into my heart...and take my body." Kunakaius muttered as my eyes widened immediately as I processed his request. "What...but that'll kill you! No...It means that…!" I stated sorely as I was at my breaking point. "To save Sleeping Dragon, he must cut my heart in two but the act of a good soul. It's the only way to save him and you." Kunakaius muttered weakly. "But how… I can't!" I shouted before Kunakaius smiled. "Alex… you're a being of the Long Lost Virus Elemental… Please...save my partner and my daughter. Now take this sacred blade…*raises the sword up* AND DRIVE IT INTO MY BEING!" Kunakaius howled as my hands became red energy infusing into the blade. "AAAAAAAGH!" I howled as I swung the sword down. "Thank you…" Was the last words as the blade came down and vines snared onto Kunakaius pulling us together.

The ground shook as a surge of power rushed through the canyons while the Kaiju looked terrified watching huge red and black tendrils pour out of the light of my body onto the ground and start to take shape. It took a humanoid skeletal appearance but not until the bones began to shift as they became thicker and beast like as the skull stretched out like a wolf maw and the eye sockets grew bigger than normal while the teeth changed to fangs, two spikes came out of the shoulder blade along with a bony tail. The tendrils then began to cover the skeletal making flesh as it looked like hybrid of a beast and man but the maw and face was contorted like a hedgehog's mostly but still wolf with long shoulder blade spikes, bulky arms and hands bigger than the forms normal size with a bulky body and a long devil like tail and long pointy wolf like ears that were curved and glowing white sclera eyes with bright red pupils.

The skin came as it was light grey but immediately was covered in black and dark red highlighting thick fur with white fur on the wrists, chest and ankles except for the feet, muzzle and hands, razor sharp claws on hands and paw, a slightly black long nose, a devil like tail with an arrow point and long spine like spikes on the back of the head that were poking out of a black torn open hoodie that materialized on the beast along with a pair of torn pants with the creature standing to at least 7 and a half meters with a huge X shaped scar on its chest. And in it's hand was a Dragon like Magisword almost like Sleeping Dragon but it was longer around 10 ft long for the blade as it looked more fierce and awake with darker scales, spikes and flurried wing ears, two long bladed arms with razor sharp claws, a feral looking maw with glowing white eyes with nothing in it and fangs that pierced through the jaw.

I opened my eyes as the beast opened its eyes with my thought. I had become the beast but memories poured into my head belonging to me and to Kunakaius. "ROOOOAAAAR!" I howled with a loud beast like rough voice as it echoed through the valley while the Kaiju stood there paralyzed. "So this is the form of the Virus Beastial God… Virus Werehog! I'm going to enjoy consuming for what you did!" I howled in rage as Sleeping Dragon howled before facing me. "Thank you for saving me and accepting my friend's last wish. I'm Haraki the Awakened Fury Dragon Magisword! Alex Mercer, I shall now lend you my strength for as long as you live on my friend's last words!" Haraki howled with a rough adult male voice as we faced the Kaiju who looked like it made the biggest mistake of its life.

"Alright. Then let's teach this monster scum a lesson it'll never forget!" I howled as I picked up the bag and secured in my pocket with a tendril before holding Haraki with my tail and ready my claws as I lunged towards the Kaiju at fast speed causing the ground to break from the power and speed. The Kaiju screeched as it fired more needles at us in retaliation. "Virus Claw! Fury Blade!" I howled as my claws turned black and extended while I delivered powerful slashes with them and Haraki slicing through the needles and decaying them like they were nothing. I shot out of my arm as it immediately stretched allowing me to grab ahold of the Kaiju's horn reeling myself in. The Kaiju stood terrified as it buck wildly trying to knock me loose but I held on and pulled in faster to the terrified beast. "Virus Knuckle!" I howled as I shot towards the monster and slammed my fist into its face knocking it back hard. "Dragon Fire!" I howled as Haraki breathed out a huge flame burning the Kaiju and stunning it.

I took that opportunity to grab ahold of the horn and then ripped it off the Kaiju causing it to scream loudly in pain reeling back as I landed in front of it with the horn in my hands. "You take my friend, then I'll take your horn! But it's not enough to satisfy me!" I roared as the creature was screaming for mercy. "You didn't give my friend mercy and now he'll never see his daughter again! I won't show you any mercy!" I howled as I stomped my foot into the ground causing red and black tendrils to shoot out and snarl the Kaiju's legs while I leaped into the air above it. "DIE!" I roared as I slammed the horn into the Kaiju and then shot out tendrils from my body engulfing the creature before pulling it into me and breaking it down as I consumed it whole. I began to struggle and spaz out as the multiple spikes came out of my back forming 2 more rows and came down my tail causing the sensation to top. "That's the end of him. Now to fulfill Kunakaius's last wish. Let's go find Lunalyla." I answered as Haraki returned to his Sleeping state as I placed him on a necklace I made with my biomass before I got on all fours and took off to town.

After an hour of traveling through the canyons I had managed to arrive in the town and took the opportunity to keep myself hidden as I ran through the streets quickly avoiding any civilians or anyone out. The scent I was picking up had led me to a large house almost mansion like but not that close. The scent was coming from the top floor at the side right window. "She's up there." I muttered before the scent became much closer and I smelled someone else. I turned to see the girl in Kunakaius memories but older Lunalyla standing in front of a small boy with curly black afro hair. "Is that a Werehog?" The boy asked confused while Lunalyla stared at me. "Who are you?" She spoke in a stern yet beautiful cold voice. "Does this answer your question?" I asked as I took out Haraki causing the girl to stand there surprised like she was remembering something.

"That...blade… The Sleeping Dragon Magisword...but that sword only belongs…!" She answered as she was processing the information. "What's wrong Lunalyla?" The boy asked as she faced him as she had a tearful smile on her face. "Lunalyla, I am Alex Runaculeo Mercer and I'm your father. I've come back for you." I answered as the boy looked surprised while tears streamed down Lunalyla's face. "Father!" She cried as she ran hugged me tightly crying into my fur. "That's...your father?" The boy asked surprised as she answered with Yes Steven. (I'm your father now...and I'll never let you go. That's a promise I'll never forget for your sake and Kunakaius's sake.) I thought.

 **Oh yes I did. The Werehog is back and better than ever! Mwahahahaha! Oh and slight cliffhanger!**


	7. Ch 7: Father's Heart, Burning Love

Hello everybody! Before we begin the chapter I'm going to make a few things clear! The introduction of Alex Mercer from Prototype probably got you a bit confused huh since in the second game he's evil. Well the truth that Alex Mercer from Prototype was actually the virus who killed him and took his body, this Alex Mercer is his soul which was lost in limbo before appearing in this story as a lost soul. It also tells that there will be a Prototype Crossover with this story series if you are guessing. Second the Paths post has been decided and Steven shall walk the Path of the Ancients as it ta-da! You just picked what path Steven's powers shall take including his unique special ability but that doesn't mean he won't get something from the Path of the Blade. For those who read this chapter... make sure to read Devil Skull and Crystal Light first before diving in. Now that's out of the way... Let's begin the chapter!

Chapter 7: Father's Heart, Burning Love

Lunalyla's Point of View

There I was standing there, hugging the huge werehog that proclaimed to be my father...the one I thought was gone forever had come back for me. I wouldn't believe it very easily but… he had the Sleeping Dragon Magisword, the partner of my father when I was younger. That sword was a symbol of the bond and no one could use it without being bonded to it. It disappeared when my dad disappeared and is the only proof of his identity. So there I was hugging my father in his beastial form with Steven staring in confusion. Oh, I forgot about Steven! I let go of my dad and wiped the tears from my face as I looked at the 13 year old boy who I convinced to lie of his age for his own safety. "Is that really your father Lunalyla?" Steven asked confused with a smile on his face.

"Yes. Dad, this is my new friend Steven Universe. I met him on Moonlight Island during his mission. Steven, I knew my father when I was little, he always helped me to sleep with the power of his Magisword partner Sleeping Dragon. He played with me and watched over me until... He disappeared. He left on a mission with his partner and never came back. He was gone for years and the only proof this werehog is my father is because he has my father's sword. That sword is a proof of our bond and his. No one else can use it but us. That's what I know." I explained as Steven smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you Alex! Your daughter is very nice and your pretty cool too!" Steven shouted happily as my dad just chuckled happily. He began to change as he shrunk down through the use of tendrils of some sort until he was in a more human form but showed characteristics of our heritage though he looked different.

His skin was a lighter color and his hair was dark brown and he was wearing a hoodie and jeans but still he had his beastial features from fox, deer, rabbit, dragon, peacock, shark, armadillo, lion and now werehog with white fur around his wrists and a patch of fur around his neck. "Lunalyla, can you explain to me what you're doing here?" Alex asked a little confused. Steven and I had quickly explained about what happened from when we met to now. "I see. So you guys don't know where the Traveller's Pearl disappeared to when it transported you. That is a problem but we also got Steven's aunts looking for him as well. This just got a bit complicated but the best plan of action is to continue through life here. I'll take the liberty of looking for the Traveller's Pearl when given the chance to." I explained processing the information. "If we can just find a way to contact Steven's friends then maybe they might be able to find us… Steven did tell me that Garnet is a Seer. Maybe we can send her a message." I explained.

"Yeah but how? There's Uncle Grandpa but I'm pretty sure I'll be grounded for a week if I contact him if I could since the Gems don't like him as much." Steven mumbled but my dad and I looked at him when he said Uncle Grandpa. Who the heck is that anyway!? "Maybe we can." Alex answered as we looked stunned. "Wait! Psychic Tsuna Ra! That's how!" I shouted as my dad smiled. "What's a Psychic Tsuna Ra?!" Steven shouted as we smiled at him. "Steven, we've got a message to send!" I shouted excitedly. Meanwhile at Beach City…

Garnet's Point of View

It has been an entire week and a few days since Steven had disappeared on his mission. Pearl and Amethyst had returned from their mission to see me on the couch looking horrible leaving me to explain the biggest mistake I've ever made. Pearl panicked and Amethyst freaked out causing Beach City to begin looking for Steven. It really hit home for Greg who was devastated that his boy was missing and Connie was broken up too. I had used my Future Vision to look for Steven's whereabouts narrowing it down to snowy mountain range, canyons and a wasteland city. We had traveled to every snow covered mountain range, wasteland and canyon but no sign of Steven. What had I done? I made Rose's child disappear and we don't know when he's going to come back. I couldn't give up or else he would be lost forever.

I was sitting on the couch since I had come back from one of the canyons via Warp Pad. The Warp Pad shone brightly as Pearl materialized through the light. "Have any luck?" I asked hopeful. "No. I checked every mountain range but there was no sign of Steven anywhere. Beach City has been looking everywhere to and that human Ronaldo put the search for Steven on his blog as well but no look." Pearl sighed stepping off while the Warp Pad shone once more as Amethyst materialized but in the form of Steven. "Hey! I'm back! What?! I thought he was going to be here!" Amethyst shouted turning back to her normal self while Pearl looked ready to break down while I was about to lose it. "It's no time for a joke like that Amethyst! What if Greg or Connie were here? It would have broken them!" I shouted distastefully as Amethyst sighed. "Sorry Garnet. I just wish he was here. It's boring and lifeless without him here." Amethyst sighed.

"I just wish there was a sign of him. One sign that could tell us if he's okay." Pearl muttered sadly. "I use my Future Vision again…" I however was caught off as I suddenly stood up and the Gems on my palm began to glow. "Garnet?" Pearl asked a little worriedly. "Someone...is linking me…" I muttered in stress through the pressure of the connection. "What?! That's impossible! Whose linking you?!" Pearl shouted but my answer was me grabbing ahold of Pearl and Amethyst's hands as our view went white. We found ourselves in shining rainbow light filled with images or windows of different places but more exactly the canyon in my visions. "A mental link?" Pearl asked stunned as something emerged in front of us. It was a creature of some sort.

It looked like a peacock but had a humanoid like structure mainly male with glowing light red eyes, silver blue and white feathers covering its body, a slender yet muscular build, a blue beak, silver and blue feathers on its arms almost like wings, gray skinned bird feet with black talons, bird like hands with black silver tipped claws for fingers, multiple silver and gold spiral tail feathers that stood from all directions, 3 silver feathers on each side of his head, glowing green runes covering his body and a huge X shaped scar on his chest wearing an open vest of white silk and silk white shorts. "Who are you?" I asked as I knew this was the owner of the link. "I am Alex Runaculeo Mercer. I know you have lost someone, Steven Universe." The peacock spoke shocking us and causing me to glare and scowl. "You know where Steven is don't you?! Tell us where he is bird!" Amethyst shouted hatefully.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!" A familiar voice shouted as Steven appeared next to the peacock creature along with the Shifting Dancer. "Steven!" I cried happily to see he was alright. "Guys, I'm ok! I'm just stuck in another universe with Lunalyla and her dad Alex! Alex is using his powers to link with you so he can give you a message!" Steven explained as we calmed down. "We're stuck in an alternate Earth where Kaiju roam and we are in a place called Herbert Hoover City in Colorado of this dimension. Steven and my daughter accidently activated a Traveller's Pearl to get here and we're trying to find the pearl. It's impossible to come here through other means but you need a Traveller's Pearl to get here. There's an island to the north of Moonlight Island called Sunlight Island. In it's Traveller's Lake is a Traveller's Pearl there. You need to find it and link your spirits with it to the pearl on this side. It's the only way to get here." Alex explained to us.

"So if we find this Traveller's Pearl we'll be able to get to you Steven. Steven! We promise to find the Traveller's Pearl and we'll come get you! On our word as Crystal Gems! We will find you!" I shouted as Steven smiled brightly. "We'll watch over Steven and keep him safe until you guys arrive but we'll need your help once your here. I suggest you get prepared before heading out. Sunlight Island can be very tricky to navigate without the Sol Flute but there's a map to its location on Moonlight Island. Find it! This link is about to end." The Shifting Dancer explained as the lights started to dim. "Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl! I'll be careful and then we can catch up! I love you guys so please be safe!" Steven shouted as we smiled. "Steven, just remember. We love you." I answered as the connection was cut and we were back in the Beach House. "Alright Gems! Get ready! We're going to find Steven and get him back home!" I shouted as they cheered. Back at the Collins' house…

Steven's Point of View

Alex had finished sending the message over to the Gems but exhausted himself doing it. He told us that he'll be gathering information for any sign of the Traveller's Pearl but did say he will drop in on us when he can then took off into the night. Lunalyla however was a bit different now. For once, I felt true happiness in her smile and her aura like a hollow pit in her heart was closed and filled with hope but the feeling I could say was love. We headed back inside the house but as we walked up the stairs I took something out of my pocket. It was a white broken horn tip that looked it belonged to the devil himself. "Skullzy…" I whispered remembering my dear old friend and wondered what he was doing. I clutched tight onto the horn and headed back to bed safely putting it in my backpack.

Morning had came with the sun shining in our room but we woke up in a different way. Sammy and Michael had come running in shouting. "WAKE UP STEVEN! YOU TOO LUNALYLA!" Sammy and Michael screamed as Lunalyla's hair whipped out and grab the two little kids and kept me from falling off the bed in surprise. "What is it Sammy and Michael to be screaming in our room in the morning…?" Lunalyla yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while I yawned. "There's a letter for you two! And it's from Duncan too!" Sammy shouted as she held a letter in her hand.

"A letter? I wonder it says!" I asked as Lunalyla let us go from her hair hold and we opened up the letter. "Dear Steven and Lunalyla, be careful around school today. M.E.G.T.A.F is investigating what had last night at the school and in the canyons nearby and we don't want them finding out it was you. They've been looking through everyone's calls and texts so I couldn't call you on your home phone. By the way, we're planning on seeing my dad today. Maybe he can help you out with your problem. From, Duncan." Lunalyla read as we processed the info.

"Hey, why don't you two run along downstairs? I've got to talk to Steven a bit." Lunalyla asked as Sammy and Michael both nodded and left the room leaving me with the Shifting Dancer. "Is something bugging you?" I asked a little worried about my friend. "I suggest we keep a low profile on our powers Steven. M.E.G.T.A.F seems highly alert so no showing off your Gem whatsoever. Plus Duncan's dad and Duncan seem oddly familiar in a way but I can't put my finger on it. Let's go shall we?" Lunalyla explained before smiling. "Oh! Just a minute!" I shouted taking out the horn fragment from my bag and tied a string to it making it a necklace then put it on my neck. "A horn piece? Why do you have something like that?" Lunalyla asked curiously. "A friend of mine gave it a long time ago. I keep it with me as a treasure of mine." I answered with a smile as Lunalyla smiled too. We went downstairs to eat breakfast after we got ready for school and was on our way.

Duncan was right about M.E.G.T.A.F. as there were tons of troops scattered around the campus mainly the gardener's shed and it's underground passageway. I did notice that Lunalyla had brought Jack with her but he mysteriously shrunk into a keychain which she had hanging around her neck. "So Lunalyla, we're going to school huh? What's it like?" Jack asked curiously as I chuckled. "It's a place where we go to learn silly." I chuckled as Jack and Lunalyla both chuckled. "Sounds fun duders. Do you have any pumpkins? I'm hungry oh." Jack asked as Lunalyla pulled out a mini pumpkin from her pocket. The mini pumpkin was small at least twice the size of a marble. "Here you go Jack." Lunalyla giggled as she covered the pumpkin and Jack in her hands as we heard munching coming from them. "What's he doing?" I asked interested as she opened her hands to reveal the remainder of the pumpkin as a shell crown with no signs of any innards along with a satisfied Jack.

"Aw! That's so cool! He ain't the pumpkin and made a crown with it!" I stated amazed as Lunalyla placed the mini crown on her finger wearing it like a ring. "Hey guys! What are you two so excited about?" A familiar voice asked as we were greeted by Duncan and the others. "Hey guys. Just looking at Lunalyla's crazy cool Magisword." I chuckled happily. "Hello duders!" Jack coined happily. "Cool, he can shrink into a cool keychain but I suggest we keep it down. We've got troops by the school." Kenny muttered as we quieted ourselves quickly. "Hey Steven, what's with that crazy looking necklace? It's look cool." Isabel asked interested looking at the horn fragment. "The horn tip was a gift from my old friend Skullzy. It means a lot to me and it helps me remember him." I explained as Duncan's eyes went Kaiju like. "There isn't anything Kaiju or human about that horn. I've got a strange vibe coming from it." Duncan answered as his eyes returned to normal. "I'll tell you after school." I explained as we headed inside the building.

School went by pretty fast as it was mostly uneventful mainly due to M.E.G.T.A.F snooping around we couldn't talk about anything interesting. Blitz was giving me and Lunalyla both stares which made me uncomfortable and Troy along his pack of bullies seemed to be growing more active. I guess they were finally getting over Lunalyla's death threat but the time to see Duncan's Dad had come and I was very excited! I've been just imagining how he looked like or how big he was I barely contained myself! Lunalyla and our friends were walking over to the empty bus lot with tons of unused buses around. Blitz was currently waiting in front of one the older buses with his arms crossed giving glares to Lunalyla who returned them softer but ten fold. "Alright kiddies. Get in the vehicle and keep your fingers to yourselves." Blitz stated as we entered the van but not before he stopped me.

"Interesting horn necklace you got there. Where did you get it from?" Blitz asked looking at it attempting to touch Skullzy's horn. I quickly covered the horn fragment with my hand to keep him away from it. "A friend of mine gave it to me before he left. It's my personal treasure and promise to him." I explained as I walked into the bus while Blitz frowned then sighed. I looked around the bus's insides as it actually turned out to be the insides of a futuristic jet which revealed itself when Barnes opened the roof of the bus and jet flew off. "This is incredible! We're in a super secret jet like in the spy movies!" I shouted excitedly jumping in my seat with stars in my eyes again. "Calm down firecracker before you fall out of your seat!" Barnes shouted as Lunalyla giggled and began to sing but not with words just vocal like Sapphire does. The song of hers was beautiful as it relaxed everyone and any of the tension that would've stirred. I took out my ukulele and started to play it along with the music as the instrument and her voice synched together making it even more beautiful.

"That's so beautiful Steven and Lunalyla… I feel so relaxed." Jenna spoke calmly and relaxed. "Man, you two can sell that song and make millions from how peaceful it makes people. I bet it can even put a Kaiju to sleep for how relaxing it is." Barnes stated impressed as we both stopped playing and singing. "It's a talent that I learned. Apparently I can change the vocal sounds of my voice making it more soothing and can help calm down tension and rage of anyone who hears but it's hard to get the right music to play with it." Lunalyla answered happily as we both smiled at each other. The trip to the base was short after that as the facility was massive with tons of weaponry and tanks on the ground and a huge gate to the left side of it. I looked a bit nervous as I didn't like all of these killing machines surrounding me and neither did Lunalyla. "Follow me." Barnes answered as we followed him to the huge left gate through the crowd of soldiers.

The gate was gigantic around at least a good 110 meters made out very tough dark metal probably titanium. "Alright. I suggest you kids stay close and don't touch anything!*knocks on gate* BELLOC! You've got visitors!" Barnes shouted as the gate opened revealing a giant metal bar cage as we walked through the gate my eyes practically bulged out of my skull from what I saw. "SOOOOO COOOOOL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as my eyes were a literal constellation of stars as I saw a gigantic around 100 meter humanoid like maroon dragon with arch tusk like horns on the side of his head, huge rimmed wings, razor sharp claws with dragon/human like hands and feet, razor sharp fangs, piercing yellow and orange dragon eyes with black slit pupils, thick hide and muscular body in the metal cage of course I wasn't excited about him being imprisoned though. "Dang it kid! We're right here and you don't need to yell!" Barnes shouted annoyed as Belloc turned around to face.

I noticed something strange about Lunalyla's expression as I felt it too. There was something familiar about Belloc but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Duncan, it's good to see you again. Have you been training my son?" Belloc asked with a slightly deep male voice. "Yeah I've been." Duncan answered as Belloc looked at us mainly Lunalyla and me. "I've seen you have brought your comrades but I don't recognize these two. Who are they?" Belloc asked curiously as Lunalyla and I stepped up. "My name is Lunalyla Runaculeo and this is my friend Steven Universe. It's a pleasure to meet you Belloc." Lunalyla answered with a bow before raising herself up. "Well time's up. You guys should be going." Barnes stated as we looked at him annoyed. "What? We've just got here!" I shouted annoyed as I didn't notice Skullzy's horn fragment pulse for a second while it mysteriously affected Barnes and Duncan's friends causing them to leave and close the gate. "What was that about? They just left without saying a word." I asked confusedly but Lunalyla's look said otherwise. We were now left alone with the King of the Kaiju.

"Strange tactic to get them to leave." Belloc stated as we looked at Belloc strangely. "What just happened Steven? Did that fragment around your neck did that?" Duncan asked as I just shrugged. "Lunalyla and Steven… what are you? I can tell from your scents that you aren't exactly human plus I've seen you two before." Belloc asked as Lunalyla shifted to her true form causing Duncan to look surprised. "You did see me perform Beast King of Fire, Belloc Rosenblatt. After all only Beastial Gods and their lines can see the Dance of Shifting Dancers in the Dream Realm." Lunalyla bowed honorably. "I'm a Gem/Human Hybrid. My mom was a Gem and my dad was a human. I inherited her powers and Gem when I was born so basically I'm like Duncan. A hybrid with a warrior parent and mine being my mother." I explained showing Belloc my Gem as he gazed at it curiously. "Hold up! Did you just say Beast King of Fire? You mean my dad is one of the Beast Kings of your Gods Lunalyla? No wonder why I saw you in that strange dream too!" Duncan answered shocked.

"What did you expect? You that slow to realize?" A familiar voice asked as Alex came from the canyon stop and landed next to us but in his Shifting Knight form as I managed to get a good look at him. "Dad!" Lunalyla spoke surprised as Duncan was even more confused. "A Shifting Knight! I see, you're this young Dancer's father… I can sense the power dwelling within you. The power of the Virus Beastial God…" Belloc answered as Alex bowed to Belloc before rising. "I'm Alex Runaculeo Mercer, Belloc. I've came when Lunalyla was going to see you though I had a run in with one of your rogue Kaiju last night." Alex answered as he approached Lunalyla and placed his hand around her. "Let's get to the matter at hand. Lunalyla… something strange is going on in this area. The Kaiju here have been acting strangely, more violent and powerful. I don't know what reason is behind it but it's escalating quickly. Something has change in the environment and I can feel it trying to reach me too." Belloc explained as I understood the info.

"It might have something to do with the Beastial Elemental God of Fire Ignis… Your species are linked mainly to him so if happens to him there will be a chain reaction. I've got some of that info from one of the Kaiju who attacked me. It definitely was influenced to heading towards the town looking for something." Alex answered as Lunalyla looked at him in the eyes. "I ask of you for the sake of my family and people to find the source of this issue and stop it. There might be a clue in a cavern located to the north of the base, I believe it'll be best for Lunalyla to investigate it. Lunalyla and Steven, I ask of you to assist Duncan whenever he needs help and put his powers to the test. He must be strong for whatever happens." Belloc asked as we looked at each other but we had a smile on our face. (It wasn't an order. It was a call of help, an act of burning love to his son, a will to protect.) "Sure Belloc. We'll do it!" I shouted with a determined expression on my face as Lunalyla returned to normal disguise. "I suggest you leave before Barnes realizes what occurred. Good luck." Belloc answered as Alex left leaving Duncan confused but Lunalyla dragged him out while I followed.

Barnes and the others snapped out of whatever trances they were put into and we immediately left base but the three of us thought of what transpired. If something strange was happening then what could it be and to what extent was it. "Don't try to think about it that much Steven. We'll figure things out okay." Lunalyla spoke softly as I smiled and we boarded the jet. I didn't notice Lunalyla was staring off at the distance towards the canyons with her eyes like slits. "Luffy…" Lunalyla whispered as the jet headed into the sunset with us returning to our homes but something was bothering Lunalyla. I didn't know notice it but she had something in her that she was keeping secret. The question is...what?


	8. Ch 8: Stone and the Shifter's Sorrow

Chapter 8: Stone and the Shifter's Sorrow

Lunalyla's Point of View

I was lying asleep in Steven and my bed drifting in the peace and calm of the darkness of my mind being in tune with the flow of nature outside of this realm. I can feel every ocean wave, blowing wind, shining moonlight and other outcomes of nature from this inner peace. It was quiet until the darkness began to lit with voices. "Hey Moona! We're about to head off to the next island! Are you ready for another adventure?" A young kid like teenage male voice rang as my eyes twitched. "Moona-swan! I've prepared a tasty lemon cake of love just for you!" A young wild suave male voice shouted as I started to smile. "Moona, do you feel like dancing to some new tunes of mine? Yohohohoho!" A gentleman yet wild older male voice laughed as my smile turned into a grin. "It's going to be a super day today!/ Moona, would you like to join me in reading some archeological documents?/ Will you help me with my medicine Moona, your medical skills are really good!/ Yo Moona, ready for sword training today?/ Moona! Help me get the captain out of my tangerine garden again!/ Yo Moona, want to listen to one of my stories today?" More voices rang through the darkness as I whispered something.

"My precious nakama… I never want to leave your side again…" I muttered then suddenly the cheerful voices were overthrown by the roars of flames, screams and roars of war. "Ace! Come on Moona! We've got to save Ace!" The boy voice shouted as I began to struggle and frown. "Ace! Look out!" The same voice shouted. "You shall die Fire Fist Ace!" A stern and aggressive male voice shouted as the sounds of roaring flames and burning liquid brighten the shadow terribly. Next thing to be heard was a rip sound. "MOONA!" The young boy voice shouted as I heard a thud. "I'm sorry Luffy… I won't see you become King of the Pirates but promise me… you'll...live...for me…" A voice similar to my own rang as it slowly died. "MOOOOOOONNNNNNAAAA!" The boy's voice shouted followed by tears as I woke up from the darkness immediately clutching to my chest. I looked at the scar on my chest as tears peeked from my eyes before turning to Steven. The boy was still asleep.

I slowly uncurled myself from Steven and opened the window then gazed at him for one more time. (Sorry Steven...but I don't want you to see me like this. I'll be back soon but I have to go...for my sake and yours.) I thought as I leapt out of the window and unfurled my wings flying into the night sky high above. I flew over the city high above the clouds no one could see and headed to towards the canyons afar. I was clutching something in my hands. It was a small little shell of some kind with a button mark on its top side and the other was a pair of what seemed to be goggles but were strange with the lenses having the picture of wicked happy face on the left lens and a sad teeth bared face on the other in black on the blue surface that had a red small ribbon tied to it so it could be put on. "Luffy… Please forgive me…" I cried as my tears fell down onto the ground below in the canyons landing on a single jagged spike rock surrounded by a variety of different rocks unnoticed when it did the rocks began to move and shake.

After a while of flying I finally descended to an arch surrounded canyon top that was pretty wide and circular providing cover from anyone and the arch was like a backdrop to a stage. I headed to seat sized rock and placed the goggles down next to it and pressed the button like protrusion on the shell then walked to the center. The shell mysteriously began to play music with the instruments of a symphony beginning with a violin. I began to dance similar to that of an elegant ballerina flowing through the motions and at the same moment light bubbles of huge size floated into the air and began to play visuals of scenes. These bubbles were Memory Bubbles specifically mine, I only create them to remember the pain and regret of what I did but this time… what I did in my past. As the music began to play I started to sing as I danced.

(Song: Don't Ever Forget Even If I'm Farther Away)

🎵 Do you remember… the time we first met? I remember as it was something I can never forget. I was all alone… thrown like a stone. Then you came…(a young boy with dark hair and wild eyes with a scar underneath his left eye appeared to a young girl with light tan skin with short brown hair wearing glasses) And by my side you remain. Then another came who weakened my pain…(a green haired man with a stern look joins the boy and girl) One after another it no longer began to rain.(More people appeared by the three with smiles on their faces and the girl smiled) It went from me to me and you… Then it grew bigger and become something new. All the sorrow never made it to tomorrow…

Through the hatred and pain, you always came! I was lost but then you found me. You gave me the strength to be free! (The group fought through storms and threats helping one another) When I was left alone to cry! You wouldn't let it by! (the boy with the strawhat places his hat on the young tan girl's head while she cried) You gave me hope! You gave me life! You were there by my side! I promised to stay with you… but it was too good to be true. (a battle scene raised through as people were falling and the boy, girl and another boy with freckles and dark hair was hold down by chains) My promise to be together was something I didn't want to lie… but my dream and heart had finally die.(a burst of lava shoots through the girl's chest as she fell down while the two boys hold her up in their arms in tears)

I didn't want to say goodbye! I hope you understood that I tried and try! Don't ever forget! The time we first met! I won't forget! How you gave me back the life that wasn't set! I was all alone. My heart was frozen in stone. But you broke me free! Then became my family for the world we wish to see! Don't ever forget the sorrows and joy we shared. Please don't forget me and the pain we all bared! I didn't want to say goodbye! I tried to stop time but my broken promise lie. (memories of joy and sorrow amongst the girl and the people played through sadness and happiness)

I'm try to reach for your hand… I want to be able to stand. But I drift farther away...please help me because I want to stay! My heart falls and I can no longer hear your calls! I want to stay with you! I want to stay but… I'm so far away! All my dreams have all faded away! Please don't forget me! Please don't forget the person you helped me be! I wish I could stay...but I drifting farther away! (the people start to drift away from the girl as she begins to cry) Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Zoro and Luffy I want to stay! But I'm so...far away…(The girl is left alone)🎵

The music finally stopped playing as the Memory Bubbles around me popped as I fell to the ground covering my face with my faces crying on the ground. I didn't notice through the entire dance and song that someone was watching me and I was too busy crying to notice that person approaching me. Next thing I knew something hard and smooth slowly brushed the tears on my left eye away causing me to look at who did it. Standing there was golem of some sort around my size. The golem was fairly humanoid in look with the build and look of a teenage male but not too bulky but perfectly sculpted, he had light brown stone skin mainly with rims, slight covers, fingers, shoulders, kneecaps, elbows, waist, toes and hair made of darker brown rock, he had regular human like eyes except for the yellow iris, he had spiky black granite hair that was jagged and was more laid back than wild in all directions, he had finger slight bulked fingers made of dark brown stone yet were human like than claw like the same going for his feet, darker black rock around his waist almost like pants for him, no nose, mostly human like teeth except for a set of fangs, dark black rocks going down his spine on his back, and a chunk of black rock on his chest with gold rimming with the symbol of dragon shifting between different creatures.

"Don't cry." The golem spoke softly with a young male voice that was smooth and kind. "Who...are you?" I managed to choke as I noticed the emblem on his chest. That was the Emblem of the Shifting Dancers/Shifting Knights, the emblem of my people to honor the Beastial Gods. "You...have the emblem of my people… Did Terrarion and Quakeceros made you?" I asked Terrarion was one of the Beastial Gods of Earth who made domion over mountains and rocks while his brother Quakeceros ruled over the land and dirt. "I don't know who made me. I just saw you in the air and decided to follow you up here. I saw those memories and felt the pain and sorrow from your dance and song… I didn't want to leave you here crying for some reason it hurt me." The golem explained as I looked at him with teary eyes. "Thank you… My name is Lunalyla Runaculeo...what's your name?" I asked as I managed to pull myself together to say the words.

"I don't know… Why don't you just call me Granite? You since I made partly of granite." Granite answered with a smile on my face as a small smile came on my lips. Granite decided to sit down next to me as I wiped the tears away. "So...who were those people from those bubbles?" Granite asked as I sighed. "They...were old friends of mine… They were the first people to make me feel like my life mattered in my past...my past life. I was so happy being with them and they were happy to be with me...until...I died and was taken from them…" I spoke sadly as I noticed Granite had the goggles from earlier. "Were these...theirs?" Granite asked as I nodded. "Yeah. The goggles were made as a gift from two of them...Ace and Luffy while the shell was given to me by my friends and the music was done by my friend Brook. The first ones to accept me...now they serve as a reminder of a broken promise." I sadly spoke as Granite looked at me worriedly.

Granite was about to speak until bright lights shined from the other side of the canyon as we could hear the sounds of sirens and heavy machinery. "That must be M.E.G.T.A.F...what are they looking for? I'm in no mood to deal with them." I spoke as Granite immediately stood up as two bright lights shined towards us. "I see something!" A man voice shouted as bullets began to shoot across from the ground below the canyon. "We've got to get out of here!" Granite shouted as he immediately picked me up bridal style and ran off away from the incoming bullets and hunting M.E.G.T.A.F. soldiers. Granite was running incredibly fast as you could hear the loud thuds of his footsteps since his body was made of rocks and stone with M.E.G.T.A.F tanks following behind as missiles and bullets were flying towards us. "Dang it! We've got to get out of here! Those monsters will crush us if they catch us!" Granite roared as he leaped into the air dodging an incoming missile then landed on a rocky ledge. "Up there Granite!" I shouted as Granite started to jumping up on the canyon's ledges dodging bullets and incoming fire from the tanks until he made it to the top. I listened in on the soldiers' conversation as they were deciding to send jumbo jets after us. "This isn't good. They'll be sending airborne jets after us. We won't be safe on land or up here. We've got to hide." I answered as Granite started to think.

"I've got an idea. Just take a deep breath." Granite stated as he landed two canyons away from the soldiers and placed me down on the ground. He got over my body in arch way as his body stretched and morphed into a decent size stone bubble that mostly the canyon rock's color making it look like a random rock as his face was on the inside of the boulder bubble. "Sh… Be quiet." Granite hushed as we heard jets flying above us and were currently scanning the area. We waited for the noise and rumble of the soldiers and weaponized vehicles to quiet down and leave the area completely. Once they were gone Granite returned to his normal self and accidently fell on me with his head landing straight on my breasts face first. My cheeks turned all kinds of shades of red as Granite picked himself up while he was blushing heavily too as his stone cheeks turned red. "Are...you okay Lunalyla?" Granite asked while he managed to calm himself down as we stopped blushing.

"I'm fine but...too broken up. This is the worst time to be attacked...and I dragged you into the middle of it just because of my past." I spoke sorrowfully. "Lunalyla, you've got to tell why you think you've broke your promise to those people in the past. If we're going to survive tonight then you need to face your demons." Granite stated as he sat down in front of me. "It started when I was little. Back then my name is Moona D. Dracken, I was a member of a small native tribe from another island but was taken to Windmill Village when my parents were murdered during the time I was 5 years old. The village kids shun me because I was different and picked on me so I never had any friends. Then I met Monkey D, Luffy, a young boy unlike the other kids. He didn't care about where I was from or what people thought of me. He was the first person I could call a friend." I started to explain.

"Luffy and I decided to set sail to seas to explore the world and find the treasure One Piece with our own dreams. His dream was to become the King of the Pirates and mine was become the greatest dancer the world has ever seen before. Our group slowly grew until we formed the Strawhat Pirates. We explored the sea and land, fought together and celebrate together like one big family. There was Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook, all 9 of us were like a crazy yet happy family. We shared strong bonds and memories with one another. We all had dreams and we all wanted to achieve them together. It was great...until the day our crew was scattered across the world. Luffy and I were sent together when we found out our brother in arms Ace was going to executed at Marineford. Luffy and I set out to save him and the Marine Base became a warzone. People from pirates to marines were falling down like flies but we managed to get to Ace. We were about to escape together when…" I spoke as tears formed around my eyes.

"Admiral Kizaru came in our way. He had fired one last attack with his Lava-Lava power right at Luffy. Ace was going to catch it until I got in the way instead of him. The lava burst through my chest leaving this scar I had. I fell to the ground as the two rushed to my side. I could easily remember Luffy's words. 'You idiot! Why did you take the shot for me?! Why?! You promised me Moona! You promised me we'll see the world together and make our dreams come true together! Why did you break our promise?!' Then I died and was reborn in another world but I still had the memories of who I used to be. Those goggles are a sign of the promise that I've broken to my friends! My dear nakama who I promised to stay with! How I failed them!" I burst out in tears as they streamed down my face. "Lunalyla…" Granite muttered sadly. "That's why I sing and dance that song as a reminder of my failure as a friend!" I cried sadly.

"Lunalyla! You didn't break your promise to them. It wasn't your fault! You did what you must to save Luffy! Would you rather have Luffy or Ace die instead of you?! Would you want to bare that pain for the rest of your life!? Luffy and your friends wouldn't want you to do the same either! They would want you to live a happy life and cherish all the memories you have of them! Those goggles aren't a broken promise and as long as you live and I live they aren't!" Granite shouted as I looked at him. "Lunalyla, I'm going to go get that shell of yours that got left behind. Stay here and think about my words. I promise I'll come to you." Granite spoke as he looked at me and then headed off but not before placing the goggles in front of me. I sat there on the rock and remembering the time I've spent with the Strawhat crew looking through the sorrow and joy of those precious memories before looking down at the goggles that laid by my feet.

"Luffy...please...give me a sign… Please… I want to hear what you were saying before… One last time…" I spoke softly as I picked up the goggles and held them tight. The memory of my death had started again with Luffy speaking. "You idiot! Why did you take the shot for me?! Why?! You promised me Moona! You promised me we'll see the world together and make our dreams come true together! Why did you break our promise...for me?! Moona...I'm sorry that I let this happen to you… I wished I was strong enough to save you… Zoro, Nami and the others...we'll all miss you but you'll always be one of us. A Strawhat forever no matter what happens. Moona D. Dracken, you'll always be my friend and most trusted nakama and I'll never forget you!" Luffy's voice rang through my head as I opened my eyes. "You...didn't...hate me for what I did… You still think of me as your...nakama! Oh Luffy!" I cried as I held onto the goggles tightly. I started to hear explosions in the distance from the arch canyon I was at earlier. "Luffy and my dear crew… I promise that I'll never ever forget all the things you did for me...as my last promise of being a Strawhat I vow to protect my nakama until the very end! So please give me the strength to do it!" I shouted as the scar on my chest began to glow green as I was completely engulfed in a bright green light.

Meanwhile with Granite… Granite was currently under attack by a squadron of M.E.G.T.A.F soldiers and their jets from above as both sides seemed to have taken hits while Granite was holding onto the shell that belonged to me. "I won't let you guys stop me!" Granite howled as they aimed their guns at him ready to fire. They were about to until multiple thick green vines shot out of the ground knocking the soldiers back and causing the jets to steer back. "What the?" Granite asked as multiple vines shot out in front of him and unveiled themselves revealing a brand new creature. It was a humanoid physique manticore out of wood and vines around 15 ft tall with a feminine body made mostly out of dark green hard and thick vines armored and plate with dark brown petrified wood in the form of the chest, stomach, waist, lion head, claws, paws, wings' rims and feet, glowing orange eyes that shone with primal energy, razor sharp thorn fangs coated in dark purple poison, a thorn covered scorpion tail similar to mine, a long mane made out of thorn covered vines, vine like wings covered in jungle flowers, and two orange jungle flowers on the side of her hips.

"I've made it just in time! Granite, meet Wood Manticore, Junglara!" I howled as my voice was beast like but still sounded like myself. "You came!" Granite stated with a big smile on his face. "Thank you for what you did earlier… I wouldn't have found the truth without you Granite. Now let's take care of these jokers and get home!" I shouted with a smile on my face. "It's another monster! Shoot!" The soldiers shouted as they began to fire at us. "Wood Hammer!" I howled as my fist hardened with green energy as I slinged it forward like rubber at the soldiers slamming into them hard and sending them flying back using extreme force. "Grassy Terrain!" I howled as I released a pulse of nature energy around me as plants and flowers sprouted across the canyon and release green aura like energy around us into the battlefield. The wounds currently on Granite slowly healed and faded into nothing as a green aura enveloped me. The jumbo jets began to release rapid fire missiles straight at us from all angles trying to prevent our escape.

"Spiky Shield!" I howled as my vine arms extended to surround the arena and canyon immediately transforming into a gigantic thorny shield. The missiles crashed and exploded onto the shield but the shield held strong and didn't burn or shatter from the strong intense blows before it dispersed as my arms returned to normal but the jet pilots noticed the aura around me had grown even stronger. "Ready to end this Granite?" I asked with a smile on my face. "You got it!" Granite shouted as his eyes glowed white. "Frenzy…!" I howled as green energy surged down within the canyon ground. "Rock…!" Granite howled as he focused started creating a huge boulder between the palm of his hands were raised and opened wildly. "PLANT!" I howled as gigantic thorn covered vines shot out of the canyon rock and into the sky. "WRECKER!" Granite howled as he fired the massive boulder that was half the size of the mountain straight at the choppers and into the sky. Both attacks came down onto the choppers with unbelievable power forcing the pilots out as they parachuted away but gave me and Granite a quick getaway from the area due to me picking up Granite and flying away from the scene.

"I'm glad that you're back to being happy Lunalyla. Here's your shell back." Granite spoke happily as he handed me my shell. "Thanks for sticking up to me Granite. I would have never recovered without you.*places the goggles on Granite's head* Take those goggles and promise me to take care of it. It's promise between me and you and my nakama. Protect them always." I said with a bright smile on my face as Granite smiled brightly. "I promise. So where are we going anyway?" Granite asked curiously. "We're going to go back to my friend Steven. He'll be really happy to meet you." I explained happily. "Can you tell me some stories about your past adventures with the Strawhats?" Granite asked curiously as I smiled. "Okay.. It all started…" I began as we rode off into the night back to the Collin's home. The past that haunted me had now given me strength as I made a new friend in the form of Granite the Golem. We set off into a new day and I promise to never break my vow again.


	9. Ch 9: The Ancient of Paths Taken!

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long! I had a bit of a writer's block for a moment with my stories. Anyway, last chapter had some questions in your mind wondering how the heck did someone like Lunalyla met the Strawhat Pirates in a previous life? Well I'm going to start doing a little info display for each chapter from here to later on about Lunalyla and the characters at the end. **So no more confusion or anything. Now then let's start!****

Chapter 9: The Ancient Of Paths Taken!

Steven's Point of View

It was early in the morning as the sun had just risen in the sky. I was peacefully sleeping until I started to hear a strange sound. *noise* It started out small and unreadable but my eyes were twitching. 'What's that noise?' I thought as I tried to tune in on it. *snore* Zzzzzz….*snore* The sound was finally made out and was louder than before but sounded like a wind going through a cave. 'Since when does Lunalyla snore...Wait… Lunalyla can't snore like that… Then whose snoring?' I thought as I opened my eyes slowly and turned to look for the source of the noise. I looked down at the floor and my eyes nearly popped out of my skull. Lying right there on a sleeping mat covered with a blanket was a stone man! "Aaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed loudly as Lunalyla woke up surprised while the stone man throw the blanket over and accidently knocked a large cardboard box on himself.

"Lunalyla? Steven? Are you okay?" Daniel's voice echoed from downstairs as Lunalyla placed her hand across my mouth. "We're just fine! Steven just had a bad nightmare is all!" Lunalyla shouted as Daniel answered with an okay and she uncovered my mouth. "Can I get out of here now?" The stone man asked as Lunalyla chuckled and lifted the box up with her hair. "Lunalyla? Who is he?" I asked a little surprised but calmed down since Lunalyla was being friendly with him. "Steven, this is my new friend Granite. I met him last night. He's a Golem from what I can tell. I was going to tell you last night but you were fast asleep and I didn't want to be rude." Lunalyla explained as Granite stood up and walked towards me. "So your Steven? It's nice to meet you. I heard some stories about you from Lunalyla." Granite spoke as he held out his hand and I shook it with a smile. "This is my first time meeting a Golem! It's pretty awesome!" I shouted with literal stars in my eyes. "Your right, his eyes do lit up like a constellation." Granite chuckled as I smiled brightly.

"Oh! I almost forget! Steven, there's something I like to do about you." Lunalyla spoke as I looked confused. "What do you mean about me? Is there something wrong?" I asked a little worriedly. "Don't worry nothing's wrong with you. I just going to determine what your special ability is or specifically its type. Take a look at this." Lunalyla explained as she took out a small crystal ball from the mark on her chest. "What is that?" I said in awe looking at the crystal ball. "It's an Ability Reader, it can read the ability of those who wield it. Basically it determines a person's special ability and its type. We're going to uncover your special ability." Lunalyla explained as I could barely contain my excitement. "My own special ability test? That is so cool! Can we do it please?!" I spoke wildly happy.

"Sure. Hold the orb Steven and focus your will into it. I'll give you the results." Lunalyla explained as she handed me the orb and Granite watched with a smile on his face. "Hmmmmm…." I muttered as I focused my will on the orb as it started to glow before it started to shift colors. It was like a snow globe of rainbows as the orb continued to change color before it finally settled to a silver pink shade with a strange symbol that resembled a winged stone demon or something with wings of an angel and demon. Lunalyla stood there speechless looking at the image the orb presented. "That's...a Sacred Ability…" Lunalyla spoke in surprise and disbelief. "Sacred Ability?" I asked a little confused. "Steven, Sacred Abilities are something only gods or sacred lineage can obtain. No one can be born with an ability like this normally." Granite explained as I looked surprised. "So what's my special ability?" I asked a little nervous.

"Your Special Ability...is Ancient's Heart, a special ability lost in time. It boosts the strength and powers of Ancient skills and arts but said to grant a special power when the user has taken tons of damage in battle but it doesn't say what it is. You know what this means Steven? You are of ancient lineage and can use Arts or Techniques lost in history. Now it's all clear…" Lunalyla explained as she reached her hand into her chest. "Clear about what?" I asked as she pulled out a large scroll from her chest. "Steven, I've been protecting this for a long time. The Scroll of the Ancients, the key to those to be able to learn Ancient Arts and Techniques." Lunalyla explained as she opened the scroll and laid it out. There were tons of writing written down and what looked like fingerprints but they looked...red.

"What does that writing mean?" I asked a little surprised. "It's the names of those who signed this scroll. This scroll allows a person to use these moves and techniques without facing a god's judgement. It's a seal of approval in your terms. You write your name and place your fingerprint down on it...usually it's done with blood but can use ink with a little bit of your DNA in it but you have to have your DNA on this scroll either way possible." Lunalyla explained as I looked at the scroll. "Alright. If this can help me get stronger…" I said as Lunalyla pulled out a thing of ink from her chest through the X scar but I already had it covered. I bit my finger hard to draw a little bit of blood and stamped my thumb down onto the scroll while I wrote my name with my dominant hand. My signature and print glowed gold as Lunalyla smiled.

"For signing this scroll, you've earn your first Art. Scroll of Ancients, grant this new Adept his first Art so he can take the path of the departed Ancients." Lunalyla spoke as a sphere of silver pink light flew from the scroll and into me causing a rush of information to enter my head before she placed the scroll back in her chest. "What was that? I...learned a new move?" I asked a little puzzled. "Your first Ancient Art, Aguinis Will. A good skill for both offense and defense. Its power boosts when used for an attack and its defensive capabilities on the defense. I'll explain about it more when we head to school." Lunalyla explained as I looked a bit surprised. "What about Granite?" I asked a little confused. "He's coming but no else will be able to see him. Call it the Ancient Art, Pharaoh's Cloak." Lunalyla spoke with a smile on her face. We had gotten dressed and headed out the door to school.

We were casually walking after being a few good yards from the school when a silver car came driving up to us with Troy and his gang of bullies in it. "Well hello beautiful. Would you like to read in my nice wheels instead of walking with that stupid shrimp?" Troy asked as Lunalyla glared at him and I didn't look to happy either however Granite was steaming mad looking at Troy. "Um no. I don't take rides from jerks and idiots. I rather walk with my brother than you." Lunalyla hissed as she held my hand tighter. "Aw come on. How come you don't like to ride with a hotshot like me? Personally I can show you a really good time." Troy spoke with a devious and wrong smile as his cronies hooted. That apparently was the last straw for Granite as he made four stone spikes in front of Troy's car tires and the moment they ran over them all four tires popped giving the three of us time to get away from Troy and his goons.

"Hey! Where did these stupid spikes come from?! That stupid little kid is going to pay for wrecking my wheels!" Troy growled as the three of us or two from Troy's field of sight headed off to school. Apparently M.E.G.T.A.F. was still around the school but way less troops there while Steven was still holding onto his friend Skullzy's horn and I currently had the Sound Dial from my pirate nakama in my pocket close. "Hey guys!" A familiar voice shouted as we turned to see Duncan from the side walking with us. Right now Lunalyla adjusted the Pharaoh's Cloak so Duncan and the others won't be able to see Granite until it was safe too preventing any suspicion from M.E.G.T.A.F. who were still looking for us. "Hey Duncan! What's the hurry?" I asked as Duncan seemed stressed about something. "Barnes is looking for you Lunalyla. He told me that he saw two strange Kaijus last night in the canyon that repelled his forces. Some stated that they saw a humanoid like being covered in fur with a lot of tails and a man made completely of stone run around. Do you have something to tell me?" Duncan asked as I looked completely shocked while Lunalyla sighed.

"I was out that night wanting to dance and calm myself but M.E.G.T.A.F. found me though and the golem was a friend of mine named Granite but let's not talk about this with M.E.G.T.A.F. around. If they find out it's me then both me and Steven will be put in danger along with my Dad and Granite." Lunalyla explained as Duncan stood there and understood the situation. "You still have the horn on you? I suggest you be careful not to let Troy or his goons will get ahold of it. They'll end up keeping it or selling it for cash like they did last year with Jenna's money for Homecoming." Duncan roared as I understood and held onto the horn tight. "Let's get to class before we run late. Come on guys! Last one there is a rotten egg!" I shouted as I took off towards the school with Granite, Duncan and Lunalyla following suit not knowing that Skullzy's horn pulsed once more.

First period was a little different today. I mean it went like always but I felt like someone was boring holes behind my head and a strange sensation radiating between me and Duncan. I didn't know what or why but it was currently on a low scale and Duncan seemed to notice it a little but otherwise ignored it. Lunalyla seemed distracted by something like there was something else going on and Granite seemed tense too but not just because of Troy but something else. The feeling slowly continued as the pull grew a bit stronger and Duncan seemed to notice it too. I shrugged it off probably because maybe what I felt was the bond between Duncan and I as pals. After Duncan treats me like a kid brother and is really kind to me. We have that same funky flow going with each other. First period ended as we were now walking to our next class when Lunalyla looked at me and Duncan was walking by my side with Granite next to him.

"Hey Steven… Did you have this strange feeling like I do?" Duncan asked as I looked at him. "You mean our brotherly bond that I keep feeling from you?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Yeah… Whatever you call it but it seems to be messing with me… I swear I'm hearing voices in my head...like "Skullzy"." Duncan explained as I smacked my head. "Oh jeez… This is like before with Lapis. I forgot to tell you I have the power to link with someone's mind but I haven't gotten used to it. The first time I was going into my friend Lapis' subconscious and it started making no sense. Sorry about that Duncan." I explained a little pained as Duncan looked surprised but put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry bud. You don't know what you're doing is all. I guess Skullzy must be really important to you." Duncan answered as I nodded with a smile before we turned to Lunalyla who seemed in a daze

"Hey Lunalyla… What's wrong? You been feeling distant today since we got here." I asked as Lunalyla looked at us. "Yeah. Is there something a matter?" Duncan asked as Lunalyla sighed. "I've been sensing something closeby...and it's giving me a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. Call it my animal instinct." Lunalyla explained as we looked puzzled before Duncan's eyes flashed yellow and became dragon like and suddenly I got the feeling too. The feeling of looming danger. "KAIJU!" A student shouted as panic broke loose as we heard loud rumbling footsteps off from the distance. "Steven! Duncan!" Lunalyla shouted as she was immediately pulled in by the crowd of students while Granite was pulled in with her causing Duncan to shove me to the side of the stampede so I wouldn't get trampled. The stampede of students were gone as Duncan and I were left in the building by ourselves.

"Steven! Are you okay?" Duncan asked as he helped me up. "I'm fine but everyone left out and there's a Kaiju near the school!" I shouted as Duncan looked for a way but the roof of the school began to shift and move as a large black talon scratched through the ceiling almost striking us but we jumped out of the way. "Oh no! We're trapped!" I shouted as Duncan grabbed a hold of me and ran through the hallways trying to find us a safe place to take refuge from the Kaiju who was currently stabbing through the floor. We hid in the janitor's closet quickly and shut the door before the claw came down on us again. "That was too close but dang it. I need to fight that thing but you're trapped in here with me. If I go to attack then that Kaiju will just knock the school and you'll be put in danger." Duncan explained as he looked very stressed and mad but I knew this wasn't the time to freak out.

"But we can't stay here. If we do then the Kaiju will find us anyway. We have to get out of here Duncan and I'm not leaving without you." I spoke as Duncan smiled. "This actually reminds me on how I met my friend Connie. I goofed up and accidently trapped her in a bubble with me. We tried to figure out a way to pop but every attempt ended in failure. It went so bad that a roll coaster hits us and knocked us into the ocean. Connie was scared and crying but I remember why I came to her. To give her back the bracelet she lost during a parade one year and I told her that I was there and could be her friend and she wouldn't had to be alone. Ever since then we've been going on adventures with each other and having fun." I explained as Duncan looked at me and smiled. We heard knocking on the ceiling above us as we heard stone and plaster beginning to tear.

"Steven." Duncan answered as he scoot closed to me. "You and me are like the same. We are both different but somehow we managed to make it through with friends by our side. Steven… I ain't givin up. I'm going to get us both out of here. Right, friend?" Duncan asked as he held us hand out. "Right!" I answered as I took Duncan's hand and we looked up at the ceiling determined. "YOU HEAR THAT?! WE AREN'T LETTING YOU HAVE YOUR WAY! WE WILL LIVE AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE!" The both of us howled as the gem on my stomach glowed brightly before Duncan and I were consumed by a bright light. Meanwhile outside Lunalyla and our friends were looking at the giant Kaiju over the school we resembled a giant ugly version of Mothra with razor sharp long talon legs, scythes for arms and teeth, huge brown and black wings, huge yellow bulbous eyes and a long tail like a club was pouring its legs down on the school roof. "Steven. Duncan. I know you can do it. Get out there and show that giant bug what's what!" Kenny shouted as they were facing the school with hope for us both.

Suddenly a huge blast of flames burst from the ceiling of the roof burning the Moth Kaiju's leg but these flames were different. They were orange with a huge pink hue in them and was more light than fire. The Kaiju pulled back as something large flew out of the building landed on the ground a good 7 yards from us. "What is that? It looks big!" Some of the students murmured as the dust settled and they got a good look at what landed in front of them. "Duncan?" Isabel and Jenna asked as what appeared to be in front of us was Duncan but he seemed different.

First thing he was huge and bulked in mass as he was now 25 feet tall and ripped like a Hulk with four strong and massive arms instead of his normal two but there were pink crystal spikes going down the side of the arms, his skin was slightly lighter but still a good orange hue, there was a familiar pink crystal on his stomach similar to Steven's but with a slightly orange hue, his hair was longer and slightly darker seemingly more curled like Steven's, his wings were huge and more dragon like as they were rimmed and crested with pink crystal, his horns were longer and tipped in pink crystal, he now had four eyes with the top set looking Steven's and the regular position set as his, his pants was still there but it looked crossed with Steven's with two yellow stars on the side, he had a pink star on his chest similar to Steven's shirt but a different color and there was a long orange tail covered in pink crystals going down the top and a three by the tip of his tail.

"What in the world?!" M.E.G.T.A.F. soldiers including Barnes shouted as they all looked completely confused and dumbstruck by our new form. (Steven! What happened to us?!) Duncan thought in my or should I say our head as our eyes looked at each others. (We fused! I don't know why but maybe our bond caused us to fuse and become one! The only person I fused with is Connie but I guess I can fuse with people who are half Kaiju! This is still new to me! I guess that makes us Stecan or Dunven?) I thought back as we silently decided our Fusion name. "Duncan? Steven?" Lunalyla asked quietly as we faced her. "My name is Stecan and I'm here to help. Stay back and let me handle this Kaiju!" We howled as our voices were mixed together into a stern yet enlightening one and we quickly faced Mothram. "I wonder." I asked as I summoned my shield and Duncan summoned his flames.

We merged the flames and shield together as they transformed into four sets of silver and pink rimmed pink orange flame engulfed chakrams each for one hand. "Let's go!" I howled as we took flight soaring towards Mothram at incredible speed and fury. Mothram roared as it lashed out two of its front arms at us attempting to slash us out of the sky. "Fusion Dragon's Rose Quartz Slash!" I howled as we spun the chakrams in our hands at incredible speed and delivering a burning vortex slash on the bladed arms knocking them away and burning them. "Fusion Dragon's Rose Quartz Kick!" I howled as we came down with our body enveloped in bright pink orange flames and delivered it straight on Mothram's head knocking it back far. Mothram howled in pain as it sprayed orange poisonous spores at us in a flurry.

"Fusion Dragon's Rose Quartz Bubble!" I howled as we created a huge orangish pink bubble around Mothram locking it inside with its spores as it wheezed and howled angrily lashing out at the bubble trying to break free. "Fusion Dragon's Rose Quartz Roar!" I howled as we opened up a section of the bubble to let in our huge pink and orange fiery breath inside burning Mothram and doing major damage. "Now for one final push!" I shouted as I send my chakrams around the bubble's front and set them into a diamond formation as pink and orange fiery energy bursted in the center. My horns glowed brightly as they immediately grew and extended forming an impressive set for battle as I flew in through the flames enveloping myself in a giant fiery dragon of blaze around me. "Fusion Dragon's Rose Quartz Horn!" I howled as I slammed into the bubble with our horns forcing the flames into the bubble at the same time sending the bubble flying off into the canyons far away from the school.

"ROAR! Don't mess with Stecan!" We howled cheerfully as we noticed M.E.G.T.A.F. pointing guns at us or me to be exact. "Oops! Gotta fly!" I howled as I flew off with my chakrams following me leaving M.E.G.T.A.F. in the dust. We quickly flew to the other side of the town where no one was currently at and hid behind a building splitting back into me and Duncan. "That...was awesome! We were awesome Duncan!" I shouted excitedly really pumped. "Yeah Steven, Stecan really pulled through but we were close to being assaulted by M.E.G.T.A.F. and I'm pretty sure the others will want to know how we did that." Duncan answered a bit sheepishly as I smiled. "True but let's get back! I'm sure everyone is waiting for us! Plus we shouldn't make Lunalyla worry about us." I answered as I felt tapping behind me. We turned to face Duncan's mother right behind us. "Can someone explain to me what I just saw?" Margaret asked as we sighed but smiled at each other.

I had gain a new power while Duncan and I had fused for the first time becoming Stecan! But now it looks like we unfused in front of his mother… I wonder how will they react or how our friends will react from this revelation… And what's going on with Skullzy's horn?

* * *

Alex Mercer's Character Files!

Hello everyone. Welcome to my character files with me, Alex Mercer. Todays file we're going through is Lunalyla Runaculeo.

Lunalyla is part of the Shifting Dancer species and one of the stories main characters. Shifting Dancers are humans blessed with the power of the Beastial Gods granted their strength and power through special dances linked to their animal like limbs similar to the male of the species Shifting Knight. Shifting Dancers are born with the spirit of someone from the past who died of an action of pure heart for another and reborn under the Beastial Gods regime. Lunalyla's former life was a pirate and human dancer for the Strawhat Crew in the One Piece World but died saving her two brothers in bonds from a devastating attack. She is also keeper of the Keeper of the Scroll of the Ancient's but still has other secrets hidden in her mind. She's a master of Ancient Arts and her dancing prowess make her a deadly threat in battle.

That concludes our Character Files until next time.


	10. Ch 10: Confronting the Evidence!

**Hello everyone! Today this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the others but there's a good reason to it. Now if you had read my story, Devil's Skull and Crystal Light then let's just say you'll be in for a surprise. I have a poll that I'm currently doing involving Jak and Daxter crossovers which will determine which one I'll be doing for Easter! So please do these polls. The two stories as Jak and Daxter and the Gem Legacy which actually starts before this one but not before Devil Skull and Crystal Light, where Steven gets sent into Jak's world during the beginning of the Precursor Legacy and they team up to save his world from danger and trying to get Steven back to his. While the the next is Eco Warrior and the Pirate King where Jak and Daxter gets sent to the One Piece world after the events of Jak 3 and during the events of Whiskey Peak in One Piece, as Jak and Daxter join Luffy on a journey to become Pirate King and find a way back home! Now let's enjoy the story!**

Chapter 10: Confronting The Evidence! Barnes Moves Out!

Meanwhile back at M.E.G.T.A.F. base in the canyons… Pytel was working on the samples collected from the encounters during the Halloween Dance and earlier last night when Barnes came running in a panic. "Pytel! We've got another situation!" Barnes yelled as she looked up at him like he was crazy. "What is it? Did our mystery Kaiju showed up…? Or is it about Duncan? Told you the boy is not a threat to humanity." Pytel asked as Barnes turned on the TV showing the battle of Duncan and my fusion Stecan fighting Mothram by the school. "My dear lord…" Pytel stated as she was in shock looking at our fused states. "You mind telling me what the heck is that thing?! First Duncan was nowhere to be seen and then this thing showed up and wrecked that Kaiju like it was nothing! I thought it was Duncan but it was too big and didn't look nearly as much of him because I'm sure that Duncan doesn't have four arms, studded with pink jewels and a tail that would make a wrecking ball look like a sham." Barnes yelled as Pytel stopped the feed to see us from our side and front.

"Hate to this Barnes but… that is Duncan or at least half of him." Pytel answered as Barns looked surprised. "What?" Barnes asked as if she was crazy. "I decided to do more analysis on the first sample of the flowers from the first confrontation and found something. Apparently the crystal sample of the flowers show that it contains a fusogenic property of light based form so when the energy reacted with the plant it merged itself with the flowers making them stronger. However the DNA sample of the crystal, get this contains Human DNA as in it wasn't one being who was fighting the Kaiju but two different ones. I also studied the ice more as well and it also contained slight traces of other DNA as well of reptilian, avian, mammal, amphibian and human DNA as well of different species and types. That means that a human/crystal hybrid merged with Duncan at the school mutating Duncan's DNA accelerating the strength of the Kaiju DNA turning him into that state." Pytel explained as Barnes didn't like the sound of the information given to him.

"We do know that Duncan was stuck in the school building while the other evacuated. Someone else must have been in there with him disguising itself as a student and when everyone was gone merged with Duncan to create that thing then disappeared off with him. So far one of the creatures found the other night fits the description of the second set of data as some of the troops stated that it had multiple body parts of other animals but we don't know who the crystal/hybrid is because the monster my men had close encounter with was completely rock and no crystals on its body. So far we've been having more and more monsters appear out of the blue and it's no longer looking like a coincidence. Something major is going down and we need to find out what. The only lead we got is those Universe kids. I'm going to call Margaret to look out for her son." Barnes answered as he left to interrogate some students. Meanwhile with Duncan and Steven…

We were both currently talking to Duncan's mother about what happened. "...then me and Duncan merged together to create the fusion Stecan and sent the Kaiju flying away from the school! We flew over here to get away from M.E.G.T.A.F. before they decided to attack us for just being there! Sorry again for surprising you but we didn't mean anything wrong with the fusion is all!" I explained as Margaret processed the information. "Well. At least you did it to protect yourselves and everyone else though it did surprise me quite a bit. Stecan was pretty incredible and I really liked the idea of him being the result of your strong bond. I'm glad Duncan has a friend like you but now you have to be extra careful about M.E.G.T.A.F. too. I wonder where Lunalyla is at." Margaret explained as I got a call from my phone.

"Yes?" I asked answering it. "Steven! Duncan! Are you alright!? We were worried about you!" Isabel's voice echoed from the phone. "Yeah! When you guys disappeared like that we were looking for you! Mind filling us in on what we just saw?" Jenna asked through the phone. "Where are you guys anyway? I suggest you head back to the Collins' House because I'm sensing tons of movement heading towards your location. I've got a bad feeling about this." Lunalyla's voice spoke through the phone. "Understood." Duncan answered ending the call. "Duncan, go ahead and take Steven back to his house. I'll keep a lookout for M.E.G.T.A.F." Margaret answered as Duncan took his Kaiju appearance, picked me up and flew off back to our house quickly. A while later…

We had arrived back at the house to be reunited with Lunalya and the others as we took post in our room to explain what had occurred back at the school. "So, both you and Duncan merged together to create Stecan to protect us from that Kaiju. That's pretty cool and the fact you can fuse with humans makes it even cooler." Kenny explained as we were sitting around the room. "Yeah but the only person I ever fused with was my best friend Connie! I fused with Connie because we were best friend and Jam Buds but with Duncan we fused because our bond was strong and thoughts were linked!" I explained as everyone listened in. "Yeah. I could feel and hear everything that Steven was experiencing. It was pretty incredible." Duncan added with a smile on his face. "It sure is. We saw with our own eyes." Granite spoke as he appeared before everyone.

"So your Granite...the one I heard about from Steven's thoughts." Duncan spoke surprised. "I like to continue with the greet but there is something we need to discuss. M.E.G.T.A.F.'s soldiers are on their way here. No doubt they are looking for you Lunalyla… I'm afraid...we can't stay here. We have no choice but to leave." Granite explained surprising us. "What?! We can't just have you guys leave like this! Your our friends!" Isabel shouted surprised. "They are only looking for me. Not you guys or Steven. They don't know about my ability to change forms so I can assume only kind of human form plus they don't know about Steven's gem either and can't see Granite because of my spell. I can still see you guys but just in a different form. It'll best for me to leave right now before they find me but first to show a new form." Lunalyla explained with a smile as she began to dance in the air as she flowed through the air. Wind started to fly around her as her body began to change becoming avian in appearance. Her fur and hair was replaced with beautiful feathers of brown and white that covered her skin, her arms became wings with orange clawed hands at the hinged tips, her face contorted to that of a bird with a yellow beak with her eyes becoming like an eagle as her tails vanished remaining only her tail feathers.

Lunalyla swiftly became a human/eagle hybrid before our very eyes and a very beautiful one at that as she stopped dancing. "Behold, the Beast of the Air, Garuda! If you ever see an eagle flying through the sky then that will be me watching over you my friends. See you again soon." Lunalyla spoke as she flew out of the window and into the open sky quickly. "Whoa. First a Wendigo, then a Minotaur and now a Garuda. Lunalyla is so full of surprises." Isabel answered amazed watching our now Garuda friend flying high through the sky. "I know guys. She is pretty awesome." I spoke only to hear the sound of vehicles driving towards our home in just a few minutes of Lunalyla leaving. "No doubt about it. I smell Barnes is here. Not good at all. Steven...I suggest you stay here we'll go check it out." Duncan answered as I nodded while Duncan and the others left the room leaving Granite with me. "Let's view what's going to happen. Stone Mirror." Granite spoke as he created a mirror out of stone and placed it on the ground viewing the front room beneath us.

I noticed that my friends except Duncan, Mr and Mrs Collins and Barnes was in the room and Barnes didn't look happy. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Collins...Is Lunalyla Runaculeo and Steven Universe home?" Barnes asked as the two parents looked confused. "No. They aren't home. Why you ask Mr. Barnes? Are they in trouble?" Lillie asked confused and worried. "Well. An incident happened at school and no one saw Lunalyla there so I was checking to see if she was home or her brother is here." Barnes explained but Granite could easily tell that it was a lie. "Really? What happened?" Daniel asked worriedly. "Nothing much." Barnes answered but Daniel caught it. "Well. I'm sorry to say but she isn't here. Can you please tell us what's going on?" Daniel asked as Barnes noticed something in view of his eye. It was Sammy and Max but they were holding a familiar ice flower in their hand as they came into the room. It was Lunalyla's Wendigo Flower that she had given them a long while ago.

"Excuse kids but may I see that little flower you've got?" Barnes asked as he took the flower despite the kids dismay and scanned it over with a small machine before it started to beep. "Well I'll be. This is the same ice from that Kaiju Attack on Halloween. Alright. Where is Lunalyla Runaculeo? We know she lives here and we know what she is so tell me who is she!" Barnes yelled angrily as the family looked tense and scared. "Barnes! Leave them alone!" Duncan shouted annoyed coming out and facing the man. "Duncan!? Where were you...wait if you are here then that parasitic creature that attacked you is here as well!" Barnes shouted angrily as M.E.G.T.A.F. soldiers started walking in the house. "What are you talking about?" Duncan asked. "You know what. At the school today during the attack something took over your body and mutated you into a four armed Monster called Stecan and destroyed that Kaiju. I saw it there myself & I also know that it had to be one of your classmates to be the one who was left in that building with you! Now tell me who it is Duncan!" Barnes yelled as Sammy and Max were completely frightened by Barnes rage.

"Oh no! Duncan is in trouble! I've got to help him!" I shouted as I ran out of the room before Granite could say a word. "What's going on!?" I asked as the family and Duncan seemed surprised. (What are you doing Steven?!) Duncan thought surprised. "I thought you said he wasn't home. Seems you were lied to." Barnes answered as he approached me. "Alright Steven. Where is Lunalyla? Ever since you two had arrived here strange things been happening and you are always at the scene. Now tell why are you here and what is she?" Barnes asked as he threatened me. "I don't know but why are you being so mean?! They didn't do anything to you!" I shouted as Barnes looked surprised before he grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me up. "Look!" A soldier shouted pointing at my stomach that was revealing my Rose Quartz Gem. "My god. You're the thing that transformed Duncan...the other monster during that battle." Barnes spoke as I tried to break his grip. "Leave him alone! He's just a child!" Lillie cried out but Barnes looked at me with hate in his eyes as he took me outside with him where a variety of different vehicles were outside.

What we didn't know was that Lunalyla had never left the house. She remained high in the sky above us watching and listening to the scene below. (Steven! Just hold on!) She thought as she watched the situation progressed but notice something in the side of her eye. (That charm on Steven...Could it be?! If it is then I have to get Steven away from here and quickly or else we'll be put in even greater danger than before!) Lunalyla thought as she decided to dive into the action for my sake.

"Where is Lunalyla?! Tell me where she is and your intentions boy!?" Barnes yelled before we heard a familiar shriek as Lunalyla dove from the sky and knocked Barnes over releasing me from his grip before she grabbed me with her talons and took into the skies. "Lunalyla!" I shouted surprised as she looked at me. "We can't stay here Steven! Now hold on!" Lunalyla squawked as the soldiers began to fire on her causing her to take evasive action. (I can't use Jack or else they'll try to take him! This isn't good!) I heard her thought as a electrified rope flew out of nowhere and wrapped around her giving her a fierce shock while they tied her wings causing us to fall from the sky. "Lunalyla!" I shouted as I created a pink bubble around us that helped softened our impact but the crash had done some damage to my mentality leaving me too tired to form another one. "Steven! You've got to run!" Lunalyla cried out as Barnes started to approach us. "I'm not leaving you here Lunalyla!" I shouted scared.

"Steven! I. Urgh!" Lunalyla howled as a dart had hit her shoulder containing a sedative. Her vision had become black as she returned back to her true form and laid on the ground tied up by the electrical bindings holding her down. "Lunalyla!" I shouted but not before Barnes had grabbed ahold of me as I struggled in his grip. "You and me are going to have a long time together. Boys! Lock her up!" Barnes shouted as his men grabbed ahold of Lunalyla and stuffed her in a chamber of some sort. I saw Duncan on the sidelines being restrained by Barnes men while the Collins family look scared and worried about us. "Barnes! You've got to stop this! He's just a kid!" I heard Duncan yelled as he tried to breakthrough their grip while Kenny and the others were watching from the sidelines.

I then noticed that Barnes taking me to a chamber similar to what he put Lunalyla in. "What is that chamber!?" I asked scared and worried. "Don't worry kid. You'll just be going to sleep for a while. It'll be very peaceful for what I have planned for the both of you." Barnes answered as I looked completely terrified. (Please! Anyone! Help me! I wasn't strong enough to protect you! Duncan! Mr and Mrs. Collins! Sammy and Michael! Lunalyla! Please forgive me! Alex! Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! Dad! Lion! Connie! Someone please help me!) I thought as memories began to swirl through my mind but noticing a strange aura radiating from my body. All of my emotions were bubbling inside of me and they were terrifying. Fear, pain, hate and anguish were flowing through my mind as my heart raced while light patterns covered my body. Then I had to let it out. So I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"HELP ME! SKULLZY!" I howled as a bright light exploded from me forcing Barnes to drop me while the energy went inside Skullzy's horn. I landed on the ground as I noticed a bright light that I didn't know that was my own. "Skullzy...I'm sorry. I don't I'll keep your promise." I muttered as my vision started to get blurry and I slowly began to drift to darkness. I couldn't hear anything as my eyes slowly started to close but for a second I thought I saw something. Something pure white yet human in shape stand before my body as I began to grow weaker. I noticed a hint of black and yellow darting from the top of the white figure only getting closer. It was like eyes yet I felt like I've seen them before. Then a voice finally rang through my ears before my mind and senses totally went black. A voice I hadn't heard in a long time. A voice that could bring me back from nothing. (Could it be? Could it be you?) I thought as I tuned into the voice I had started to hear.

"Don't worry Steven. I'll take things from here buddy. Just go to sleep and everything will be fine. I'll protect you like I did before and save that girl of yours. Until again. Steven Universe. I shall be protecting you." A familiar voice rang through my ears before my vision went black but I swear I thought I saw his face. The face of a friend that left me so long ago. When my adventure was just beginning that day. The day my mind was opened up to a world of possibilities unlike my own. There I thought I saw him. My dear old friend from the past that I promise to meet again. "Skullzy?" I asked as everything faded to black.

My life had faded into darkness as Lunalyla and I were found out and captured by Barnes. As our fates remained unclear, a figure from my past has remerged! But it could be my old friend from long ago? Could it be Skullzy?!

* * *

Alex Mercer's Character Files!

Hello everyone. Welcome to my character files with me, Alex Mercer. Todays file we're going through is Granite.

Granite is a Golem who mysteriously appeared during the night that Lunalyla was going to release her emotions. Granite is part of an unique species of Golem known as Shifter Stones who are created by the mere emotions of a Shifting Dancer or Knight. Granite has the ability to mold and shift his body into different forms and can control the element of rock to use in battle but there is more to this golem than you think. He's strong and kind yet seems to get jealous easily when it comes to rude males and Lunalyla which he is quick to retaliate.

That concludes our Character Files until next time.


	11. Ch 11: Reconnecting Hearts

Chapter 11: Reconnecting Hearts

I was lying in the darkness. I couldn't see. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything. Just nothing but emptiness. 'Is this where it ends? For a boy named Steven Universe?' A thought coursed through the blackness that I laid in. Then came a light. "Steven...Steven...Wake up...Steven…" The voice rang familiar and true as the light grew even brighter. Then I found myself leaping towards it faster and faster trying to reach the brightness. "SKULLZY!" I shouted as I found myself in a room with a bed, table and drawer. "Where am I?" I asked before I noticed Skullzy's horn was gone. "Don't worry buddy. You haven't lost it. In fact, it found you." A strange voice spoke. The voice sounded so familiar. It was a male voice that was young but had a familiar scratch to it. (Could it be?) I thought as I turned to see I wasn't alone. Sitting on a chair by my bed was a teenage boy who was nothing but pure white.

The guy was at least Duncan's height with a similar build to him but his face was carved well in appearance and had spiky wild white hair and his skin was completely chalk white alone with the robe or kimono he was wearing which had a V cut in it showing some of his chest, a white sash around it and a huge sword that looked like a giant butcher knife or cleaver his size, the only color he had was his eyes that were black with yellow iris and black pupils and his tongue which was blue as he was wearing sandals but two things about him really caught my eye. He had a white horn poking from his hair similar to that of Skullzy's on his stomach where there was a diamond hole in the clothing...was a white diamond like gem that was the same shape of mine and was a little higher above mine. "You're...a Gem but who are you?" I asked confused as the stranger slowly frowned. "You don't remember me buddy? I guess you can't from the way I look now. But how about looking at this?" The boy asked as he held something in his hand.

My eyes went big with shock before tears started to appear. Right in his hands was a red guitar pick but not just any pick. It was the one I had given to my friend Skullzy before we parted ways. "Skullzy?" I asked as I looked ready to cry. "It's me buddy. I'm glad you remembered me." Skullzy answered with a smile on his face. Then I couldn't hold it anymore. "SKULLZY!" I cried as I ran over to him and hugged the Hollow/Soul Reaper tightly. "It's okay kid! Just let it out but don't use me as a tissue." Skullzy spoke as he held me tightly trying to comfort me. "But...how is this possible? I saw you leave! How can you be here and why are a Gem!?" I cried as I looked at Skullzy who laughed. "It's because of you. When I gave you a piece of my horn, I actually gave you a piece of my consciousness. What I didn't expect was that your spit had healing abilities. The more you kissed my horn, the more I began to gain in power and then that final outburst you let out was enough for me to allow my consciousness to take a new form and granted me a Gem. You healed me and turned me into a Gem Hybrid like yourself. This is what I really look like buddy." Skullzy explained with a smile on his face.

"So I turned you into a gem? But what about Lunalyla and where are we?" I asked as I managed to calm myself down. "We're at M.E.G.T.A.F.'s base and so is Lunalyla. I materialized in the middle of the base and had a little talk with Barnes about your intentions and everything but also how he stuffed you in a sleeping chamber and treated you like garbage which I wasn't happy about either. Basically I threatened him with some colorful language and been watching over you while you were asleep. I made sure they wouldn't try anything stupid while you were conked out. Lunalyla is already up and she's already pissed. I had to keep her from busting you and beating the crap out of the guards. She's a very feisty one and very protective. I'm surprised she as hiding her Zanpakuto instead of using it to fight them." Skullzy explained as our door opened to see Pytel there.

"I'm glad to see our guest is awake. I'm sorry about Barnes behavior. He overreacts too much for his own good! I'm Dr. Pytel, I'm Duncan's doctor. You must be Steven Universe...our half crystal boy or Gem Hybrid from what Skullzy told me. Can you two please come with me? I would like to run some tests then you'll be free to go." Doctor Pytel answered as I smiled. "Sure. Is Lunalyla okay?" I asked. "Don't worry. I gave Barnes a good yelling for how they treated you and your friend but she is up and waiting for you. Do you want a lollipop?" Pytel asked as I could easily tell she was nice. She handed me and Skullzy a lollipop as we followed her into a room. When we came in we saw Barnes sitting by a machine and Lunalyla glaring at the man but remained silent. "Lunalyla!" I shouted as I got her attention. "Steven!" She shouted as she ran up and hugged me tightly wrapping her tails around us in joy.

"I was so worried about you Steven but that baka over there wouldn't let me go see you! I'm still pissed that he tried to gas you!" Lunalyla cried as she hugged me tighter before letting go. "Thank you for watching Steven, Skullzy-san." Lunalyla spoke as she bowed to Skullzy. "It wasn't a problem. Steven's my friend and I wouldn't let anything happen to him." Skullzy answered with a smile on his face as well. "Now that you are together… Explain to us why your here and what are you." Barnes spoke coldly looking at us. "Very well but it's quite a story." Lunalyla spoke as we told our tale to the two. Lunalyla told them how we met and got sent to this world and I told them how I met Skullzy but left out him being a man eating spirit to finally explaining we were trying to get home. "So you weren't here to cause harm but just to get home. I knew there was nothing wrong with you guys and I'm sorry about Barnes again. He gets triggered way too much." Pytel spoke as Barnes glared at her annoyed. "It's understandable but I prefer to talk things out instead of being tranquilized and tied up." Lunalyla spoke.

"You got that right." Skullzy answered with his arms crossed. "Well, I still don't trust you two though. I can let the kid slide but you two aren't like him or Duncan." Barnes hissed. "I can assure you that we mean no harm to anyone. The only time we fight is when we have to protect others or my case face the trials of the Guardians but my dad has been looking for the Traveller's Pearl to get us back home. Steven's guardians are also coming here to help us but there has been something bugging about the Traveller's Pearl. The pearl wouldn't start up on its own without a reason. I remembered my Grandpa telling me that the pearl lead those chosen to a place where they are needed. While we've been here… I've been feeling the presence of an Elemental Beastial God but it's very faint. Whatever happened to the gods I served and the one I've been detecting here could be related to what's happening behind the scenes." Lunalyla explained as I looked at her nervously.

"And what does that mean?" Pytel asked as she didn't like the way Lunalyla explained this. "Something bad is going to happen soon and whatever it is did something to the Beastial God because there have been something strange about the Kaiju's behavior. They've been targeting me and Steven more than Duncan. And what my Dad told was occurring in the section of the canyon is probably connected as well. If so, then it's our job to stop it and find the missing god. So I ask for a compromise or way to show our trust. Barnes, we need you to let us go but that doesn't mean you won't be observing our actions. I'll give you a way for you to watch us and we'll assist M.E.G.T.A.F. in our own way but you'll have to help us when something strange turns up when we don't know. Those that sound like a deal Barnes?" Lunalyla asked as Barnes looked at each one of us and sighed. "Very well. I agree. You will still live at the Collins house but will be monitored." Barnes explained as I seemed very happy.

"While your here, I'm going to run a few tests than you can return home. I'll make sure to notify Duncan about this." Pytel answered but suddenly we were interrupted by a constant beeping on Barnes' phone. "Yes, this is Agent Barnes...What?! You saw what?!" Barnes yelled as we didn't like the look on his face. "What's going on?" I asked worriedly. "My men discovered some mining caverns by the northern side of the canyon but that ain't it. Some Kaiju of some sort is attacking them and wreaking havoc! So far they're trying to hold the line but they are getting hammered out there!" Barnes explained as we didn't like the sound of that. "Did you say you found ruins at the canyon? It could very be a Guardian attacking them but something this isn't right. Barnes, give us the location to the ruins and send in Duncan! I've got a really bad feeling this and things could get way worse if my suspicions are correct." I explained as Barnes looked at me before he grunted. "Here's the location of the ruins. I'll send in Duncan but get my men out of fire deal with this thing!" Barnes shouted as I took the list and the three of us headed out the build.

Lunalyla immediately transformed into Garuda form and picked me up while Skullzy took off at unbelievable speed with the three of us heading to the sight which was marked by the thick black smoke coming from far into the canyon. In a few minutes Lunalyla descended down to the ground as Skullzy and us arrived to the scene but the canyon section didn't look good or normal. The canyon walls and ground were wrapped by some of sort of black stuff as the soldiers working for Barnes was snared by thick black brandles of some kind but there was nothing around in sight causing this. "Lunalyla… What's going on? What happened here?" I asked terrified before Lunalyla widened her eyes. "Get back!" She howled as she shoved me out of the way while Skullzy brought up his sword and slashed what seemed to be a tendril of some sort away from him. The ground violently shook as a black hole of some kind appeared on the ground before something huge erupted from it.

What erupted from the ground was a giant 150 ft dark blue armored knight phantom with big red devil horns on his helmet, a body made of shadows with mouths and eyes in the darkness of the lower torso of his body which had no legs but was empty and cloak like with chains coming down, demonic black dragon like wings, a gigantic black demonic sword in his left hand with a chain of shields and terrifying demonic weapons on his right side and an aura of black shadows around his body. This knight was really terrifying to me. "What is that?!" I shouted scared. "Those idiots! They don't know what they just unleashed!" Lunalyla howled in anger returning to her normal self. "You know what it is?" Skullzy asked as I nodded. "That's a Sacred Being or Summoning known as Catastrophe, the Shadow Knight Reaper but also one of the Guardians of the Beastial Gods! Catastrophe is a being of pure darkness and shadows and the corrupted version of the Holy Knight and God's Wrath, Judgment. He's one of the most powerful shadow Guardians amongst them and fighting him is suicidal." Lunalyla explained as Catastrophe looked enraged.

"But why is he attacking? Didn't you say that Guardians don't harm innocent people?!" I asked worriedly. "Yeah but there's something controlling Catastrophe. It leaves us no choice but to fight him! If we can defeat him then no doubt he'll be returned to normal but if we don't then he's going to destroy the entire continent!" Lunalyla howled as she got into a battle stance. I looked at Catastrophe before putting on a face of determination. "I'm helping as well! If he's in pain then I want to heal him!" Steven shouted as Skullzy chuckled. "You can count me in as well! It's been a long time since I've fought!" Skullzy shouted as he readied his blade. Lunalyla pulled out Jack and armed herself. "This is our first battle together Jack. Let's make it count and take down this possessed knight!" Lunalyla shouted as Jack agreed. Catastrophe let out a loud roar as a gigantic barrier of darkness surrounded as the arena while the soldiers vanished into blackness. We were now going to fight in a vortex of complete blackness. The Battle between Catastrophe had now begun as Lunalyla, Skullzy and I were the only ones to face this impending darkness! Can we pull through or will we be engulfed in darkness by Catastrophe!?

* * *

Character Files with Alex Mercer: Skullzy

Hello everyone. This is Alex Mercer with another character files this time discussing Skullzy.

Skullzy is a Hollow/Soul Reaper/Gem Hybrid was one of Steven's very first friends. He appeared injured and unconscious before Steven who rescued him and cared for him. They formed a bond with one another but Skullzy had to leave to return home giving Steven a fragment of his horn as a memento. What neither did expect was the potency of Steven's saliva which got on the horn when he was (secretly kissing it) slowly giving the horn power. And with one final push, the horn transformed into Skullzy making him into a Gem Hybrid just like Steven. Skullzy is known to be quite a joker and a bit sadistic to enemies but restrains himself around Steven and his friends. He considers Steven like a brother he never had and will do anything to protect him. He loves playing instruments like the guitar and drums and wields a powerful blade named Zangetsu in battle. His Gem Weapon is currently unknown.

This is Alex Mercer signing off. See you next time.


	12. Ch 12: Awakened Power! Ancient Heart!

Chapter 12: Awakened Power! Ancient Heart!

There we were, me, Skullzy and Lunalyla face to face with the out of control Guardian Catastrophe! We were the only line of defense from him and our friends. And we aren't going down without a fight either! "Steven, I ask of you to help defend us in this battle or be exact serve a role as a protector. You aren't strong enough to do much damage against Catastrophe but you can protect us from his attacks. We're counting on you for this!" Lunalyla explained as I nodded. "Alright! Then let's do this guys!" Skullzy shouted as Lunalyla and him leapt into battle with me staying back. "Getsuga Tensho!" Skullzy shouted as he fired a huge black energy slash with a swing of his large blade towards Catastrophe. Catastrophe blocked it with his huge sword but Lunalyla managed to get in his face. "Seeds of Doom!" She shouted as Jack fired a barrage of acid like seeds from his mouth at Catastrophe striking his armor and doing some damage to him but not much.

The Guardian retaliated as he slashed his sword towards the two. "Ha!" I shouted as I created a pink shield in front of them holding back the attack. "Getsuga Tensho!" Skullzy shouted firing another of his attacks straight at Catastrophe slamming into him and knocking it back a bit but not doing that much damage. "Ancient Art: Shining Crash!" Lunalyla shouted as she charged a bright energy into Jack before firing a powerful blast of holy energy through his blade into Catastrophe doing some damage to him. Catastrophe let out a loud roar of fury as he fired a hue shadow energy slash from his blade straight at Skullzy and Lunalyla. "I've got this!" I shouted as I brought up my shield but the attack bursted through blasting both of them and inflicting major damage however they both recovered in midair. "This isn't going to be easy. Catastrophe is taking our attacks and is hurt little. We're going to have to step it up if we're going to stop him." Lunalyla spoke as we looked at our adversary.

"Your right!" Skullzy spoke as a white demonic mask appeared on his face as he readied his blade once more. "Fighting Spirit activate!" Lunalyla howled as the familiar aura surrounded her once more. "Ancient Art: Holy Cross!" Lunalyla howled as she channeled energy into Jack and fired a holy energy cross with two swipes of her blade. "Here I come!" Skullzy shouted as his blade was engulfed in thick black energy as he fired his own beam of energy into the holy cross powering it up even further. Both attacks became one slammed into its target doing a good amount of damage to Catastrophe and knocking him back as well but he still wouldn't let up. "Ancient Arts: Arcane Divide!" Lunalyla shouted as she fired a huge beam of light energy from the palm of her hand at Catastrophe. "Zangetsu!" Skullzy shouted as he fired a huge black energy beam from his blade at Catastrophe. "Go for it!" I cheered loudly. Catastrophe brought up his blade and blocked both of the attacks like they were nothing.

"What?!" We shouted but not before Catastrophe released a huge wave of dark energy from his body sending us careening back to the ground hard. "Look out!" I shouted as I brought up my bubble for Lunalyla and Skullzy as Catastrophe charged a huge sphere of dark energy and fired it straight at us. The sphere crashed down and took the shape of colossal shadow dragon as it travelled towards us. "Ancient Arts: Divine Shield!" Lunalyla shouted as she summoned a barrier of holy light around us to protect us from the attack. However the dragon proved too strong bursting through the barrier and was coming straight for me. "Steven!" Lunalyla and Skullzy shouted as they leapt in front of me. The attack made impact and caused a gigantic explosion. The smoke cleared as I was unharmed but both Skullzy and Lunalyla were on the ground severely damaged trying to get back up.

"Lunalyla! Skullzy!" I shouted as I ran to them. "He's too powerful. The darkness is giving him too much strength…" Lunalyla muttered trying to get back up. "This is really bad. We'll end up dead before we defeat him and I'm still not at full power from just being awakened." Skullzy muttered. "Oh no!" I shouted as Catastrophe was preparing for another attack. "We'll protect you Steven." Lunalyla muttered as Skullzy and her slowly got up. (This is bad! What am I going to do?! If they take another attack like that then they're finished! I can't let them die! What do I do?!) I thought distressed as Catastrophe fired off another attack. I didn't know what I was going to do but I remembered a conversation from Lunalyla a few days before this happened.

(Flashback)

("Hey Lunalyla, how are you so strong? What makes you so strong?" I asked Lunalyla as we sat next to each other on the bed. "What makes me strong? It's my desire and heart that keeps me moving. I train and become stronger day after day because I fear there will be times where I'm facing a threat that puts everyone and everything I care about in danger. I have to push myself to my limits in order to protect the ones I love and if I don't become strong enough then I feel like I failed them. I have to be strong so you and everyone else can have a bright future." Lunalyla explained. "But how am I going to become strong like you? I'm not that powerful and still have issues with my abilities. I want to be there for the Gems and you but how can I become strong enough to do it?" I asked. "There is a saying that a person becomes generally strong when they are protecting the ones they love. Steven, you've got a heart unlike anything else and a spirit so strong that it can't be shattered. You have the power and once your hearts set on something, then shout at the top of your lungs with every bit of strength you got and charge into the fray…) Flashback ends.

The black dragon came closer and closer to us but I ran into action. "AAAAAAAAAGH! I AM STEVEN UNIVERSE! AND I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH ALL MY MIGHT!" I roared with every bit of strength not noticing my gem burning a bright pinkish blue as I charged straight towards the dragon and slammed into it before it could touch my friends. The dragon exploded as a gigantic burst of blue and pink energy erupted from where I was while waves of raw power echoed across the entire battlefield. "Steven?" Skullzy asked confused but Lunalyla recognized this power. "Could it be?" She asked as my body was engulfed in the light that form a large pillar that raised into the dark sphere illuminating it and replacing the darkness with warm energy and light that flowed through Skullzy and Lunalyla healing their wounds completely while charging them with energy.

Pillar burst to pieces as I was no longer there but replaced with something else. What stood in my place was a 12 ft muscular warrior whose entire body was cloaked in white armor covered in black runes with rose emblems on the shoulder pads and the stomach where my gem was at, the helm of the warrior was white with a black visor showing bright pink eyes, a slit in the back where long curly black hair was flowing from, the knight wore a black wizard's cloak with the hood dawned and the back of the cloak had an emblem of a rose in the center of crystal as thorn vines surround it, bright energy flame like wings of pink energy bursted from the back of the knight with a total of two pairs there, and the warrior wielded a large silver shield with a blue sun on the front and on top of the sun was a pink rose with thorns like vines decorating the side and on his waist was a large sword with rose petal like hilt while the blade was that of a board sword around the knight's length and was made of pink crystal like metal.

"That knight… It has the same spiritual pressure as Steven's but it's on a whole other level! Is that really Steven?!" Skullzy asked completely shocked. "So this is the power of Steven's Special Ability Ancient Heart! He called upon the power of the Ancients and has went through Rite of Ancients... allowing him to transform into an Arcane Knight but this form… I couldn't even imagine he'll dawn this form! The Knight of Sacred Blossoms of the Legendary Arcane, Shirudo." Lunalyla spoke as I looked at the both of them. "Are you okay, Lunalyla and Skullzy?" I asked with an adult male voice. "We're fine Steven but let's celebrate after we take Catastrophe down." Lunalyla spoke. "Good. From what I've seen, I figured out a way to defeat Catastrophe but I counting on both of you to assist in this. That shield of Catastrophe's is a source of all his defensive power and the chain of weapons is most of his offensive power. We need to deal with those in order to finish him off. Skullzy, you have more power than us so deal with the shield and Lunalyla use your speed and agility to get rid of that chain of weapons. I'll cover you." I explained as Skullzy and Lunalyla both nodded as we faced Catastrophe.

"Let's do this, as a team!" I shouted as we charged once more towards Catastrophe for a final round! Catastrophe howled and swung his blade sending a black energy slash at us that was closing the distance with incredible speed. "Arcane Sakura Shield!" I shouted as I held out my shield creating a giant pink barrier that blocked the attack like it wasn't there and when it dispersed smaller shield like bubbles cloaked Skullzy and Lunalyla. "True Getsuga Tensho!" Skullzy howled as he charged his blade with a huge burst of black energy and brought it down unleashing a colossal wave of black destruction smacking into Catastrophe's shield shattering it and blasting Catastrophe's side doing a huge amount of damage to the fallen knight. "Sacred Arcane Arts: Bokuden Flash!" Lunalyla shouted as a powerful aura enveloped her and she ran towards Catastrophe at the speed of light leaving sonic booms in her wake and with a mighty spin slash from Jack, she shattered the chain wielding Catastrophe's weapons sending them flying.

The moment when Catastrophe's chain of weapons and shield had been knocked away from him, he looked exhausted and his energy felt a lot weaker like I predicted. "Alright. One more push! Arcane Godspeed, Arcane Force, and Sakura Blessing." I spoke as a powerful aura of yellow, red and pink enveloped the three of us making our energy and power skyrocket. "Show him the power of bond!" I shouted as the three of us prepared our attacks. "Kodzuki TENSHO!" Skullzy howled as black energy burst from his blade before unleashing it with a swing of his blade unleashing colossal maelstrom of darkness right towards Catastrophe. "Divine Arcane Art: Soul of the BLADE!" Lunalyla shouted as a colossal burst of energy erupted from her and Jack taking the form of a colossal Jack-O-Lantern beast like demon that let towards Catastrophe. "Secret Arcane Blade: Sacred Rose Heart STRIKE!" I shouted as a massive burst of pink energy erupted from my blade as I held it back and thrust it forward unleashing a colossal beam of pink and blue energy.

All three attacks converged together forming into one massive energy beast of pink, black, yellow and the flowing crossing paths of sakura and rose petals in a maelstrom. Catastrophe charged the last bit of energy into his blade and struck at the attack as it was a clash between the warrior of darkness and the beast of bonds. "Wake up! CATASTROPHE!" The three of us shouted as the duel of power ended as the beast of bonds broke through Catastrophe's sword enveloping him in an massive explosion that consumed us whole and the barrier itself. It was a while before we found ourselves back at the canyon as Catastrophe was on the ground spewing darkness from his armor. "Steven? Where are you?" A familiar voice asked as my eyes widened as I turned around. For there was Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Lion running towards us. "Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl? Lio….n?" I asked as my mind finally went black but not before hearing a voice in my head. (Thank you for saving me, young man. No one would dare try to rescue a fallen angel yet you did… I shall bear you a gift of gratitude and when you need me, I shall be there… Until then, Steven.) The voice spoke before everything went dark.

2 hours later… I was still in blackness but my mind was slowing getting back to reality as I heard voices until I flickered my eyes and regained vision only to see something incredible. I was back at the Collin's house and everyone I was friends with here was in the room but what really got me was Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were here including Lunalyla and Skullzy. "Steven! You're okay!" Duncan shouted as he was happy that his buddy was okay. "Duncan? What happened? *notices Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl* G-g-g-GARNET! AMETHYST! PEARL!" I shouted as tears were streaming in my face as I went to hug the three gems as they accepted it. "It's okay Steven… Your safe now." Garnet spoke softly rubbing my cheek. "We were so worried about you Steven! When you passed out from whatever happened to you… we were afraid you wouldn't wake up!" Pearl cried worriedly. "Yeah! It hasn't been the same without you but we didn't expect for you to be that awesome knight when we found you here! Seriously dude, how did you do that?!" Amethyst asked excitedly.

"Knight? I don't really remember much about the knight like I was there but wasn't at all. It's coming back to me…" I answered as I scratched my head. "I can explain that to you." Lunalyla spoke as a large jack fruit size bubble appeared above the palm of her hand while it actually replayed the fight with Catastrophe. "Is that...me?" I asked surprised and amazed. "Yes. During that battle you activated your special ability but what amazed me was that it allowed you to transform into the Legendary Arcane Knight Shirudo. Though you weren't at the level of strength to fully control it but you helped us defeat and save Catastrophe even after you passed out from the strain of the transformation. Catastrophe was able to come back to his senses and he felt your strong heart and desire to protect others, you impressed an extremely powerful being Steven and he has lend you his strength. Look at the palm of your hand." Lunalyla explained pointing to my left hand.

I looked at my palm to see a stamp or tattoo of some sort there. It was a circular black ring tattoo with the wings of an angel and demon while at the very center of it was the side view back to back picture of Catastrophe and a less demonic version of him. "What is this?" I asked curiously. "That is the Mark of Justified Chaos, the emblem of Catastrophe and his counterpart Judgment. Catastrophe has entrusted you with his power and that emblem can help you summon him but he also left a gift for you and me. Show him Skullzy." Lunalyla answered with a smile as I looked at Skullzy's arms to see he was carrying something. In his arms was a sword unlike anything I've seen before until… Catastrophe. The sword had a black hilt designed to that of demonic wings with chains hanging from the side of the hilt with mini keychains of Catastrophe's weapons and an emblem of a clawed hand holding a pink crystal in the center, the blade of the sword was long and like that of a broad sword made of black metal with 12 red triangular symbols of some sort going down the center of the blade with chain of black with pink rose blades going around with it as it wrapped around the blade. The sword was at least a good ft longer than me.

"Whoa. That's one awesome looking sword." Kenny stated admiring the look of the black blade. "This isn't just any sword. Just like Jack, this is a Magisword and a very legendary one at that. A blade that can only be given to those Catastrophe deems worthy and the dark twin of its angelic side, The Reaper Justice Magisword! I know the name sounds terrifying and so does it's design but this a Sacred Weapon despite being a blade of darkness, this is pure hearted darkness not wicked darkness. Catastrophe deemed you worthy of wielding this sword as sign of unity so put it to good use." Lunalyla explained as Skullzy held out the sword for me. I looked at the blade and felt that the blade wanted to be with me...so I took it. The blade gleamed with acceptance. "I can feel the heart of this sword… It's strong but it's actually friendly from what I can see. I'll gladly use this sword as thanks to Catastrophe!" I spoke with a large grin on my face.

"I've also gained a new form too! Virus Werehog, just like my dad!" Lunalyla spoke showing a tail that was similar to Alex's but was blue and red flame streaked. "Cool!" I answered as stars lit up in my eyes. "Now, since the Gems are here. I'm going to have to tell you what I've uncovered on the search for the Traveller's Pearl that took us here. In order for us to get back to our home dimension, we need that Traveller's Pearl because it will act as a link between this world to ours however we've got a bigger problem on our hands. On patrol, I detected an enormous amount of energy coming from somewhere in the canyons, I couldn't pinpoint it's location but I got...the feel of it. It was burning like flames but there was something dark and...twisted about it. I don't know what's happening but if the source of this energy got anywhere near this town… It could practically incinerate everything in it's path but worse is that energy is still slowly growing." Alex explained as we were quite shocked and disturbed about this situation but Lunalyla seemed extremely shook up about it.

"Lunalyla?" I asked noticing her reaction. "I think that energy might be Ignis, the Beastial God of Fire and an old friend of mine… And if what my dad saying is true, then the fate of this word is at stake here… Ignis has control over every single type of fire but the worse one to be unleashed is his Hellfire… Flames so hot that they'll continue to burn until all that's left is ash. If he is being controlled or is unleashed like this, then this world will be nothing but ash…" Lunalyla explained as we all looked at her completely shocked. "The world will end?! Is there any way to stop him?!" Duncan asked. "First thing to do is take care of his barrier, when something tries to succumb him to darkness or make lose control, Ignis will protect himself with a barrier of Phantom Hellfire which both invisible and deadly only those of fire element can see it. The only way to get rid of the barrier is powerful holy water known as the Stream of Eternity which is guarded by the Guardian of the Spring, Coatlicue. If my dad and I can get ahold of some of that water, our water forms will become strong enough to deal with the barrier. It's purifying Ignis that's the major problem." Lunalyla explained.

"In order to purify Ignis, we're going to have to weaken him with an extremely powerful attack of both Water and Earth. Once he's weakened, we'll be able to do damage to him and once he's almost down for the count, Lunalyla and I will use the power of our Light forms to purge the darkness out of Ignis but Lunalyla and I don't possess that kind of form or attack. We'll have to go after another Guardian in order to do this, the most powerful Guardian of Water, Azul...and fighting him is going to be the hardest challenge we will ever face especially trying to find them both in terrain like this. Steven is going to a huge key factor in this mission for his special ability and the Magisword he wields...but he's to be able to use as much power from his special ability as he can and the power of his blade. I'm afraid to say this Steven...but you are going to have to face the one of the most dangerous Guardians… You are going to have to fight… Charon, the Guide of Souls of Hades himself…alone." Alex explained as Lunalyla's eyes turned into slits.

"You want Steven to face Charon?! Are you trying to get him murdered?! Charon is a Death Spirit and if one single attack hits Steven, it could end up automatically putting a death curse on him! A curse so vile that those afflicted die in an instant…! There's no way in every pillar of heaven or the underworld that I'm letting this innocent boy face a Death God like him!" Lunalyla roared in anger as it enraged the Gems knowing the only way I could get strong is to fight a Death God. "I'm sorry Lunalyla...but that's the only way. In order to control the power of Ancient's Heart and Reaper Justice is to defeat Charon or be deemed worthy by him. Charon weighs the soul and heart of a person who finds him to claim his treasure or power. If the soul and heart of that person is lighter than that of darkness, then he'll grant you his power but if your soul and heart is dark and corrupt and weighs more than darkness, he'll deem you unworthy and you'll have to fight for his power and your life." Alex explained as everyone easily relaxed a bit.

"So if Steven soul is lighter than darkness, then he won't have to fight Charon? If that is the case, then I know Steven can do it! I've never seen a shred of hatred or anything bad in him since we've been watching over him! He has it in the bag!" Amethyst stated with a confident smile on her face. "I believe her too. I've seen Steven's past before when we fused together. I know he'll succeed." Duncan stated surprising the Gems. "You fused with Steven!?" Pearl asked but Alex drew the attention back to me. "Steven… This is your decision. Will you face Charon or try to find another way?" Alex asked as all eyes were on me. I closed eyes and thought about before opening them with a determined look. "I made my decision. I will face Charon for your sakes and this world's sake. I'll face Death by myself." I spoke with a determined look on my face. "Then let's show them we can do this." Lunalyla spoke as she held out her hand with everyone pointing their hand on top of hers one by one.. "For family!(Lunalyla) For friends!(Duncan) For Love.(Garnet) For our future!(Skullzy) For our world!(me) When we work together, there's nothing we can't do! We will save this world! Because we are… TEAM CRYSTAL GEMS!" We shouted as raising our hands into the air with loud cheer! This was it! We were getting closer to the final battle! And we will win with everything we got!

* * *

Character Files with Alex Mercer: Arcane Knights

Hello everyone. This is Alex Mercer with another character files this time discussing Arcane Knights.

Arcane Knights are legendary warriors and wielders of Ancient Arts with skills on par with the Spiritual Samurai and their Bushido Blade Arts. They separated into groups depending on how powerful they are. Arcane Knights are the weakest but have enough strength to take out a small army by themselves, Great Arcane Knights which is a step higher has enough power to wipe out an entire military, Regal Arcane Knights can obliterate an entire country and finally the strongest Legendary Arcane Knights like Shirudo have enough power to destroy an entire continent. Both these warriors are created to balance and protect the realm of arts and life fighting any threat that dangers that balance.

This is Alex Mercer signing off. See you next time.


	13. Ch 13: Tame the Reaper's Blade!

**Sorry about the wait! I had some stuff to take care of trying to think of a good idea for this chapter but manage to get it! This will be interesting a few new characters from the other series but we won't go into their shows or storylines for a while. But here we are! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Tame the Reaper's Blade!

Duncan's Point of View

I really felt a bit bad for Steven. My newest friend was going to have to face a Death God in order to get strong in time but I was worried that the spirit might actually attack Steven with malicious intent. Lunalyla told me it was important that Steven gets the hanging of his Magisword before confronting Charon while the others prioritSorrize finding the location of both guardians Coatlicue and Azul. Lunalyla told us to meet her and the Gems at the arch canyon where she and Granite first met for something but I really didn't know what it was. "I wonder what Lunalyla wants us for?" Steven asked as he was currently on top of my back while I was in Kaiju form taking him to Lunalyla and his guardians.

"I don't know. Maybe training purposes but there's something I need to ask you." I asked as Steven looked at me strangely. "Sure what is it?" Steven asked curiously. Have you ever felt an extra presence around Lunalyla? Ever since I've met her, I felt like there was something right next to her but I couldn't feel it or see it but I just knew it was there. Do you ever feel that before?" I asked as Steven thought about it for a moment. "Now that you've said about it. I did something but it was more a visual. I saw a strange blurry figure on her head and two others on her shoulders. One was really big like the size of Garnet while the other two were strangely shaped but I could only see this shadow like figures on her but that's it." Steven explained as I looked surprised and curious.

"Maybe we should ask her when we get there. And speak of the timing! I see them down there! Prepare for descent Steven!" I shouted as I started acting like an airplane causing the young teen to laugh. I easily descended down to the rock top landing before Lunalyla, Skullzy, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst noticing the 4 Gems were talking to each other. "Oh! There you are Duncan and Steven. I'm glad to see you two arrived safely. You came just in time for my test." Lunalyla spoke with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "So that's Duncan's Kaiju form! He looks so rockin! Ahahahaha!" Amethyst laughed as she shapeshifted into her color version of me. "Whoa! I forgot they can do that!" I shouted surprised as Amethyst just laughed and shifted back to her normal self. "If Lunalyla didn't tell us that you were half Kaiju then I would accidently thought of you as a Gem from the crystal in your chest." Pearl spoke as I scratched the back of my head. "So you are the one Steven fused with. You both trust each other a lot to do it. I'm glad we can see some common ground." Garnet spoke adjusting her glasses getting a glimpse of her three eyes.

"By the way Lunalyla, we were asking about those strange shadows I've been seeing on you. They look invisible figures to everyone but somehow I could see them." Steven spoke surprising Lunalyla who giggled. "That what's going to be your test today, Duncan and Steven. Show yourselves, my Yokai! Mitake! Fundo! And Tora!: Lunalyla spoke as three shadows appeared from her shoulders and landed in front of us taking form. The two smaller shadows took the form of 1 ft and half tall hats that looked the same but had different colorations but both sharing eyestalks with swirl like iris, big wavy lips and a ribbon around them but one was green with purple lips and red ribbon while the other was orange with light yellow lips and blue ribbon.

The last one was at least one ft taller than Garnet and resembled a human/tiger hybrid with orange fur, muscular build, spiky red, orange and white hair with a huge mane of orange hair spiking straight down his back, a reddish orange hair like tail, a human but yet beast like face and maw with huge black stripes almost flame like on his cheeks and around his eyes, pure white eyes that could bare insanity, a black cat like nose, razor sharp fangs and tiger like muzzle, claw like hands, and animal like legs and feet with two jagged black stripes around his muscular arms.

"What?! What are they?!" I asked surprised as the big tiger Yokai laughed. "They are my Yokai partners. What don't you three introduce yourselves to your sparring partners?" Lunalyla asked as the three looked at us. "My name is Mitake and I'm a Wazzat! I'm Lunalyla's fateful partner of Memory!" The green hat spoke with an adult male voice. "Hello! I'm Fundo and I'm a Dummkap! Lunalyla's Yokai of Emotion! How'ya do?!" Fundo the yellow hat spoke with a wacky adult male voice. "So your the two that my beloved spoke about mighty… I am Tora! Lunalyla's spirit consort, the mighty Lightning Tiger Yokai and her Yokai of Combat! You better be ready for the fight of your lives! Gwahahahahaha!" Tora howled letting out a wild and maniacal laugh.

"Wait Consort?! Your Lunalyla's husband!?" I asked as I almost choked on my own spit since I knew what Consort meant. "You're married?! But your only two years older than me!" Steven shouted surprised. "My current body maybe 15 but my spirit is actually much older. Plus I'm allowed two consorts, one of Spirit and the other of the Living along with any amount of Bondsorts. Tora is my spirit Consort. I'm still trying to find my living Consort but avoiding the subject. I brought these three out to challenge you. Steven, you must learn the way of your Magisword but this can be achieved through a series of tough trials. You have to face the trials of Memory, Emotion and Combat with Duncan and your Magisword. Mitake, will you open your challenge gate please?" Lunalyla explained as Mitake summoned a sphere of energy from his mouth which took the form of a green vortex. "This is the portal to the Trial of Memory. You two must enter it. This will test your minds. Pass the challenge and you gain my achievement medal. We'll observe you from the outside." Mitake spoke as we looked at each other and nodded before entering the green portal.

The green portal took us to a digital void with crystal patterns and crystals viewing constant memories involving our adventures in this world between all of us. "Can you hear me? Testing one two three. Aw it seems I'm connected." Mitake's voice rang around us. "Where are we?" I asked confused yet amazed. "Your are in the Realm of Memory. These crystals reflect the memories of all of us but if you noticed there are some screens not reacting. Take a look around you. There are memory bubbles scattered all around you. Your job is put the right Memory Bubbles into the right sequence of memories. Steven, you must use your Magisword to find the correct Memories and have Duncan connect them but be careful. If you put in the wrong memory, you'll have to start again. Put all of the memories in their right places to get my medal! Good luck." Mitake spoke as we noticed a lot of the memories were what we experienced before.

"Alright Reap! Show us the right memories to put in!" Steven spoke as I looked at him. "You named him Reap? That does sound right to him. Anyway let's get started!" I shouted as we started our trial. Apparently Reap could detect which ones were the right memories and where to place them making this job easier but some of these memories we didn't experience. We gone through 10 out of 13 leaving 4 memory bubbles left. The last remaining memories were Mothram battle, Catastrophe and Lunalyla's encounter with Granite. "Alright! That bubble there with Stecan goes to the Mothram Memory!" Steven shouted as I grabbed that memory bubble and placed it into the missing screen of Mothram's sequence completing it. "What's next Steven!?" I asked. "Place Shirudo, the white knight and put it into the Catastrophe sequence!" Steven shouted as I followed his instruction leaving two memory bubbles. One of Granie caressing Lunalyla's cheek and the other of people I didn't know yet Granite and Lunalyla were in it.

"It's up to you Reap. Show us what we're missing. I know you can do it." Steven and I spoke as Reap began to move on his own pointing to a specific memory. It was Lunalyla's cheek getting caressed by the Granite. "That's the memory Duncan!" Steven shouted as I grabbed the memory and placed it in completing the sequence while the last memory bubble changed to what seemed to be Lunalyla dancing as another sequence of crystal screens came down but these shared the same image. "Let's put the last memory in there. Together." Steven spoke as we took the memory and placed it into the last screen. Suddenly all the crystal screens changed to the same image revealing a human Lunalyla laughing with a group of mysterious people(Strawhat pirates) and a yellow medal with a M on it floated down to us and a doorway opened. "You've cleared the trial and won the Medal of Memory! Take the new doorway into the Trial of Emotion for your next test to begin." Mitake spoke as we nodded and entered the door. The room was a void like the previous one but no crystals screens instead there was a variety of bubbles showing memories but each had their own emoji of feelings or emotions.

"Hello! This is Fundo and welcome to the Hall of Emotions! For your challenge you must pop bubbles of these corresponding emotions! Joy, Anger, and Bravery! If you pop the wrong one then you'll have to start over! Use Reap to find which bubbles must be popped along with ones you must avoid! Beat the challenge and I'll grant you the Medal of Emotion and lead you to your final challenge. On your mark, get set, and go pop some balloons!" Fundo chuckled before his voice vanished just like Mitake's. "Alright! I'll help you pop some balloons too! Let's get to work!" I shouted as we begun our challenge. The balloons had the same three emojis but Reap was able to tell which were fake and which ones were real. I helped Duncan locate the correct balloons and we worked together to pop them.

Whenever the correct balloon popped, the emoji will fly into the air. There were 20 balloons left and one was the right balloon. "We've got one left Duncan but they are all stuck together. We need to be careful or we'll accidently pop the wrong balloon." Steven explained as Duncan nodded. "Yeah but I can't help you with this part. My whole body could easily set them all off since they are so clumped together. You have to do this one Steven." I answered. "Wait… Reap is trying to tell me something… He said to point him to the ground…" Steven said following the Magisword's instruction. "Reap Needle." Steven muttered as a needle shot out of the ground and popped the last balloon as the three emojis appeared in fireworks display and the other balloons moved to the side. "You cleared the challenge! Yahoo! Here's my Medal of Emotion!" Fundo spoke as a silver medal with an E on it gently fall to the ground and into my hands while a locked door with two emblem jewels appeared in front of us.

"Present the two medals you earned to open my door! We'll be waiting for you." Tora said as we followed his instructions as the door jewels glowed before the door opened revealing a dark blue portal with flashing lightning. "Ready Steven?" I asked as Steven nodded with us holding each other's hand before jumping through the vortex. We arrived at a huge floating arena surrounded by a sphere of dark thunder clouds with Lunalyla and the others sitting in the stands and sparks of electricity traveling around the arena like a bird cage and a huge pillar standing in front of the arena second entrance. "Gwahahahahaha!" A familiar laugh rang as we looked up to see Tora standing on top of the huge pillar. "Welcome to my Thunder Dome and your final trial! You have passed the Trial of Memory and Emotion but time to test your skills!" Tora howled with a maniacal laugh as he pointed at us.

"For your final trial… You must defeat me! Fight me with all the power you've earned through your battles! *Tora leaps off the pillar and lands on his feet in a battle stance.* Time to show me your strength and mettle because I'm not holding back!" Tora howled with insanity and fury. "This is the final trial Steven! Let's do this together! I shouted extending my hand to Steven who nodded and took my hand. A huge explosion of fire and light enveloped us as we fused to form Stecan armed with Reap and our Chakrams. "So that's Stecan! This form seems extremely powerful and durable! And those Chakrams are just incredible!" Pearl stated in amazement as Garnet spoke out. "Stecan! You aren't one person or two! You are an experience! Show this Yokai the power of your bond!" Garnet shouted giving us a thumbs up. "You got it!" I shouted as lightning began to crash down around us. "Let the trial begin!" Tora howled beastlike.

"Spirit Lightning Claw!" Tora howled as he charged towards us at unbelievable speed slashing our chest with his claws while sending us flying. I quickly recovered in midair and dove down for an assault. "Ancient Arts: Inferno Charge!" I shouted as burst of flames enveloped our body making us equal in speed to Tora allowing us to get in close. "Fire Fusion Dragon's Flamethrower!" I howled as I let loose a huge blaze of flames onto Tora doing huge amounts of damage and sending him flying back until he recovered quickly. "Spirit Tiger Lightning!" Tora howled as he discharged a huge bolt of lightning from his body that flew wildly towards us and electrocuted us doing incredible damage. "Ancient Arts: Mirror Force!" I howled as I repelled half of the damage we took from Tora's attack and fired it back at him with double the damage.

Reap began to speak through our head telling us his abilities and moves. "If we're going to win, then we'll need to work together!" I shouted as I sent my chakrams away and focused on my blade as it magically split into four for each of my arms. "Lightning X Slash!" Tora howled as powerful electricity enveloped his claws as he went in for us once more. "Reaper's Shield!" I shouted crossing our blades together as a reaper skull appeared in front of us stopping Tora's attack but also inflicting Stasis onto him. "Justice Reaping Counter!" I shouted as all 4 blades glowed darkly as I sent 4 powerful slashes connecting to Tora's chest sending him flying into the arena wall. "4 Sword Style: Reaper's Justice Hurricane!" I shouted as I spun around with a huge dark energy hurricane enveloping us from the blade and flew towards Tora.

"Spirit Volt Tackle!" Tora howled as an explosion of electricity enveloped him and he charged forth like an arrow of blue lightning with both attacks clashing creating multiple sparks of power and destruction. Both attacks separated each other and took into the sky clashing again and again as our friends experienced a heated battle of darkness and lightning before them. The attacks clashed one more time before exploding and dispersing revealing battered forms of me and Tora. "Gwahahahaha! I haven't a battle this exciting in such a long time! However all goods things must come to an end! Prove to me which is stronger! The Reaper or the Spirit!" Tora howled as a burst of electricity enveloped his body completely taking his form as a colossal blue lightning tiger Yokai. "Gladly! Time to finish this once and for all!" I howled as flames of pink and orange along with darkness enveloped me taking the form of a reaper version of ourselves. "Ancient Divine Art: Soul of the Fusion Dragon Reaper!" I shouted as I charged forward towards Tora at unbelievable speed. "Ancient Sacred Yokai Art: Soul of the Lightning Tiger King!" Tora howled as he charged towards us as both elemental entities crashed in a battle for power.

Both entities were trying to wipe each out and it was the power of your wills keeping them going. Then we thought of our friends,family and the world we found ourselves in. All of memories from the good ones to the battle and all of the emotions we felt and all of the battles we fought. "We...will...SURPASS YOU!" I howled as all my fight as our aura broke through the tiger spirit's claws and delivered a powerful slash of our blade onto Tora. "GWAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tora screamed in pain as he was sent flying straight into the ground as our spirit disappeared with us descending to the surface as well. We saw Tora unconscious with swirls in his eyes as a pure gold medal descended down towards us with Tora's spirit on the front. Steven and I defused and took the emblem. "You...managed to beat me…" Tora spoke as he slowly got up.

"You've gave one heck of a fight. Both of you are strong, remember what your fighting for and howl at the top of your lungs: I WILL WIN!" Tora spoke as Steven healed him and helped Tora up. We then found ourselves back at the canyon and our wounds were fully healed. "That was the most awesome battle I've ever seen! It beat anything I've experienced in all of my life!" Amethyst shouted so excitedly. "It was unbelievable! I felt such raw emotions in that dual of power and technique I've never seen before! Definitely peaked my interest." Pearl stated while Garnet gave us a high five. "Steven and Duncan, you've passed all of the trials. These prove your worthiness to face Charon. Tomorrow I'll open the gate to the Underworld for you to enter but make sure you're prepared. We are all counting on your success." Lunalyla spoke as we nodded our heads. Tomorrow Steven was going to face the God of Death but I had faith he'll come out of it successful. We all believe in Steven.

* * *

Character Files with Alex Mercer: Tora

Hello everyone. This is Alex Mercer with another character files this time discussing the character Tora.

Tora is a tiger spirit Yokai from Feudal Japan and embodies the power of lightning within his body. He is also consort of Lunalyla since her spirit is over 500 years old and has a son named Raijin created by his lightning and Lunalyla's power. Tora loves to fight and is very territorial of his wife, only those who he deems worthy are allowed to be near her and if something he doesn't accept approaches then he'll unleash a raging thunderstorm in retaliation. Only he deems those of the living worthy to be Lunalyla's Living Consort and his brother.

This is Alex Mercer signing off. See you next time.


	14. Ch 14: Enter the Underworld

Chapter 14: Enter the Underworld!

Steven's Point of View

I couldn't stop thinking about what Lunalyla explained to me yesterday night. Apparently I had enter through a gate to travel into the Underworld where Charon lives but I have to find him first. I knew that since it was my trial, I had to go alone but she told me to prepare for anything warning about Undead and Demons that lurk deep on the other side of the gate. But I had to prove myself not just for myself but for everyone whose lives are at stake counting on us. I had to be ready, no matter what. Night had slowly become morning as the light of the sun dawned on a new day. "Yo Steven. You up man?" A familiar voice spoke as I look to see Skullzy standing by my bed. "Morning Skullzy. What you doing up this early? I mean the sun barely peeked." I spoke looking at my friend oddly.

"Because this is the best time to go through the Gate of the Underworld since it appears at this point of time. Lunalyla's got the portal prepared and we need to get you down there. I came here here to tell you good luck and give you your Anti Undead stocked backpack." Skullzy explained as he handed me my Cheeseburger backpack and gave me a hug. "Thanks Skullzy. What's in here anyway?" I asked a little confused like at the bottles and stuff in my bag. "Well. It contains Anti Dead potions that damage and repel undead monsters, Franken bandages to treat wounds and injuries caused by demons and undead monsters, several demon traps, Protection Sigils, and To Touch and Not to Touch manual for foraging and walking across the Underworld." Skullzy answered before I took out what looked like a Spell tag of some sort.

"And what's this?" I asked curiously as Skullzy scratched his head. "Well, Tora told me to you that Lunalyla's and his son Raijin is somewhere in the Underworld. Just like his father he's a Yokai but he's around 9 years old created by Lunalyla's Electric Elemental and Tora's Spirit Lightning. She was hoping that you can also find Raijin down there. He might be able to help you down there and take you back since he holds the ability to warp between Lightning Tag will lead you straight to him." Skullzy explained as I was extremely surprised and amazed. "Sure but I'll make sure Lunalyla spills the beans about any other things she held from me." I said with a goofy grin as Skullzy and I fistbumped each other. "Well then. Good luck Steven. We're waiting for you to come back." Skullzy answered with a smile as I nodded and headed outside.

I stood outside to see a black mirror with its rims made out of bones and skulls with two skeletons of demons held onto each side of the mirror and a purple eerily swirling energy in the center of the mirror as Lunalyla stood beside it. "I'm glad you come make it Steven. I had to give Skullzy the message because my power is keeping the Hades Mirror here and the portal to the Underworld stable but we don't have much time Steven. We discovered the location of Azul and Coatlicue and the Gems along with Duncan and the others are heading there. I'll be joining them to once you pass through the gate but Skullzy was loyal enough to stay and wait for you. I wish I could do the same but I must face these Guardians as well. My son Raijin is somewhere near the portal on the Underworld side. Find him first, he'll lead you to where Charon is but be careful. Undead monsters prey on humans so they'll mostly attack you but I have faith you can do this Steven." Lunalyla explained as she looked a bit drained.

"Alright, I'm going and I will come back. Just promise me you guys stay alive and safe because I see you again as soon as I get out!" I spoke with a smile on my face causing Lunalyla to smile. "Then go forth Steven Universe! The Heart and Shield of the Crystal Gems and my dearest friend! Shine like the star you are!" Lunalyla shouted as I took a step back and ran with all of my might leaping through the portal. I flew across the purple energy of the vortex as I got a glimpse of Lunalyla waving before the way I came closed behind me. Then everything flashed lavender before I got my sight back. I picked myself up from the ground to notice my new surroundings. The Underworld was a large area filled with crunched up earth, scattered bones giant twisted petrified trees, man eating plants by a dozen, gray grass, a blood red sky filled with dark clouds charged with blood red lightning, cracks of earth showing lava brimming between them and jagged spike stone but what was off the distance really caught my interest.

It was a gigantic tower of bones and crystal that rose to the sky as flashes of purple lightning shot from the top into the air as a gray vortex of darkness stood from above. "So this is the Underworld. It definitely earns that name, it's really creepy but I have to brace it! First I need to find Raijin. *pulls out the tag as it began to glow softly* I wonder if…" I spoke as I moved the tag around to see the light fluctuate from bright to dull where I move it. "I get it! The tag grows brighter if I'm facing the right way where Raijin is! It's like playing hot and cold! Alright, it's time to find myself a Yokai!" I spoke as I headed off in search of Raijin. I began to hear the rhythm of the Underworld itself as I thought maybe it's a perfect place to try a new type of song. To keep my mind busy from the outlook of this world in fact to embrace it.

(Song: Of Darkness and Light, Song inspiration: Bleach Fade to Black B13A)

🎵Darkness and Light… Darkness and Light. Darkness. Darkness. Light! Light!

Walking the path of the dead, there you were. From the light, I tried to be there.

The sky turns black as the moon drips red

There is no turning back, as I walk among the dead.

I lived in the sun unknown to what lurks in the darkness

When I went to the other side, the demons came out to play!

I am one of the light and you were the one darkness caress

But we both made a promise… That we'd meet again!

Darkness and Light… Shadow covers and illuminating light!

Flight of day and the howls of beast's night

Of blackness and of illuminating stars!

I will be there to catch you when you fall!

Darkness and Light! Darkness...Light.

Alive in the light, Dead by night.

We both saw the evil that came alight

Brilliance of an Angel and Wickedness of a Devil

Both factions are starting revel and rebel

Against the bond across our hearts fearing the chaos that will start.

Darkness and Light. Rip the sky asunder

Rage with roaring thunder

Bring me to you tonight!

You gave me my strength and might

Walk the path of the dead, one of light

Walk the path of life, one of dead

Do you see? Both different but we are alike

Rising from depths and fallen from the sky's pike

It's time to set things right!

Darkness and Light! Darkness and Light!

Sun shines and Moon lets out a battle cry

Darkness! Light!

Stars will cast the dye! Darkness and Light!

I promise you I'll be by your side

Now I don't walk the path of light or her the path of dead

We shall walk the path where whatever lies ahead

Of darkness and light.🎵

"That's the most incredible song I've ever heard. It actually controlled the Undead to your bidding earlier. In fact, it seemed like the whole Underworld bended to your will for a moment as you sang. Who would've thought I hear the mythical Song Spell: Of Dark and Light?" A young male yet slightly beastly child voice spoke as I noticed the Lightning Tag was growing brightly giving me a glimpse of who spoke. It was a mini Tora but he looked different!

This Tora looked like the other I met but he was at least 5 ft 6 in height, younger and his fur was a bright light blue, his eyes actually had blue iris and yellow pupils in the shape of jagged lightning bolts, yellow lightning bolts and orange stripes with on his arms and legs, he had the same long red hair on his forehead but the mane behind it was blue and orange streaked, his tail was long and braided with yellow beads going down the tail with a chakra between each one and a Thunder Ring stood on each side of his shoulders and his ears were zigzag and pointed up in the air. "Wait… Are you Raijin? Tora and Lunalyla's son? My name is Steven, they asked me to find you." I explained as Raijin looked surprised. "My dad and mom asked you to come look for me? Did they want me to come back because I can't handle this place?" Raijin asked a little annoyed.

"No! They said I needed to find you so you can help me find Charon. You don't know this but they are on world that is about to be destroyed by the Beastial God of Fire Ignis. I have to find Charon so I can fully master Reap, my Reaping Justice Magisword." I explained as Raijin looked at me surprised. "Is that so? Well, you find that huge dark river over there? That leads to the Lake Styx also known as the Pool of Souls. Charon lies somewhere at the lake. Seems easy right well your wrong. You may have been accepted by the undead and demons here able to sing the sacred song of this place but there one that rebels against all. There's an extremely power Bonebreak Dragon that has been wreaking havoc close to the lake. No one knows why but it takes down anything that moves towards it for some strange reason." Raijin spoke as he scratched his arm.

"That is a problem… Raijin, can you take me to Lake Styx? You are pretty cool and I like to learn more about you. When Lunalyla spoke of you she sounded very proud and it'll be awesome to see you in action as well. So what do you say?" I asked with a bright smile on my face as Raijin looked confused before nodded with a grin full of sharp teeth. "Sure. I've been wanting a challenge. Let's go see Charon." Raijin spoke as he picked me up and placed me on his back. "I suggest you hold on. You thought my dad was fast well… I'm even faster." Raijin roared as lightning began to burst from the back of the drums on his thunder ring as he took off running as fast as a bolt of lightning. "WHOOOOOOOA! WE'RE GOING SO FAST!" I shouted as I hanged onto Raijin with all my might.

"I am a spawn of pure lightning! My lightning allows me to travel at incredible speeds, speeds so fast that I can warp through realities! My Thunder Ring keeps all of this endless power in check and help me regulate without it, I end up being a living spirit of complete lightning and electricity so strong that I can fry anything around me! I train in the Underworld to get better handle of my power. Here, I CAN LET LOOSE AS MUCH AS I LIKE! YEEEEEHAAAAA!" Raijin howled as he leapt into the air and was running across the air at wicked speeds. "This is amazing! You are so cool!" I shouted as Raijin laughed. "I just realize something… Lunalyla said your 9 years old but you look much older." I asked curiously. "Oh, I guess she forgot to tell you that Yokai grow faster than normal living species. My dad's race can become adult sized at the age of 12. I'm more of a Junior adult." Raijin explained as I nodded.

"I know that my mom packed you some Anti Undead supplies, well we're going to need for the Bonebreak Dragon. It's the Highest Level Undead Dragon here and it's no joke about its strength. We're going to need that tough to handle the big fellow or we'll never get to the lake along with my speed. For this entire fight, you need to stay on my back. I'm fast enough to avoid the attacks as you dish out those potions. But you need to protect me because if you get knocked off then you are as good as dead here. I'll give you a signal to toss a potion. You ready?" Raijin asked as I nodded. "Alright then! LET'S GOOOOO!" Raijin howled as he went even faster than he did before as the ground crackled and the grass was set ablaze from his intense speed. In the distance something white appeared far from us. It was a gigantic dragon completely made out of bleached white bones with razor sharp teeth, two long jagged horns on its head and a blade on its nose, blade like bone wings, large metal blade talon bones and multiple tails of bone swinging behind it as it howled with rage and anger standing in front of a huge murky lake.

"There's Lake Styx and the Bonebreak Dragon. The sucker's at least 120 ft in size for a juvenile! But what's it doing all the way here? Steven, change of plans. We need to knock this sucker out or try to calm it down. If you use those potions, it won't stun the sucker but kill it and you don't want to deal with full grown angry Bonebreak Dragons. Remember that song you sang earlier? Try to use it on the big beast. I'll stun it with lightning because the moment it hears us then it'll start attacking. Can you handle that?" Raijin asked. "Yeah! Tame to the beast!" I shouted as I got ready to sing.

"Darkness and light. Darkness and Light. Dark. Dark. Light Light!" I began to sing as the dragon noticed us and roared in rage unleashing a flurry of bones at us. "Thunder Arrow!" Raijin howled as lightning charged in my Thunder Ring and unleashed it in a form of lightning made arrows. The arrows slammed into the dragon stunning it for a bit as I continued to sing.

"Alive in the Light. Dead of night. We saw the evil that came alight." I continued as the dragon got up and let loose a huge bluish fiery breath at us. "Keep singing! I'll outrun that blaze!" Raijin shouted as he went faster to stay out of the blaze.

"Thunder Howl!" Raijin roared letting out a huge lightning bolt like howl that shocked the Bonebreak Dragon stunning it further. "Darkness and light. Rip the sky asunder! Rage roaring thunder! Bring me to you tonight! You gave me my strength and my might!" I sang as the song was easing the dragon more causing its attacks to start going slower. "Keep it up Steven! We're almost there!" Raijin howled once more as the Dragon fired a barrage of spine needles at us. "Lightning Storm!" Raijin howled as he released a huge burst of electricity from his thunder rings that zapped the dragon slowing it down but it still continued to fight.

"Darkness and Light! Darkness and Light! Sun shines and moon let out a battle cry!

Darkness! Light! Stars will cast the dye! Darkness and Light! I promise I'll be by your side!

Now I don't walk the path of light or her path of dead. We shall walk the path where whatever lies ahead. Darkness and Light…!" I sang to the top of my lungs as the dragon completely stopped and black smoke flew out of it while it fell to the ground. "We did it! Now let's get down there!" Raijin shouted as he dove towards the ground and landed beside the dragon's head coming to a halt. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked a bit worried about the dragon. "She'll be alright but I wonder what that black smoke was anyway? It's almost like it was taking control of her and where are her parents?" Raijin asked concerned. "I'm afraid they are dead, young lightning spirit and Wielder of Reaping Justice." An eerie male voice spoke as something appeared from the lake.

It was a skeleton wearing a purple head dress and rope on its body with a gold necklace around its head wielding a stick. "Charon!" Raijin shouted as I was surprised greatly. "So that's Charon! Wait, what do you mean her parents are dead?!" I asked surprised and upset. "Something is happening in the Underworld. Black smoke of unknown origin has been rising here possessing any creatures that dwell in this realm. That young dragon was possessed by the black smoke after it watched it's parents get killed by rampaging monsters. I'll believe whatever is happening in the world of the living is related to this black smoke incident. If it continues the dead will ravage the Underworld and escape to wreak havoc in the world of the living. I've been using all my power and assistance from Estark to keep it under control but it'll soon become too much for us but somehow you were able to quell it for now." Charon explained.

"Quell it?" I asked confused. "That song you sang. It's an ancient Song of Power belonging to the Undead and Element of Darkness. It's melody can ease and control the dead or those of darkness but can also free those of possession like it freed this young Bonebreak Dragon from the black smoke possessing it. I have been watching you young one. I've been trying to find someone to inherit my power for quite some time. Someone who has the spark and when I found you from seeing your mother. I knew you were the one. Steven Universe, I ask of you. Please take my power of Death and save this world from calamity. It is up to you." Charon spoke as he held out a sphere of dark purple energy in his hand. "The power of Death itself. You should feel honored Steven. You are the only one who can use this power right." Raijin spoke as I thought about it.

"Life and Death. Charon… I accept your offer but can I ask you a favor. Can you teach me how to use properly? Not as a teacher, but as a friend." I asked as Charon looked surprised before chuckling. "That's the kind of answer I wanted to hear Steven. I would love to. Take this, my power of Death is yours!" Charon spoke as the sphere flew towards me and entered my body as I began to glow and Reap reacted to the energy. When the light vanished I completely changed. I was now skinnier and more muscled as my skin now became a chalk gray looking like an actual teenager but a foot taller, purple runes of a skeleton stretched across my body, my eyes were purple with white iris, a tail and wings of bones followed behind me and my ears were pointed as my clothes turned into a cape with a dark purple star on the back, black skirt with bones aligned across it, white bone bracelets across my wrists and ankles and a dragon skull dawned on my head as my curls were longer and braided.

Reap had also transformed as well taking the form of a huge scythe with similar design to its blade form. "You have now dawned the form of Hades. Ancient Arcane Knight of Death, The Skull Reaper, Musliheim! You've earned this power and my mark. However I advise you to remain in the form for a reason. Your friends and loved ones are in danger. They are fighting Azul as they speak but whatever possessed Catastrophe is targeting Azul waiting for your friends to exhaust their energy to take in out in one fell swoop! You must get to them and stop it before their master succeeds! Good luck. This portal will lead you to their location. Be swift my friends and take this Steven. It'll assist you later on when you get back home." Charon explained opening another vortex and handing me a bone flute. "Come on Raijin! We have to save the others!" I shouted as Raijin nodded and we leapt into the vortex.

Our friends were in danger and now it was up to me and Raijin to save the day but can we make it in time!? Find out next time on The Gem and the Hybrid!

* * *

Character Files with Alex Mercer: Raijin

Hello everyone. This is Alex Mercer with another character files this time discussing the character Raijin.

Just like father like son, Raijin is a lightning spirit like his father but created with his parents combined electrical powers. Despite being 9 years old he ages quicker than others and has a different attitude. He loves to be free and run at amazing speeds and by using the power of his lightning enables him to leap between realities with incredible speed and strength. He wants to prove that he is strong just like his father and mother showing similarities to Steven himself. He is currently looking for someone to haunt and become his partner.

This is Alex Mercer signing off. See you next time.


	15. Ch 15: Monster of the Deep Azul

Chapter 15: Monster of the Deep Azul!

Lunalyla's Point of View

I watched Steven leap through the portal and headed into the Underworld. I closed the gate so no one else would venture down there once I felt Steven's presence up here fully disappear. "Nice sendoff Lunalyla." A familiar voice spoke as I was confronted by Skullzy. "I wanted to make sure Steven was in high spirits. He'll need everything he's got to survive down there. I just hope he finds Raijin." I explained a little worried about Steven and my son. "Don't underestimate my little bro Steven. He maybe young but he's got a lot of heart. He'll make it through. Now let's go meet up with the others." Skullzy explained as I smiled and we both vanished.

In a sudden flash we appeared somewhere in the canyons in front of a cavern entrance to see the Gems, Duncan and my father waiting for us but Granite and Lion was nowhere in sight. "Hey guys? Where's Granite?" I asked as they noticed our arrival. I didn't mention Lion because most likely he'll be staying out of this fight. "Granite said he felt something nearby and went to check it out. Didn't really get it though. So is Steven in the Underworld?" Amethyst asked. "Yes. We sent off fully prepared with a Lightning Tag to find my son Raijin and put him in high spirits. He'll be okay like Skullzy said. He's an amazing teammate and friend. You raised him well." I explained. "Well I understand why Granite left. Granite is of the Rock Element, I scoped this place and it's mostly flooded. Golems like him will get severely hurt or worse in those environments. Water is stronger than Rock." Alex explained.

"She's also got us." Tora spoke revealing himself as he was currently sitting on my shoulders while Mitake and Fundo were by each side of me. "Tora, Mitake and Fundo usually you guys standby and watch the action. The only time you come out other than me being alone or the 'Session' is if you're itching to fight." I spoke smoothly as Tora looked the other way flustered while the two talking Hat Yokai merely sheepishly giggle. "Well you've been doing a lot and plus your my wife. I cannot let you face a fierce opponent on your own. What kind of husband would that make me?" Tora answered rubbing his chin. "It's been too long since we fought together! We don't want to continue being a burden!" Mitake shouted. "Yeah! You've done so much for us! We need to repay that kindness!" Fundo added.

"I still can't wrap my head around you two being married. I mean seriously love is weird." Duncan answered scratching his head. "Love can take any forms Duncan. It doesn't matter if they're human or not. Just don't question it and go with the flow." Garnet said as lowering his shades a bit showing a smooth look with her three eyes towards Duncan who nodded in understanding before she lifted her shades up. We've been standing here long enough. It was time to go in. We entered the cavern and despite the what time it was the inside was completely pitch black leaving no chance of vision for any of us except for an opening that was radiating light.

"We need to stay together, this lair will most likely be filled with traps or monsters. Follow the light and stay in there." I warned as we followed the path of light. There were sounds of shuffling echoing around our dark surroundings but we didn't dare leave the light. "What's that sound anyway?" Duncan whispered. "Inhabitants of any planet filled with flesh covered beings. Vashta Nerada, microscopic piranhas of the air that dwell in shadows. They hate the light so this path we're following is safe but I advised that you don't try to lighten up the place further." I explained.

"Why?" Pearl asked. "This." Tora stated lifting a spark ball of lightning into the air illuminating the area only to cause shock and disturbed faces on everyone except for my Yokai, my dad, Skullzy and I. The cave floors were littered with hundreds of human skeletons piled up on each other with variety of clothing shredded whether belonging to modern or cave people. "Those things… Did all of this?" Amethyst asked. "Yeah. Vashta Nerada can devour a whole elephant in less than a second. 'People say having the fear of the dark is irrational. But it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada. It's what is in the dark. Always in the dark.' An old friend of mine told me that. They usually live in forests and eat roadkill but agitated ones will even eat living creatures however these are different. They are guardians. It's their job to devour those who trespass, a warning to all who come here." I explained with a solemn face.

"Then why didn't someone get rid of them?! Why do you have…!" Duncan was immediately silenced with the darkest of glares coming from me. "I've been reborn for constant millennia. I've seen many people die around me and a lot of them are people I really cared about and they didn't die of normal causes. They were murdered! I've seen deaths of my family repeatedly over those years in front of my eyes and the blood that stains my hands. These eyes have seen billions upon billions of deaths. I even killed people during that past including facing a god to save one child of mine during those times. I've done many things I'd regret over the years. So don't you dare say I'm heartless." I stated with stone cold eyes and hardened voice leaving every single thing silent even the Vashta Nerada.

"Come on. Let's keep going." I stated as I headed further while the others silently followed. Duncan was walking from the back of the group to avoid me while my dad walked beside him. "Is everything she-" Duncan stated to be cut off once more. "Yes. It's true. Shifting Knights share a memory link to the daughters they protect. I've seen every single time she suffered. She isn't mad at you but she's been through a lot of pain. Lunalyla used to smile brightly but when her Grandpa, my dad, died she stopped smiling all together. She was closed off. Steven was the first person to open up her heart once more. She slowly started turning into her bright self once more. You need to have faith in her. Sometimes you have to seal away your heart to protect others." Alex explained as Duncan was left to his thoughts.

We finally left the dark cavern to enter a chamber filled with crystal clear water, coral and many kinds of aquatic fauna and clear crystals that illuminated lights around us. "It's so beautiful." Pearl stated as everyone else is in awe. "It is understandable. Coatlicue is a Water Bearer Spirit, all the water here comes from her magical urn. They say that this water can purify and restore a lot of spirits and beings. It's Azul's duty to protect her and all manner of aquatic life. Our first challenge was to avoid the darkness, our next challenge is to swim towards Azul's lair but I have to warn you. If we kill one single fish or aquatic life then Azul will rip us apart. He can morph the water around us and kill in an instant not even Gems will survive." I explained.

"I think we might have a problem. I can't breathe underwater for that long." Duncan stated as it did make sense. HE is a Fire Kaiju hybrid, water is out of his element. "Actually I've got that handled. Lunalyla managed to make something for this occasion." Skullzy answered as he took out a small vial with a green liquid in it. "I suggest you get in the water and drink it." I stated as Skullzy handed Duncan the vial and Duncan followed our instructions to the letter. He drank everything in the vial and tossed it back. Then he started to choke and move frantically before sinking into the water. "Um, what did you do?" Pearl asked giving us a glare. "3. 2. 1." I counted down before something rose from the water.

It was Duncan in his Kaiju form but he looked completely different. His scale like skin was now light blue with purple tips, his ears were longer and looked like fin, his wings turned into huge webbed hand like limbs with a long dorsal fin on the back, now had a long light blue tail with fins going down both sides, his teeth were completely fangs, three gil marks on each side of his neck, and his hands and feet were completely webbed. "Whoa! That's a new look! Alright!" Amethyst stated as Duncan looked over himself. "What did you do?!" He asked in a panic. "She gave you an Element Swap Potion. She temporarily replaced your fire element with water so you could explore the underwater caverns. Since your Kaiju form is based on elements, the potion turned you into a Water Kaiju." Mitake explained.

"Oh. Then this will work." Duncan answered. I jumped in and quickly transformed into my Water Eel form. "My turn." Alex answered as he leapt into the water and swiftly transformed into an aquatic form. This time he looked like the one of the Street Sharks, his skin roughened and dark blue with white underbelly, his muscular density and size tripled, human head now shark like equipped with huge rows of razor sharp teeth, a dorsal fin on his back, fingers and toes now claws and webbed, gils, and a shark like tail with the same symbol on his jacket now on his back. "Oh yeah! I'm joining in on this fish party!" Amethyst shouted as leapt into the air and took the form of Deep Sea Angler. Skullzy followed suit transforming into swordfish, Pearl into a dolphin and Garnet as a octopus.

Tora, Fundo and Mitake merely vanished by following us merely intangible since Yokai don't need to breathe. Somewhere else in the caverns, something was forming and evil could be sensed from the very object. The only thing you could hear was whispers and chanting of one word. 'Kill' The passage seemed very long luckily we had Duncan covered for this situation and the Gems don't really need to breathe including Skullzy but there were tons of different aquatic swimming around us some that can only be found in legend or something. "Wow. This is pretty cool. I still trying to get myself used to this Shape Shifting power. I usually turn into a Vasto Lorde not a Swordfish." Skullzy explained as we looked at him.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. So the form you took before was that a transformation?" Pearl asked a little interested. "Yeah. Hollowification combined with Bankai. I'll explained the concept later though but from what you experienced extremely powerful. I can use Bankai but not Vasto Lorde. I still haven't recovered all of my powers yet. Also to relieve confusion my Zanpakuto also known as Zangetsu has a full powered form which is utilized through Bankai which is a release of the blade's power." Skullzy quickly explained since Duncan was looking at him confused.

"When is my life going to become normal again, normal for me I mean?" Duncan asked. "Sometimes you've got to go with the flow." Alex said as we managed to reach a nice clearing with light pouring in from above. The proof other than that light was the ramp leading upwards. "Alright guys. Best time to switch back." I spoke as we reached the ramp and swapped to our other forms except Duncan from the potion, me and my dad for certain reasons. The area we surfaced was a huge shrine like arena with structures pouring down water from the slides connected to a room high above, a small shrine on the front standing before it was something cloaked in stone and ice. "We're here. See the room above where the water is channeling through? Coatlicue is on the other side of that door but we need to do this first." I spoke standing up to the shrine.

"Azul, Ancient Dragon of Water! Show thyself to us!" I shouted channeling water energy through the shrine causing the entire pool of water around us to glow. Suddenly a droplet of water came down in front of the shrine and began to create a whirlpool which rose high up and taking the form of a 60 ft tall blue snake like dragon with red eyes, snake like maw, long skinny arms with hands bigger than the other's width, thin dragon like wings, serpent like body, and yellow coral like horns. "Well look what we have here. Shifting Dancer Lunalyla and Shifting Knight Kunakaius or Alex as you are now called and you've brought friends. You wouldn't appear with a large group unless you mean business. What is that you want?" Azul asked.

"Azul, we came to challenge you for the right to see Coatlicue and access to your Summoning. A great danger is threatening this world and your power along with Coatlicue's are needed to stop it." I explained. "I see. No doubt regarding to the Lord of Fire himself. I sensed his presence here and it's highly unstable. I will indeed accept your request for this duel. Within that stone and ice is my summoning tome and something else. Defeat me and I'll break the seal but be warned. Numbers don't matter with me, fight me then fight if you life depends on it." Azul explained as water began to rise around us in the form of powerful pillars. "I am Azul, Ancient Dragon of the Sea! Prepare yourselves! Because it's time to begin! Show me every ounce of your powers!" Azul howled letting out a huge roar signalling the start of the battle.

"Water Arrows!" Azul howled swiping his hand and unleashed a barrage of huge water arrow like shots at us. "Scatter!" I shouted as we leaped out of the way with Dad, Duncan and I diving into the water while Skullzy floated in the air wielding his Zanpakuto and the Gems standing above the water's surface. "Water Shuriken!" I shouted as I focused water into the form of a huge shuriken tossing multiple sharpened water at Azul knocking him back a bit. "Zangetsu!" Skullzy shouted as he fired a blue crescent of energy from his blade towards Azul who quickly dodged by moving his serpent body to the side while the attack exploded behind him.

Amethyst quickly summoned her whip and grabbed ahold of Azul's arm before swinging him into a wall. The ancient dragon quickly recovered as he slammed his tail into Amethyst sending her flying while Garnet charged into the stray. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and unleashed a barrage of punches onto Azul who used his snake like body dodge only for Garnet to discover the patterns and strike him in the chest multiple times. "Geyser!" Azul howled as he let loose a huge stream of highly pressurized water at Garnet causing her to guard and get sent flying by the attack. Duncan shot into the air and grabbed Garnet before she crashed into the wall and dove into the water. "You alright?" Duncan asked as Garnet nodded. "Ocean Virus Whip!" Alex shouted as he morphed his right arm into a red and black tendril whip equipped with sharp blades and slammed it into Azul knocking the dragon to the side.

"Take this!" Pearl shouted as she focused energy into her staff and fired a huge sphere of white energy from the tip of the blade at Azul. "Hydro Crusher!" Azul howled as he opened his mouth widely releasing a huge sphere of water and electricity back at Pearl's attack. The Hydro Crusher destroyed Pearl's attack as it electrified the water zapping those in it's water reaches horribly. "Urgh! That stung! We need to deal with that attack before we get electrocuted again!" Duncan howled before a lightbulb popped into Skullzy's mind. "Hey Lunalyla and Alex, do you know any electric type attacks in those forms of yours?" Skullzy asked as we looked at each other before giving Skullzy a grin of teeth.

"I have electricity powers as well. Let's test them out with your new powers Duncan." Garnet stated hitching a ride of Duncan's back. "Hey Jack, I'm going to need your help. Can you create some strong vines with your Seeds of the Undead?" I asked as Jack nodded and I quickly brought out my sword. "Seed of the Undead!" Jack shouted growing back to his sword state and firing multiple seeds into the water. The seeds grew into gigantic vines that snared and wrapped around Azul binding the giant snake dragon. "Now Duncan!" I shouted as Duncan let out a huge geyser from his mouth at Azul circling around the guardian with Garnet on his back.

"Eel Shocker!/Shark Missiles!" Alex and I shouted as I fired a huge sphere of electricity from my mouth and my Dad launched multiple lightning bolts from the fin on his back. The attacks struck the soaked Azul and electrified him. The vines covering him held strong with some being lit on fire burning to the touch. "Time to end this! Now!" I shouted as Azul looked up to see Tora, Fundo and Mitake above each charging an attack of wind and electricity. "Storm Bringer!" The trio shouted creating a maelstrom of wind and lightning striking down on Azul furthering the damage.

"Now!" Garnet shouted as Amethyst, Pearl, Skullzy and herself let loose a barrage of powerful attacks from Rocket Gauntlets, Energy Blast, Whip Spin Dash and a Tensa Zangetsu going in for the final kill. All attacks struck into Azul's side as the vines vanished with Azul falling to the ground signifying the Dragon's defeat. "We did it!" Skullzy shouted raising his blade into the air. I quickly returned to my normal form as Duncan's potion effect wore off returning him back to his normal Firebreather self. However my Dad didn't return to normal instead he shifted into his werehog form. "Um Dad, that's not your humanoid form? You usually don't do that unless…" Was all I could say as a huge buzzing cloud of darkness stormed into the room from behind. "What is that?!" Duncan asked as the cloud was heading straight towards Azul. "Reaper's Shadow!/ Thunder Howl!" Two familiar voices shouted as a huge dark energy slash and an electrified sonicboom slammed into the shadow knocking it off balance.

We turned to see two familiar allies made it to the scene. "Raijin! Steven!" I shouted as Raijin stood on all fours in a battle stance with Steven in Musiliheim form standing before. "Whoa! Is that really Steven? I dig that new look." Amethyst laughed as Pearl couldn't say a word due to her Steven looking like a Grim Reaper. "We made it just in time! Hey guys!" I shouted as I dove down towards the surface followed by Raijin. Our attention was quickly tuned to the shadow as it took the shape of a giant wicked smoke serpent. "We'll handle this. You guys get to Coatlicue." Steven stated with a serious expression on his face. "Stay safe." Garnet answered as we headed towards Coatlicue's area. "Time to show this shadow, the power of the Reaper of Death." Steven stated as their battle had begun!

* * *

Character Files with Alex Mercer: Mitake and Fundo

Hello everyone. This is Alex Mercer with another character files this time discussing the characters Mitake and Fundo.

Mitake and Fundo are both hat like Yokai but each with their own set of personalities and powers. Mitake is a bit forgetful always forgetting something in the past and his power erases people's memories. Fundo is a bit dim but is extremely joyful and excited and his power makes others act like fools or clowns. Both of these Yokai were abandoned in their early life by their owners and were abused by the other Yokai for being weak. Lunalyla met them one day and didn't see them as trash but as living beings. These two share a powerful bond with her and a sacred promise to never abandon each other. Lunalyla vows to wear them everyday as a sign of friendship.

This is Alex Mercer signing off. See you next time.


End file.
